Wanted Hurt
by TheDarkAngelofAwesome
Summary: Max is being abused and bullied so she decides to start cutting herself. But then a new family moves in and try to befriend her. She won't open her shell or does Fang help her to open up. Or will she take the pain away permanetly. FAX!FAX! FAX later
1. Chapter 1

**Max is being abused and bullied so she decides to start cutting herself. But then to new families move in and try to befriend her. She won't open her shell or does Fang help her to open up. But then she opens up to these people and try to help her. Or will Max decide to end her pain permanently? FAX! FAX! FAX! LATER ON! PINKY PROMISE.**

__I remember when my mother died. She was shot. We were walking down the street from the super market. Some idiot pulled out a gun and started shooting randomly. One of them hit me in the shoulder but another hit her in her chest. The police said the people that the man wasn't stable and he wasn't right in the head. But I don't care. Not only did that man killed my mom but also my happiness. Jeb, my father started to drink and hit me. I was 9 at that time and I couldn't defend myself against a 35 year old man. Now I'm 15 and it has been the same for 6 years.

Coming home, finding my father drunk, him hitting me when I didn't listen or upset him for no effin reason. I hid the bruises and cuts under my sleeves. Jeb never cut me, but I did that to myself. My life officially sucked. I was abused at home and at school. Me, Maximum Ride being abused. That's impossible. Well the death of my mother changed me. But I changed again. I went to my old self. Kind of. Ever since the Blacks and Collins moved to our neighborhood.

"Max! Shower and get dressed we have to meet the new neighbors. And remember! Not a word of what happens here to anyone", he yelled. I did what he yelled at me to do. I on a purple hoodie and black shorts with purple leggings under them with my knee high black converse. I left my hair all wavy. My hair was dirty blonde with brown strips. I went downstairs and told Jeb I was ready. "Who are they anyways?"I asked letting my curiosity getting the better of me. "Two families. One to our right and the others to out left. The Blacks have a boy your age and a girl that's 7. The Collins have 2 boys and one girl. One boy is your age and the other is 8 and the girl is 12." Jeb said.'

I nodded my head. "Listen to me you don't tell anyone of those people about our secret. If you do I will give you a serious beating", he said sternly. "Of course. I don't want to disappoint you", I said my voice unreadable. "Good! Now c'mon they're here. Good thing you're covering up your bruises. Ha ha ha", he said chuckling out the door. I just nodded my head, not having the courage to say anything. I wondered how these kids would be as I headed out the door…

**Hope you guys liked. First fanfic so I hope I did well. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't do anything stupid and you know what will happen if one of them knows", he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head yes. He would always give me these routine speeches about how I am not supposed to tell anyone what has become of me. He rang the doorbell and put on his 'normal' face. We heard footsteps coming this way to open the door. The door opened and a boy about my age opened the door. He had shaggy black hair that covered one of his eyes and was wearing all black. He had dark eyes that seem to go on forever. But I had to look up to meet his eyes. He was at least 6'8". I was just 5'8". "Uhh, hi we're your next door neighbors and we just wanted to drop by and say hi and probably show you around the neighborhood. Help you and make sure you settled in alright. My name is Jeb Batchelder and this is my daughter, Maximum", he said and stretched out his arm. The boy shook it awkwardly and let us in. "Nick who is that?"a lady asked coming into the hallway wiping her hands on her apron like my mom used to.

My throat tightened up and I sucked in air but it broke and I tried to make it sound like I was choking on air. I was doing anything to keep myself from crying. Not here. Not now. I looked into the boy's eyes and he was looking at me. His eyes gave nothing away. I looked back at his mom. "Hello. I'm Jeb and this is my daughter Max", he said and stretched his hand out towards her. They shook hands and she extended her hands toward me. "Hello Maximum, nice to meet you. My name is Lily", she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me just Max", I said shaking her hand. She said okay and called her children. "Angel, Nudge GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed. Then two girls came down. The little girl had big blue eyes and golden curls that landed just below her shoulders.

The other girl had mocha skin and probably stood at my shoulders. She has deep dark brown eyes and had brown hair that fell in little ringlets. She wore a bright pink shirt that said 'Peace, Love, and ME!'. The pink looked great on her mocha skin. She wore dark boot cut jeans and pink flats. The smaller one wore a blue skirt with ruffles and a white tank top with white and blue converse. (**Made the outfits up in my mind. Hope u like XD)** "This is Angel", she said pointing to the little girl. She did look like an angel. "And this is Monique but we call her Nudge", she said pointing to the mocha skin girl. "And my son, Nick but we call him Fang", she said pointing to the boy who opened the door. They all gave shy waves and we just stood there. "Max, how about you show them around our neighborhood?" Jeb suggested. "Okay", I said with a nod. "We'll be back around half an hour. C'mon guys", I said heading out the door.

Why did Jeb say that! I Hate Him. But you probably already know that. They headed out the door right behind me. You should know I'm claustrophobic and I really don't like people like right next to me. "Ahh, look I'm not gonna show you around right now maybe tomorrow but we can go to the park. I can tell you and show you what we see on the way", I offered them the chance. "Okay. We can go to the park. I love nature. But bugs can be so annoying. Like mosquitoes. When they bight you are itching for days. They like to drink our blood. Ohhh we have to go see the new vampire movie that's coming out. I hear it's just another bad version of Twilight. The book of Twilight is not that good but New moon and Eclipse are. Ugh, Bella seemed like a slut going from one guy to another. I think Taylor Lautner is so much se- "she said until –what's his name- Fang covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry. She likes to talk a lot. We call her the Nudge channel. All Nudge all the time", Angel said. "It's cool. I have friends just like her. I'm used to it", I said remembering JJ. She loves to talk about boys, clothes, and shoes. I can't stand those ramblings so that's why she has Ella.

Ella is my other BFF. Her mom is a vet. She's really cool and makes the best chocolate chip cookies. My mom was just like her. "I'm pretty sure you'll love to meet my friend JJ. She's just like you", I said not wanting to make her feel bad. "That'll be so cool. I could like be BFF's with her and we could mfhdjfhdf" she said until she was blocked again by Fang's hand. "Sorry", she said. I nodded and lead them to the park that was a mere 5 minute walk away.

There was a playground with swings and a small lake at the end. During the fall, I would come here to take pictures of it. The leaves would turn into their shades of brown, yellow, and red. And when the light of the sun would stream through the branches it would light up the park with a very light sun color. It was just like those perfect picture parks. "Ohhh, there's a playground. C'mon Nudge lets go", Angel said taking Nudge by the hand and leading her towards the slide. Fang just sort of sit and lay down and I walked off towards the swings. I love the swings because it makes it feel like you're flying. I was watching the stream and I rolled up my sleeves, forgetting that I had to hide my bruises and cuts. I was thinking of how my life was just so messed up.

I was tracing the lines of my many healed scars until I felt the hairs of my neck stand up. I turned around and Fang was tight behind me. "God Fang! Can you make some noise or something? You nearly scared the crap out of me", I said as I turned back around. He smirked and sat on the swing next to me. "Well I suggest you get used to it because I love scaring you", he said. His voice was soft like autumn leaves falling. It was deep and sexy- woahh Max. Did you just say that? Yes you did. What is wrong with me? _Maybe you have feelings for him_ the voice said. Yeah I have a voice inside my head. Oh you don't have one, you can get them at Target. _**No, I don't. Just shut up okay. I don't need any more of you Hallmark sentimental crap**_ I replied. It usually didn't do what I asked it too but this time it shut up.

"Max. What is that on your arm?" Fang asked. He was eyeing my arm. _Shit!_ I forgot to roll my sleeves back down. "Nothing", I said quickly rolling down my sleeves fast. "Let me see Max. Do you cut yourself?" he asked. I got up and he mirrored me. I backed away slowly but he only kept coming forward. "Let me see. I'm not going to hurt you. Please tell me Max. Do you cut yourself?" he asked again but a little more loudly. I looked around and making sure no one heard him. He seemed to read the alarm in my eyes and apologized. I quickly made a run for it. I sprinted towards the lake and then made a right. This path was rocky. I turned around and saw that Fang was pursuing me. I turned around and foot got stuck between to rocks and I felt my ankle twist. Then I fell onto the rocks to shocked to hold out my hands to stop my fall I banged my head and last thing I saw was Fang's worried expression before my world went black.

F P.O.V

I stood up and went to stand behind Max. She was pretty. She had nice warm chocolate brown eyes I wanted to melt into. And her lips were a rosy color. God! What was I saying? "God Fang! Can you make some noise or something? You nearly scared the crap out of me", she said. I smirked. Her expression was cute. And her voice was soft and very silky like. "Well I suggest you get used to it because I love scaring you", I said. She was looking at towards the lake. I decided to sit next to her. I was watching Angel and Nudge hanging upside down on the monkey bars. At the corner of my eye I saw Max tracing something on her arm. I looked at her arm and noticed all the bruises but most of all, the millions of healed and recently new scars. "Max. What is that on your arm?" I asked. I was eyeing her arm and it seemed to be that she did this every day. "Nothing", she said quickly rolling down her sleeves fast.

I was shocked someone would do that to themselves. She got up and I mirrored her movement. I backed away slowly but he only kept coming forward. "Let me see. I'm not going to hurt you. Please tell me Max. Do you cut yourself?" I asked again but a little more loudly. I looked around and making sure no one heard him. I read the alarm in her eyes and apologized. She quickly made a run for it. I sprinted towards the lake after her and then she made a right. This path was rocky. She turned around and saw that I was pursuing her. She turned around and her foot got stuck between to rocks and I saw her ankle twist. Then she fell onto the rocks .She banged her head and last thing I saw was her eyes looking up at me.

**Sorry guys about the first chapter. I just wanted to see how it would work out. I got enough people that read it and put it on alerts or favorite and thanks for the only person who gave me a comment (forgot your username sorry) ill put your name in the next chapie. I hope you like this chapter and Merry Christmas. Yay! I got digital camera. Madam R. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How you guys doing? Here's the next chapter liked I promised. ;)**

M P.O.V

I woke up to someone calling my name. "Max. Max, can you hear me? Max pleas answer me if you can hear me", the voice continued. The voice was soft but escalated like someone turning up the volume on a radio. I opened my eyes but had to shut them again. The light was blinding me and I tried to open my eyes again. After being able to open my eyes without the sunlight hurting my eyes. Fang's face was covering my view. "Max are you okay?" he asked. "Come closer. I need to tell you something", I whispered to him. My voice sounded so rusty and my head hurt like hell. He put his ear next to my mouth and his black silky hair brushed my chin and my lips. "Fang, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed into his ear. He jumped back since my scream probably burst his ear drum.

He tripped on the rocks and landed on his back. His no expression face showed surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting that. I burst laughing. I was rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. Every time I tried to stop I looked at his face which was now serious. So I went back to laughing. And all the time he looked at me like I was crazy and lost it. Ohhh, well. I lived in an abusive home and I cut myself regularly so yeah I probably did ages ago. That thought stopped my laughing fit altogether. I sat up and looked down at my sleeves. They were messily down and covering my cuts and bruises. He seemed to notice this and raised one of his eyebrows. In his eyes he was telling that he wasn't giving up getting his answers. "Look I'm not going to tell you anything because I just met you. But I see if I don't you won't stop to find out. So I'm going to say this once and don't make me repeat myself", I told him.

I got up but the moment I put weight on my ankle I had to sit down again. "I don't think you broke it or anything. Just stepped on it wrong. I checked your ankle and nothing seems broken, so you can probably stand up in a while", he said to me. When I said nothing he continued. "I could carry you home now or I can also rub your ankle", he said. "NO! IDONT NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands in surrender. He had a smirk on his face and made him look sexy. Wait what? Did I just say that? Well maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I shook my head to clear that stupid head of mine. "Well most girls I know would be dying for me to even look at them", he said. I threw a small pebble at him. "Sexiest pig! Think all the girls would trip over you" I shouted at him. I stood up ignoring the mild pain in my ankle and walked away and sat down in one of the benches.

I felt his presence behind me and then he turned around to leave but I surprised myself by telling him the following. "All you need to know that I did used to and no need to worry about when you got a life to live" I said to him. "Well thank you for telling me and don't worry I won't give a damn about your life", he said and then he walked in front of me. "We should be heading back now", he said. I nodded and got up. "ANGEL! NUDGE! TIME TO GO!" he yelled in the direction of the playground. In a few seconds they came and their faces were flushed from running. "OMG! WE JUST HAD THE BEST TAG GAME EVER. WE ARENT SURE OF WHO WON! I THINK IT WAS ANGEL SINCE MY FLATS ARENT MEANT FOR RUNNING. GOSH I´M HUNGRY. I WONDER WHAT WILL BE FOR DINNER! I HOPE ITS MEET LOAF BUT I WANT SOME CHEESEBURGERS TOO! HEY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WE SHOULD DO AFTER DINNER? I WANT TO PLAY THE WII FITNESS TO BURN OF THE CALORIES YOU KNOW? BUT I DON'T THINK DAD HAS IT HOOKED UP RIGHT NOW. SO WE COULD mdghfjdh", Nudge rambled until Fang covered her mouth with his hand. "We get it Nudge. Now shut up. Please", he said.

So we just walked home in silence. When we reached their house their mom greeted us at their front door. "Hey kids. Come right inside and go into the dining room. Dinner´s already on the table" she said. So we just went inside. Angel and Nudge took their food upstairs and Fang and I stayed. The adults already ate dinner and were in the living room. We didn't say much to each other. We just said some simple words and ate in peace.

After I got up to put my plate in the sink, he spoke. "I won't tell anyone" he said. "Thanks", was all I could reply. I gave him and tiny smile and sat back down, waiting until I had to go back to hell.

F P.O.V

´She must live a hell of a life for her to cut herself´ I thought.' She probably doesn't want anyone to find out anyways´. I decided to tell her, her secret is safe with me. "I won't tell anyone" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Thanks" was all she said and gave me a small smile. When she smiled, even a tiny one, my day would brighten. Wow! I got to stop with this mushy weird crap. She sat back down and just sat in silence. When I put my plate in the sink we heard our parents getting up. They probably were leaving now. I noticed how her eyes became filled with fear and then was emotionless again. What brought that on? "C´mon Max. We´re leaving." Her father said. She nodded and got up. "Thank you for diner Mrs. Black. It was good" she said extending her hand and my mother shook it. "Oh, you're welcome. And thank you" she said and they walked out the door. Her father turned around and thanked my mom once again.

"I´m going to take a shower mom then go to bed" I told her. "Alright honey" she responded. I walked upstairs and got into the shower. (Don't go there) after that I got into bed with some light pajama pants. Tonight it was warm like another summer´s day. But I couldn't fall asleep with Max on my mind. All I kept thinking is. Why would she cut herself? But most importantly, why was I worrying about her when I told her I wouldn't. I shook my head to clear it of Max. But then I was so mesmerized by Max´s smile. How it seemed to light up my world when she did smile. Then I started thinking about her face, her hands, and her hair, everything that has to do with Max. But then I stopped myself because I barely knew the girl and why I was thinking of her. So I fell asleep with no answers to my questions.

M P.O.V (after they went back home)

"Did you tell him anything", was the first thing that came out of Jeb´s mouth the moment we got inside. I shook my head no. I wasn't looking at his eyes instead down at my hands. Then I felt something come down on my right cheek. I looked up and notice Jeb was furious. Oh no. great. I upset him. Now I´m toast. "When I talk you look to into my eyes and answer with words! Now go upstairs to your room you worthless piece of shit!" he spat in my face. Slowly walked upstairs but he wasn't w having that because he punched me in my gut. I fell and he kicked me in my other side. I curled up in a ball trying to protect my stomach and my face. He kept hitting me and kicking me until he became tired, which was after 30 seconds. He left me there in the hallway bleeding. I got up after two minutes of lying there. Every step to my room upstairs was excruciating.

I was finally able to get to my room and into my bathroom. There I tried to stop the bleeding everywhere. My side was killing me and my ribs hurt so much, it hurt to breathe. Why would he do this to his own daughter? What did I do to deserve this hell? I got up slowly and I was surprised that I had the strength to change into my pj´s. Then I lay down on my bed and curled up into a ball and sobbed away. I wish I had my mom again. Then this wouldn't be happening to me. I wish I could live with Ella and her mom. Tomorrow I have to go see Iggy. I need his pyro ways to make me feel better. Once we go back to school I would be even more bruised. I was also a victim of bullying in school. I got up slowly and dragged myself downstairs. I noticed Jeb fell asleep on the couch with the TV on. Wow! New record.

I walked into the kitchen and got the sharpest knife I could find. I walked quietly back upstairs back to my room. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I had to get rid of it.

I sat on my bed and started to cut away. I cut my thighs and my arms. With each cut a new pain went away. By the time I was done I was surrounded by a small puddle of blood. Wow I lost a lot of blood today. I started feeling dizzy so I put the knife under the sink and went to my bed. The blood dripped onto my sheets but I didn't care. I recalled today´s moments I the park to make me feel better. I remembered when I laughed at Fang´s expression. Wow I haven't laughed like that in almost… wow I lost count. But I know it has been since a long, long time. And I fell asleep with salt water running down my eyes.

**There you guys go. I can remember how many years it has been since Max´s mom died. Anyone who reminds me gets 10 virtual cupcakes. Most people do cookies but I do cupcakes! With frosting. Ohhh um thanks to theirdarkmaterials for telling me the latest news on Paramore. I´m heartbroken. Sorry guys I'm late in gossip. Thank you guys and I made the chapter a wee bit bigger. Hahaha yes I said wee. So immature guys. (Starts laughing) Hey I didn't say I wasn't immature. Well guys bad news before I go. After brake I probably won´t update as fast because I got Band practice on Mondays and Wednesdays and Percussion practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And Fridays are my only free days. Sorry. But I get out at 2:10pm on Fridays so that's good and I got Saturdays and Sundays for updating right? Well bye. Madam R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm re-doing the last chapter because many said that you thought it was going fast and I agree. I read over it and notice a bunch of typos and thank you guys for telling me. Also thank you for giving me 3 more reviews than I asked. Sorry it takes so long for me to update, it's just that I had a stomach ache and I still kind of do and I also got Band and Percussion practices. I will also start re-reading my chapters and I'm pulling another Nudge. I'm just like her! XD. So here you guys go. Hope you like and it's a tie in the next fanfic I should do. The first and second one. So guys keep telling me all of you so we can break this tie. I'll make a poll for it too because I got more ideas as well. Here you guys go.**

************************LINE****************BREAK*************************NAMED… MICHELLE********************************************************************LOL

MAX P.O.V

I woke up in the morning feeling dizzy. I sat up in bed and noticed the blood stains on my sheets. It was 5:33 am. I had to get up and make breakfast for Jeb at 7:00. I looked down at my thighs and arms and notice the cuts were deeper than I thought. Not that deep but deeper than most. Wow, I must've been so depressed or desperate for me to cut that deep. Well, at least that boy, Fang won't tell anyone or so he says. I can't believe he was the reason I really laughed-not a forced laugh- in 6 years. How can a boy that just moved in make me laugh but my friend Iggy can't.

Well Iggy's pyro ways can cheer me up. With the help of his little brother the Gasman. Gazzy for short. Their real names are Jeff and Michael.(**didn't want to put Gazzy's fake name from the second book because I can't pronounce it, spell it, and I don't like. sorry )** The two can built a bomb and Iggy can really cook and Gazzy can make his own natural gas bomb. Don't ask it's all in the name. It says it all. Well I could stay in my bed and say everything about them but since I can't go back to sleep might as well go for run. I don't care what you think. A girl can go for a run at 5:33 in the morning. It's what I do when I can't get enough sleep or can't take the pain anymore and the cuts do nothing. That's really rare.

I got up and slipped on some grey shorts that reached a few inches below my butt and a black tank top. I out on my tattered old converse, put on my favorite black sweater to hide my cuts and walked out my room with my keys, iPod, and phone in hand. Even though my shorts were kind of short they still hid my cuts. I quietly tip toed down the stairs and into the hallway. I opened the door ever so gently and locked it and went out. It was still dark but I could see since the lights were on. I put on my headphones and turned on my iPod and started to run. I went down my whole block while singing to Going Under by Evanescence.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

I was so into the song and didn't notice I had finally gone back and crashed into a black wall. WTF? I fell on my butt and looked up. What I thought was a black wall was actually Fang. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't watching", he said helping me up. "I guess I'm okay. Sorry I wasn't watching either. Wait, what are you doing at 6:47 in the morning?"I asked looking down at my watch. "Well I went on a morning run like I guess what you were doing", he responded. I finally noticed he did have sweat pants but no shirt on. Dang! The boy had himself an eight pack. **"Look away Max! Now!"** I thought.

His smirk was what brought me back. I looked up into his black-never ending eyes. "I see you were admiring my abs", he said with a smirk. I blushed and answered quickly. "No. I was wondering why you don't have a shirt on. You want the school whore to be chasing after you?" I asked him. In our school there is one whore. Her name, Lissa Givens. She wore too much make-up, wore short skirts and shorts, wore 10 inch stripper heels, and at least kissed every boy in our school 53 times. Except for the nerds, she thinks they're ugly. Apparently she hasn't seemed herself in the mirrored lately to know the definition of ugly.** (One of my friends calls those heels stripper heels. Give credit to her)**

"Your school has a whore? Wow my last school had at least 7"he said. "Wanna walk back together? I mean if it's okay with you", he said. I just nodded my head. So we walked side by side back to our houses. "So? How you liking upstate so far?" I asked to break the silence. We lived in upstate New York, a few hours from NYC. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly. "Well it's awfully quieter than New York City. And less busy and less smoke around here", he said. I nodded my head not really sure how to respond. "So are you going to apologize" he asked randomly. "For what?"I asked. I wasn't sure what I did wrong. "Well, for screaming into my ear yesterday and laughing at me and bumping into me. That's three strikes" he said. "Well I'm sorry but not really for bumping into you. It was an accident. So it doesn't count", I responded. "True, true", he said.

We finally reached our houses after five minutes. I just waved goodbye and started to head to my door but his voice stopped me. "When are you gonna tell me why?" he asked. I know what he means and I don't want to tell him, but I do want to tell him at the same time. "I barely know you. But even if I did know you, I still wouldn't", I said. "Fair enough. Ohhh and ahh, you have a pretty voice", he said and with that he walked inside. WTF? How did he know what I sound like when I sing? Ohhh, I probably was singing when he was running. Then that means he was right behind me!

How could I not have noticed! Well he sure is silent. Or it could be the blasting music in my ears. I walk inside to find a very awake Jeb and he's furious. Shit! It is 7:30! I needed to have started breakfast half an hour ago! "Where were you? I was here starving while you off somewhere! Bitch! You know you're supposed to have started breakfast a few minutes ago! GET TO IT!" he yelled and punched across my face. That's gonna leave a black eye. He kept hitting me with his own hands until I was in the kitchen. I started cooking whatever came to my mind and he just went back to his TV. After I was done he came in and yelled at me some more and hit me too.

He lost his patience at some point with me for spacing out he took a glass cup and slammed it on my head. [Insert as many swear words here]. That hurt like hell. "You're supposed to pay attention! Pay attention!" he yelled and left me there on the ground crying and bleeding. I immediately rushed to my room and went to my bathroom and got my first aid kit. I had to remove some pieces of glass from my head and it hurt more than getting hit with a glass cup. After I was done cleaning myself I got in the shower to clean of the blood. I had to be careful because the water would hurt my scalp if I stayed in the same place for more than 3 minutes. Not even the hot water could relax my muscles so I gave up and sat down with my own tears running down my eyes. After an hour I came out. I put the clothes I used this morning in the dirty laundry basket and put on some skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. I put on my converse and brushed my hair. I also used some foundation to hide my black eye. I only owned some makeup to hide my bruises. I texted Iggy to meet me at the park in an hour.

I went downstairs and got started on Jeb's lunch. He didn't care where I went as long as I left or cooked him so food. So I did him so Mac and Cheese on the counter. I knew he was going to wake up in a while, so the food would still be hot. So I texted Iggy I was on my way and left. I passed Fang's house and noticed he was looking out his window. He looked at me when I passed his house. Something in his eyes told me he almost knew what happened.

I broke off the eye contact and ran the whole way to the park. "Oh, God help me! Please let Fang not know and for Jeb to stop abusing me!"I thought on the way. I knew the last part wasn't gonna happen so I hoped on the first one. As I reached the park I saw Iggy sitting on one of the park benches. He wasn't facing me so he didn't notice me until I snuck up on him. "Boo!"I yelled when I was right behind him and he jumped and screamed. I could only crack a smile, unlike yesterday with Fang. Ummm…

"Damn it Max! You so fucking scared the living shit out of me!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, NOT!" I said. All I got was a scowl. "Hey Iggs. How you doing?"I asked sitting next to him. "Ehh, the same I guess" he said with a shrug. I laughed lightly. "So why'd you call me over here?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know. "I guess I don't want to be at my house. And I guess I'm getting lonely. I haven't seen you since the fourth of July" I said. "True. But is there another reason why you called me?" he asked. Okay I was lying when I said no one knew my secret. Iggy is the only one. He knows I cut myself and that Jeb abuses me. But that's because he's practically my brother. We've known each other since kindergarten. He knows me too well not to know when something is up.

So I rolled up my sleeves and hold out my arm for him to see. Iggy and I made a pact so if he tells anyone I will tell his mom he makes bombs with his pyro brother. He worries about me but I tell him I'm someday gonna tell the authorities Jeb abuses me. That's never going to happen. "Holy fuck Max! Those are way deeper than the last one!" he says. He takes my arm and examines my arm. I would notice he would he would frown sometime or mutter something unintelligible. "Max. I think you should stop. Just go to the police and tell them what Jeb does to you. Please Max" he says.

"That's not all. He hit me in my head with a glass cup on my head today."I say and flip my head upside down for him to see. He moves my hair aside and sees the cuts. Sometimes when he touches one cut I would wince and he would examine another cut with gentleness. Then he turns me right side up again. "Shit Max you need to do something quick. He can really hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt" he says. "I can't now. I'll find a perfect time. Don't worry Iggy. I'll be fine. Remember, I am Maximum Ride!"I shout the last part. I changed my last name to Ride like Sally Ride because I want nothing to do with Jeb.

"I know. But promise me be careful", he says. And then I start to cry. He pushes my head onto his shoulder and his arm holds my neck and head while the other is around my waist. I sobbed for god knows how long and finally is topped. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I looked up at Iggy and he notices something that makes him mad again. "He gave you a black eye too. Gosh Max, what happen to the one who defended herself", he said. The foundation must not be waterproof so my tears must've washed it away. I nod my head not trusting my voice to say anything. "What time is it?"I ask. My voice sounds hoarse. I have to get back to give dinner to Jeb at six. "Relax. Its 4:13", he says. "Well Ima head back now. You know, relax?"I said. He just nods. I get up and he follows me. He can only walk me a block since he lives in the other direction and his mother doesn't let him go beyond the park.

"Bye Iggs. Thanks for everything. I really need to calm down and think about some things" I say to him. "Okay. Just take care of yourself. Please Max. And if anything happens, call me anytime, even in the night" he offers. I nod my head and hug him. Then I walk away. I have to look down with my hair hiding my eye so no one notices. People are in their front yards doing whatever they do and no on one notices me. As I walk by Fang's house he's at his front yard. Playing with Angel and Nudge it looks like. "Max!"He yells my name. I shoot him the bird and since I had my head down I couldn't see his reaction. "Play with Total guys. Ima talk to Max", he said and I heard his muffled footsteps on the grass coming towards me. He grabs my arm before I can make a run to my house.

"WTF Max. Why the bird? And why are you looking down?" he asked me. "First I shouldn't be answering to you but because I'm nice I can shoot the bird if I wish. None of your business and just back off. We barely know each other and I don't need to tell you anything", I said to the sidewalk. "Fang all I need you is to forget what you saw at the park, never ask me another question about my personal life, and just…" I said but couldn't finish. I was afraid I was going to start crying again and Fang doesn't need to see me cry. Crying makes me feel so vulnerable. I only cry around Iggy because he makes me feel less vulnerable when I'm crying.

"Please tell me" he asks. "Just back off" is all I say. "Max! Please" he starts but I say, "I SAID BACK OFF" and I twist from his grip and run up the stairs and unlock the door and get in. I don't slam it though because Jeb might be sleeping. I put my back against the door and slide down. "Oh, just kill me god", I say up to the ceiling. I get up after composing myself again and head into the kitchen. It's 5:00 so I have another hour. I grab something to eat because I haven't eaten since yesterday night.

At 5:45 I reheat the Mac and Cheese and leave it on the counter for Jeb. I clean the other empty plate on the counter and mine and go upstairs. I get into the bathroom and get the knife. It has some dried blood on it so I clean it. I take it to my room and sit on my bed. I hold the knife over my arm but I can't cut myself today. I don't know why. I just don't fell like it or don't want to. So I drop it and go to my window. I see that Fang, angel, and Nudge are still here playing with a dog who must be Total. It's small black Scottie dog. **(Is it?)** After a while Fang seems to sense someone watching him and looks up searching until he sees me watching. He catches my eyes and I immediately let the heavy curtain drop. So I lay on my bed curled up in a ball and look around my room. And I fall asleep my eyes watching my room.

FANG P.O.V

"Hey Fang! Can you play with Nudge, Total and I?"asked Angel. I was on my bed listening to Linkin Park's song Numb. **(LOVE IT!) **It kind of reminded me of Max. I'm more of the silent type so I just got up and followed them to our backyard. Total was our (Angel's) black Scottie dog. We went to the front yard with his chew toys. We were just messing around with his toys and playing fetch until a familiar shape coming from the opposite side of the street came walking with her head down this way. Max. Why was she facing down? "Hey Fang, there's Max", Nudge said following my eyes. Her voice had a ring of mischief to it.

When Max came in front of our yard I called out to her. "Max!"I yelled her name. She shot me the bird with her head down I bet she couldn't see my expressionless face. "Play with Total guys. Ima talk to Max", I said and I started walking to her. My footsteps were muffled because of the grass. I grabbed my arm before she can make a run to her house.

"WTF Max. Why the bird? And why are you looking down?" I asked her. "First I shouldn't be answering to you but because I'm nice I can shoot the bird if I wish. None of your business and just back off. We barely know each other and I don't need to tell you anything", she said to the sidewalk. "Fang all I need you is to forget what you saw at the park, never ask me another question about my personal life, and just…" she said but couldn't finish. Maybe she didn't want to cry in front of me. I could read it in her voice she had been crying. Crying makes probably makes her feel so vulnerable. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable

"Please tell me" I asked. "Just back off" is all she says. "Max! Please" I start to say but she but she say, "I SAID BACK OFF" and she twists from my grip and runs up the stairs and unlocks the door and gets inside her home. I stand there speechless for a second and walk back to Angel and Nudge. We continue playing with Total kind of. They don't ask me anything about why Max just screamed at me and why she had her head down. I heard some screaming and something break and weeping from her house this morning while I was starting to slowly wake up. But I think it was just my imagination.

After a while I sense someone watching us and I look up searching until I see Max watching. I catch her eyes and she immediately lets the heavy curtain drop. Why won't she just tell me? I want to help her. After a few minutes we go back inside. "Go wash your hands and I will start diner", I said. Our mom always worked until 6:00pm. So we would stay home. Angel and I's father left us when Angel was 5 months old. He was a fag anyways.

I reheated yesterday's spaghetti and I set up the table. After the microwave beeped and the girls were done we ate. "Fang, why did Max yell at you?"Angel asked. "I really don't know sweetie", I replied. I don't want to tell them anything. Luckily I have a very great poker face. **(Have you guys heard Poker Face by Lady Gaga (who hasn't?) Love that song too. Just wanted to let you guys know)** "Okay. Can we watch Twilight before bed time?", she asked. My mom, Angel, and Angel love that movie. And it doesn't help that I'm the only guy in the family.

I nod my head yes and we finish eating up in silence. I wash the dishes when we're done and I go to take a shower. When my mom comes home she takes a shower eats and then goes to read a book. I just spent the entire afternoon listening to my iPod. But most of the songs remind me of Max. Gosh, why can't I stop thinking of her? So I get frustrated and take off my iPod. Nobody knows that I draw not even my family so I take out my sketch book and draw till I fall asleep. All I remember before sinking slowly away from consciousness that I keep drawing Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder about the poll and the sorry note and to review and I guess that's it for now I think. So yeah here you guys go. Hope you like and thanks and also I'm looking for a beta to help me so yeah anyone interested. You get 10 virtual cupcakes I (Iggy) made and a sneak peak in the next chapter, or the drafted version. Sorry about the short chapter but I felt bad about not updating. That's it I guess. Enjoy and review. All F p.o.v. I think. Don't know yet.**

**F P.O.V**

In the morning I woke up with the sound of yelling. It wasn't coming from our house though. I slowly sat up aware of the stiffness in some of my limbs. I was also aware of how sour I was in some parts of my neck and shoulders and that I was still in yesterday's clothes. The screaming continued and what was also weird, is that I didn't hear any noise coming from our house. I got off my bed and something fell of my lap. I looked down and picked up my drawing pad that fell down. I picked it up and threw it on my bed.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I didn't care that there was still screaming coming from next door or that there seemed to be no one in the house. The hot water seemed to slowly loosen my limbs. I got out after 15 minutes and put on a black shirt and some black jeans with my black converse. I dress all in black as you can see. I went to see if anyone was awake because normally they would be up about 8:00. It was 10:00.

I opened my door and noticed that there was a note attached to it. It read:

_Fang,_

_ I took the girls out shopping today then we're going to the movies. I know how you like to stay inside and despise shopping so I didn't think you would want to come. I'm sorry. We can have a family game night tonight or tomorrow, it's just that I wanted for today to be the girls and me. It's been a long time since we had an all girls day. There is some food in the fridge and if you need anything or in case of an emergency you know you can call me or the numbers on the fridge._

_ -MOM_

I crumpled the paper and threw it in the recycle bin in the hallway. I didn't really care if it was just the girls and mom. I'm more of indoors person. And they really need to spend some time together as girls. I went to and put some toast in the toaster. I poured myself some milk and grabbed the Nutella from the cupboard. **(Love it!)** I leaned against the counter and waited for my toast to pop up. I looked out the window and saw that someone appeared to be screaming at the floor. That's where the screams were coming from. Maybe it was Max's dad. But why would he be screaming. It didn't seem like his character when they came to introduce themselves.

He raised something and threw it at the floor. Then he walked away. He was puzzled and he ignored it. His toast popped out and he took it out and spread some Nutella. He took his glass of milk and toast to the living room and turned on the TV. He turned it to comedy central and just watched. But his mind was occupied with something else. Max, the screams, Jeb hitting something. What was going on in Max's house? I took my dishes and put them in the sink. I would wash them later.

I went upstairs and got my drawing pad. I looked around my room and noticed it wasn't that messy. So I got my pencil case and headed out. I wanted to go to my backyard to draw there. I wanted to draw the woods behind our house. I found a spot under a tree, so I can be in its shadows. I looked around to take everything in. I opened me pad and looked at the pictures I drew. Angel, Nudge, Mom, all three of them, a bird, our old house, my old room, some more pictures of Angel, Nudge, and Mom, some scenery in the park behind our old house, and Max. Max, Max, and other pictures of Max.

Stalker much. No I wasn't stalker, just obsessed with Max? I had no idea. I noticed that I had at least 6 different drawing of her. Smiling, laughing, scowling, and even with wings. **(Couldn't help myself sorry) **I flipped to a new page and got one of my special-to-start-of- with pencil. I looked around again to take everything in again. I noticed the trees, the birds, and Max storming out of her back door. She ran out and slammed the door. She was wearing tattered skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. It was long sleeved, and I did get why she wore it. But it was like 83 degrees out. How can she wear that when it's boiling outside.

She was crying. Her bloodshot eyes told me she didn't sleep well or didn't sleep at all. Or maybe she cried too much today. She sat down on the steps that led down to the grass. She put her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands and wept hard. Her weeps made her whole body shake. Somehow, it seemed for Max to be. So I slowly got up and went to her without making a noise. She seemed to sense someone when I was 3 feet away from her. It was creepy that we could sense each other. She looked up and noticed her eyes were bright red.

I gave her a half sympathetic smile and reached out my hand towards her. She looked at it, unsure. So I walked slowly until I was right in front her. She looked at it for a long time. I was about to drop my hand when she took it. I pulled her up and lead her to my house. I heard her weeps soften a little bit. I took her inside and sat her on the couch. She wiped here eyes but more tears replaced the other ones. She just wept there, me holding her hand. Her hand was soft. Then after some minutes she put her head on my shoulder and brought her feet up and tucked them in.

I felt a shock go up my shoulder when she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and thought, "It feels right to have Max beside me."I had no idea where that came from. It seemed hours after her weeps became quieter until she stopped crying. She lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were so rd, her face tears stained, and her hair all messed up. "I'm sorry about that", she whispered hoarsely. "I don't know what happened". But in her eyes she seemed to be hiding something. "It's okay. It just seemed like you needed a shoulder to cry on", I said. She nodded. I told her with my eyes 'are you gonna tell me what happened or you're not going to tell me'.

"Nothing just that my dad was being an ass and some painful memories hit", she replied in her normal voice. I was surprised she even told me but I didn't show it. "Well it's obvious you don't want to talk about it so let's change the subject. What are your favorite bands?"I asked reading her eyes. "Hahaha. Well Linkin Park and Paramore are great. And so is Bon Jovi and Pink Floyd", she said wiping her eyes. And that's how we spent the rest of the afternoon. Talking and asking each other questions. We both found out we had a lot in common. Like favorite bands, music, movies, shows and all that. "Fang, thanks for helping my mind get of all the drama in my life. And you're not so bad after all", she said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. "Well I got to get going. Thanks. And do you want to hang out sometime?" she asked. "Sure. Just tell me when and I'll be there", I replied.

She got up and I walked her to her front door. She smiled and waved. I waved back and thought, "I think I just befriended Maximum Ride".

**Okay guys there you guys go. Hope you like it. I'll do it over if it's still too early for this part in the story. I'll probably update sometime again before Tuesday. Review please! Vote on my poll please! I'm asking for 6 reviews this time. One less. Ideas and criticism is appreciated. One more thing. What does a hit mean for my story cuz I was checking that out and it said I got 1,888 hits. Good or Bad? Someone tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. It's a small chapter but I just wanted to post something up before I go back to my busy schedule and it might get even more buys because apart from band and percussion I might learn how to play piano. I just want to expand that musical experience farther and I know I already played violin in fourth grade but I forgot. If you musicians are reading this and you're really motivated by music then you know how I feel. So here you guys go. And someone has to send me a funny comment. I need to Lol or lmao. In this chapter they go to school and meet Lissa, the school whore.**

**And I'm also sorry if you guys don't like the foul language, it's just that I live in a neighborhood that you hear curses everywhere, so it sticks to you I guess. If anyone has complaints don't feel any doubts to tell me. Anyways I have to answer something for a comment I got: **

**ballerinagurl222- I'm sorry again for the language. I'll just say small kid 'curses' and try not to say as many curses. I agree I do curse a lot and I'm sorry about that. And my story can be a little unrealistic but that's what fanfiction is for so… and I love your story key to the heart. I follow it and it's on my favorite lists. ;) **

MAX P.O.V

After I went home after that embarrassing break down in front of Fang, Jeb wasn't there. Thank whoever made him leave. Luckily he has to go back to work soon. He only had 2 months of vacation. And soon I'll be off to school. I went to the kitchen and made some tacos for lunch and I grabbed me something to drink and headed upstairs to complete the summer homework they sent me to do. I had completed the math packet, English packet, and the Social Studies packet. Now I needed science.

*******************************3 weeks later*********************************

Jeb has needed to start work so I'm up at 6:00 am to make his breakfast. I start school today. He seems to be a lot upset by the fact that his vacation time is over. And he is also to selfish and cheap to buy my supplies but thank god he leaves me in charge of the bills. My homework done and everything new in my backpack. I made him some egg omelets with bacon and set it on a plate with orange juice for him on the table. I went upstairs to get showered. But I was interrupted when I ran into Jeb in the hallway. "Come home straight from school so you can cook my diner. And no fooling around with boys", he said straightening his tie.

Jeb was some type of scientist but to tell you the truth, I really don't know a lot about his job. He said the last part like he really cared. "Last thing I need is for you to get knocked up and have to take care of another useless mouth to feed", he said walking away but no forgetting to bump into me. He only cares of the people he supposedly has to feed. "Don't worry. The last thing I need is to end up with a person like you", I said. He turned around. He came towards me and waited for him to slap me. "I'll deal with you later. Don't want the school to know our secret and don't want to have to worry about your blood getting on my work clothes", he said. And he walked away like it didn't really happen.

I went to take a shower and by the time I came out it was 6:45. I put on a black hoodie that said 'take a picture, it'll last longer' and purple skinny jeans with my knee high converse. **(Wanted those for my birthday but my dad said 'it's not appropriate for me'. He ruined my birthday because I was really looking forward to them for 6 months. Just wanted you guys to know) **The hoodie had long sleeves to hide the last 3 weeks bruises and cuts. I had healing bruises on my face so I had to put some foundation on. I'm not a big fan of make-up but I had to put it on to cover my bruises.

I checked my backpack for all my supplies one last time. Binder. Check. 5 notebooks. Check. 3 pens and 4 pencils. Check. Back up makeup. Check. And my pocket knife. Check. I know what you're thinking. Why would you need to cut yourself in school? You'll see later and it's for self defense too. I checked the clock. It was 7:00. School starts at 7:30 and it's a 15 minute walk. So I headed out taking a granola bar with me because the omelets I ate weren't enough. I grabbed my keys, phone, and iPod and headed out. I locked the door behind me and noticed Fang, Nudge, and Angel were leaving too.

Since the whole melt down and Fang consoling me we learned we have a lot in common. And he suggested to hanging out sometime. I kind of want to but am afraid. Afraid he'll find out or wouldn't want to no longer be friends with an 'emo'. **(Friends make fun of me cuz I wear my hair in and 'emo' style)** I headed out hoping that they probably they didn't see me. I really don't want to talk to him right now. Because if I do then I have to feel pressurized into showing him around school. I quickly duck my head and rush by their house but they spot me when Angel turns around.

"Max! Are you heading to school?" Angel practically shouted. I cringed, cover blown and turned around. "Yeah, I see you too are ready for school", I said not really knowing what to say. "Max OMG! You look good in that hoodie! I love your converse and your hair looks good since it's loose and wavy and ojdkfiogdjdf", she aid until Fang covered her mouth. "Too early for the Nudge channel", he said taking his hand of her mouth.

She gave and apologetic look and just stepped back. "Hey Max. Sorry about that", he said with a half smile. I never had seen him smile so it took me by surprise. "Yeah, well. I need to be on my way", I said trying to get away. "Max, want to walk to school with us?" Angel asked before I could get away. She gave these cute eyes only little kids can do and I couldn't refuse. "Sure", was the only thing I could respond. "Yay. Max Nudge is right. You do look good in that hoodie. But you look pretty in anything! Right Fang?"she asked taking my hand. I looked at Fang who simply shrugged his shoulders. But I swear I saw a something flicker across his eyes.

The whole time we walked to school with Nudge or Angel talking. They were in front with Fang and me bringing up the rear. When Angel and Nudge were dropped off at the elementary and middle school that were on the same campus he broke the silence. "So you want to hang out this afternoon. We said that we will hang out some day last time we…um… saw each other", he said not really knowing how to say what happened last time. "Um… well I have to do something after school but how about we sneak away after curfew and got to the small lake in the park", I said remembering what Jeb said.

He nodded and looked away. His face unreadable. We reached school around 7:25 and I saw Iggy, Ella, JJ, Dylan, and Sam waiting for us at the tree near the gate. We approached them and they smiled at me but then looked behind me. "Hey guys. This is Fang. He moved from the city a couple of weeks ago", I said. "Hey, I'm Ella, that's Iggy, Sam, JJ, and Dylan", Ella said. He gave a small wave and said hi. After a few moments of awkward silence they started talking again. But then they were cut off from the bell ringing.

"Fang do you have your schedule?"I asked him. He nodded. "Let me see. Maybe we have the same classes", I suggested, heading off towards the building. He took his schedule out of his pocket and handed it to me. I got mines at the end of last semester so I remember it. I checked and we had every class together. Great! "Seems like we have every class together. Just follow me towards our homeroom and our first class", I said.

*******************************Time Pass*******************************************

I was in the hallway trying alone. I needed to drink some water because somehow, I was nervous. I don't know. It must've been the first day of school again nerves. I was about to head off again when I heard those familiar clicks of heels coming from the other end of the hall. I tried to get away before she noticed me. Too late her heel sounds were right behind me. "Well well well. Look what the garbage disposal forgot", the read haired whore said. "Yeah the wanna be whore behind me", I said turning around to face her. Her red hair hasn't changed a bit and neither has her green eyes.

She was wearing a skirt that ended 1 inch below that part and shirt that barely covered her chest. She also wore 10 inch black stripper heels. "That makes two of us then", she said. She unexpectedly kneed me in my stomach and I doubled over. She slapped me across the face and stepped on my foot with the end of her heel. I crumbled to the floor and she stepped on my hand with all her weight. "Maximum, what a shame", she said and leaving me but not before kicking me in my side. And I curled in a ball waiting for the pain to stop.

**There you guys go. Kind of short but I just wanted to post this up. I'm asking for 10 reviews. Well got to go. Gotta take a shower. Also vote on my poll pretty please. If not I'm going to choose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys another small chapter because I really don't have time. I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed because it was. I only had 3 hours to type it up and revise and edit it. I'll update the chapters so much better. Oh and guys check out my poll on my profile to vote on the next fanfiction I should write next. Because if you guys don't, I'll choose and you might not like it. Umm hum (snaps fingers while moving fingers to the left.) And mid-winter recess is coming up and I'll be able to update so much better and sooner. Ohh and Nighthawk21 I got the problem fixed. Thanks for noticing.**

**Also a few more things, have you guys heard of the book I Am Number Four? If you haven't then read it. It's really great and the actor, who plays the main character, is my Favorite actor. It's Alex Pettyfer and I also want to him to play Peeta Mellark in The Hunger Games. And check out his other movie Beastly in March. It's gonna be great! Sorry I get really excited over books. I'm a bookworm. And this chapter is dedicated to theirdarkmaterials cuz I love you and cuz you love Paramore. If you love Paramore let me know cuz we can be great friends. Sorry I'm ranting again.**

**Anyways, enough ranting and onwards to the story. Hope you guys like.**

Max P.O.V

Lissa left me there, with my insides hurting. I quickly looked up to the clock on the wall. 1:15. I had 20 minutes until my next class. I tried to get up, but my foot and sides made that impossible. I dragged myself to the bathroom, luckily next to the water fountain. After 5 minutes I made it. I made myself get up and look in the mirror. I had a red mark still fading in my right side of my face. My hand had a big bruise and my I lifted my shirt to check my abdomen. More bruises.

It was bad enough Jeb gave me his own bruises, but this whore too. My life officially sucked. I checked the clock in the bathroom. 1:20pm. I had at least 15 more minutes until my next class. I can go back inside, but people will notice me holding my side and the red mark. I can look down and my hair can hide my face. It was worth a shot. And for my pain, I guess I just have to wait until I got home, which was at 2:30. I guess I can wait that long.

I quickly got out of the bathroom and tried to walk normally, but I felt like collapsing anytime. My side was burning with pain. _Max, you should do something about this. You're a fighter. Fight back_, the voice chimed in my head. 'Shut up voice. It's my life and you're just a stupid annoying thing in my head' I replied. It shut up, thank God. I made it to the front of the classroom and opened the door with my head down. The class was doing independent work so only a few looked up.

"Max, don't take too long next time", the teacher whispered/yelled. I nodded with my head down. I quickly walked back to my spot at the end of the classroom. I sat down and continued my work that I started. The whole period went by like that and only one person seemed to know that I was hurt. Fang. He sat only 3 seats away from me and he noticed me weird behavior. Like when I looked down to talk to the teacher and how I was holding my insides in. I noticed he kept looking at me from the corner of my eyes. Finally the bell rang.

But I kept thinking about what the voice said. Actually I can fight. And I can't let some whore beat me to pieces. Well she really didn't. But during eight period I kept thinking about what happened. The voice was right. After school Lissa hangs out with the other wanna be whores in the back at the school after school. I was going to finally defend myself. I was gonna show that b-

"Um, Max? Are you okay? You seem that you're hurt", Fang whispered. We were in Calculus and he was sitting on my left. I nodded my head and continued with my work. 2:25pm. Homeroom time. Only 5 more minutes until I get my revenge. _Revenge is not good Maxi the _voice said. **This was your idea. And don't call me Maxi** I said. _ No, I said to defend yourself, not to get revenge_ it replied. ** Same thing **I finished and I thought I heard it sigh.

2:29pm. Yes one more minute and we'll be out. I had a light sweater in my hand and kept staring at my g-shock. It may seem surprising that I have a real g-shock, but remember Jeb makes me so the bills, so I'm in charge of money. 2:30. Time to defend myself. Iggy and Fang seemed to notice me mood change because the moment they dismissed me they grabbed a hold of either arm. Maybe you could see in my face that I was going to bolt as soon as possible.

"What up with you? You look like you see someone getting robbed", Iggy said. Fang nodded, backing up what he said. They let go of my arms and we met with JJ, Ella, Sam, and Dylan. "Hey guys. You know today wasn't so bad and why is Max walking away", Sam said. I was walking fast out of the school. In a few seconds I heard their footsteps behind. "Yo, Max. What's your hurry?"asked Ella. "Just shut up and follow me so then you'll know", I said and they followed me. They were whispering to each other confused. When we reached the back of the school everyone turned towards me as if I was crazy. When I say everyone I mean everyone. Lissa and her wanna be whore, the jocks, and our group. Lissa was in between the wall Jeffrey, the school player.

It seemed like they were shoving each others tongue down their throats. She pushed him off her and took two steps towards me. "Max! what brings you here? Didn't get enough of the hits I gave you in the hallway?"she asked in her 'menacing voice'. It didn't even seem like a menacing voice. "You know what Lissa? I let you hit me far too much already. And I'm tired of it. I'm not your punching bag anymore", I said. Lissa's group laughed, including her. "Max, she's been hitting you for the past 4 years!"Ella screeched. I didn't have to turn back to know everyone was surprised. Probably even Fang. I nodded me head. "And I had enough of it", I said. I closed the remaining space between me and Lissa who was still laughing. And I punched her nose.

**There you guys go. My first cliffy. You probably didn't see that coming. That Max was going to fight back. And that's it I guess. Sorry if the story is going fast, but to tell you guys the truth. I'm going to end it, I'm not going to let it keep going. Mainly because I want to do other stories. And I'm going to put my four shot of what happened after the Mockingjay epilogue. A hunger games book. So if you want to check it out it's going to be up sometime today or tomorrow. Don't forget to vote please! I want to let you guys choose. And one more thing. Does anyone recommend me any good books? I'm out of good books to read. R and R. Madam R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the other weekend. It's just that… well I didn't feel like it, okay? I also didn't have time. We had to go shopping and I was forced to go. Also because this old friend from last year keeps bugging me. We had a little fight. She's starting to bother some of my friends because they're my friends. She's also taking advantage because I'm not there, they're smaller than her, and they can't fight. That girl and me used to be friends, we were super tight. But she stabbed me in the back at the end of last semester and she gave me a mild depression so I'm still getting over that. And if you're wondering how I took it that seriously… well she turned the whole class against me, her cousin, the boy I used to like as well, and getting her 15 year old sister to threaten you in field day.**

**On top of that turning your friends who were like your sister against you and having her throw things at you and insults. But the worst thing is that I'm pacifist so I'm against fighting and she tried picking fights with me. Don't worry, I turned out to be the greater person and didn't get hurt. I also had to update my 4 shot so… sorry. Oh, and important author's note at the end of the story. This is dedicated to anyone who has gone to the same thing as me and Lana, cuz she's like me. CRAZY. I'm not sure but we're similar. Love you bunches Lana!**

**#####################################================#############################**

Max P.O.V

I felt her nose crunch under my knuckles. I pulled back and watched in satisfaction as she backs away and blood immediately gushed out. "OW! You bitch, that hurt", she yelled, trying to stop the blood. "Don't you know this was a gift?"She kept screeching on and on about how much I had to pay to fix her nose, how I will pay, and how much that hurt. "I stepped closer to her (get your mind out of the gutter people) and gave her one of my glares.

She tried to not look scared but failed when I saw her flinch. "Stay away from me and my friends. No, stay away from everyone. And do us all a favor, and don't be a slut. But that's not possible since you were born like that", I said backing up. "Fine, Maximum. I'll play your little game. Just know that I always win", she said wanting to seem tough. "No, it's not a game. I'm serious. Or do I have to punch you again for you to understand?"I asked. She shook her head no so fast, "No you're right Maxie. It has gone for too long. I'll stay out of your way", she said hastily.

I thought so. Something she did annoyed me. "Good. Oh and don't call me Maxie!" I yelled punching her in her nose again. I walked the way her little group was and knocked some of them down or bumped into them. I left with a smile that day, in such a long time. I heard then others yelling my name and running to catch up. But I ran to the park. I knew I was much faster than them so I made it to the corner before they could see me speeding away. I finally stood up for myself, and this time I felt like I lived up to my name! I'M MAXIMUM RIDE!

===============================#####################==============================

It's been 2 weeks since someone finally punched Lissa. I'm still getting pat in the backs and the whole school knows my name now. I'm kind of disturbed by this because I don't like the attention much. I like to stay in the shadows, hidden. But I'm happy they know who punched her. Our whole group keeps congratulating me. But aside from this, things at home are much worse. I show with more bruises and cuts than before. I even cut in school, only when the pain of my life comes back. Lately, I keep dreaming of this dark angel that always ends up helping me. And so far that dream has been annoying. It just reminds me of what will never happen.

One day I even consider the idea of suicide. I have nothing to live for. All of us die, I'll just shorten the time span for that. I came home from school and Jeb already is beating the crap out of me. He blames me for not finding his favorite beer in the refrigerator. What's so messed up is that it's not in the refrigerator. It's in the freezer. He likes his beer frozen so I put them up there. Like seriously, is he that stupid? I decided to end this crap I call a life once and for all. I wait until Jeb leaves the house, but I know he won't care anyways.

I say a quick prayer and leave a note saying all my goodbyes. I fill the tub up until the water almost comes out. I leave the note on my bed and I head into my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and whisper, "I'll be with you soon Mom". I kneel beside the tub and take a deep breath. I'm kind of scared about what happens after I leave. But I clear my head and think about how I will see my mom soon. I plunge my head into the tub, the water falling down onto the floor. I see the end of the tub, so I close my eyes. But as my nose reaches the water I hear my name being called out by a familiar voice.

**Kinda rushed. Sorry but I have to get off soon. Um I was wondering wether you want a little Miggy before Fax or Sax or Mylan? And if not Myggy how about Eggy or Niggy? Don't forget to vote on my poll. Please, I really want you guys to choose. I'll add more ideas cuz I got more ideas. Well I'm out. I'll probably update again before Monday. Depending. Peace. Madam R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here I am updating for the second time updating, well for making up for last week's no update. And thank you guys for the reviews and for my first fanfic I'm doing great. I'm so happy you guys are reading my story. I just want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who always reviews and for those who read my story. I will also like to thank MaeWithWings97 personally on this chapter. I'll take up your offer sometime. You guys really made my day because I found some of your reviews funny. I laugh easily, cuz I'm a happy person. ^_^ what can I say?**

**Another important author's note at the end so make sure to read it. This chapter has the first Iggy POV for you Iggy lovers! You're welcome! I'm an Iggy fan but I'm more of a Fang fan. Oh, and it's weird how all you guys agreed on Fax, it was creepy. But that's how I am so I LOVE creepy. Well here you guys go! Enjoy. (Anyone loves Ke$ha's We R Who We R? Cuz I do. listening to it and it is on my playlist)**

Iggy P.O.V

Lately I've been noticing how Max has kept more to herself. She barely talks and she's turning into Fang. She doesn't even eat much anymore, and Max has a big appetite. She eats more than Sam and Dylan combined. She has bags under her eyes, and her hair has lost that shine it usually has. Apart from that, she also has more bruises and I can't even imagine how many cuts she has.

She has been slacking off in class, trying to regain lost sleep. Everyone else noticed this, but she says she's fine. That it's just highs school stress. The others believed her when she reassured us 5 times. But I knew Max better than that. I also think she wasn't fooling Fang. He kept asking her what was wrong when she pushed her food around or when she tried taking a nap in class. She seemed annoyed by his reactions but happy because no one has cared that much about her besides me since her mom's death.

Tonight I decided to go visit her. I was standing in front of her house and saw Jeb driving away. The light from her room was on. I yelled her name because they had no doorbell and I left my phone at home, so I couldn't call her to open the door for me. She didn't reply. She didn't even look out her window. Weird. I called her name again and no answer. That's when I started to worry. I ran up to her front door but it was lock.

I went to her back door and I noticed it was open. Max always kept the back door open so she can get away when she needs to in the middle of the night. I quickly went up the stairs into her room, but she wasn't there. But there was water coming out from under her bathroom door. I knew this was a bad thing so I opened the door. There was Max leaning besides the tub her head plunged into the water.

"Max!"I yelled and ran to her side. I pulled her out and checked her pulse, that wasn't there. I laid her down on the wet floor and tilted her head back. I pinched her nose and started giving her mouth to mouth. **(I don't mean to anger any Fax fans with this, but wouldn't you the same? I'll make it up with some Fax later! Happy?) **After a few minutes of CPR, she started coughing up water. Her eyes started to flutter open, and the knots in my stomach eased a little. "Max, what the hell was that? You scared the living crap out of me!" I whispered/yelled pulling her head onto my lap. **(One of you asked for Eggy, so this is like a sister and brother thing he's doing. Please don't kill me!)**

"I'm so sorry Iggy. But I have nothing to live for. My mom's dead, my dad hates me, I have no life. So why should I take up other's people space and air?" she croaked. Sobs escaped her lips and even though her face was wet I noticed her tears. "Don't say that Max. That's not true. You have me, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Sam, Dylan, and Dr. Martinez. See you're not alone", I said to her. She kept on crying and she hung onto me.

After a few minutes I helped her up so she could change, while I cleaned up the bathroom. After 5 minutes we were done and I tucked her into bed. "Don't do this to yourself. You're important, don't forget that, okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and whispered, "Thank you Iggy. I wish you were my brother". I looked at my watch and noticed it read 7:57pm. I had to get home in 3 minutes, but I was afraid of leaving Max alone. After what happened today, I wouldn't leave anything deadly with her.

"Look, Max I have to leave in 3 minutes. And I'm not leaving you alone, so I know Fang lives next to you. I'm going to call him to come and babysit you tonight", I said. "No. The last thing is him knowing about all of this", she yelled, but coughed at the end. Her throat was really sore after that suicide attempt. "Max, this is serious. You're being abused and you just decided a suicide attempt! Max that's it, I have to do something. It's been 6 years!" I yelled. She flinched at my tone and looked at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry about that. But Max you can't live like this anymore. Just do me this one favor", I said, my voice much more calm.

"Okay Iggy. Just this one, but after this I'm going to tell someone. You're right", she said meeting my eyes. "Okay good. Now let me borrow your phone. I left mine at home", I said. She sat up and took her phone from her nightstand and handed it to me. I grabbed it and searched for Fang's phone number. I called and heard the ringing thingy. "Hello?" he asked after the 5th ring. "Yeah, Fang? Hey buddy can you come over to Max's house? It's kind of important", I said. "Sure. Give me a minute", he said and I hung up. "He'll be here momentarily. Just sit tight", I said and headed downstairs to open the door for Fang who was going up the stairs.

"Hey Iggy. What's up? Is Max alright?" he asked. "Actually not really. Look, what I'm about to say is a secret and is crucial, so don't interrupt me. Max has suffered 6 years of abuse. She's been cutting herself for 3 years now and tonight she tried to kill herself. And I'm afraid of leaving her alone, so can you look after her tonight. I have to go babysit my little brother, Gazzy. So I can't be here", I said. He nodded. "Thank you man. I got to go now. Please keep this to yourself and just promise me you'll take care of her Fang. She's like a sister to me. And sorry this sis such on short notice", I said stepping out into the night. "By the way her father might not get home until tomorrow noon so you can take the guest room", I added. "Don't worry Iggy. I'm not letting her out of my sight so you can stop worrying now", he said. Wow, a full sentence. I nodded and left Max's house.

**Hope you guys liked it. I wanted it to be longer but I have to get off now because I need to do my laundry and take a shower still and prepare my things for school tomorrow. I know I have to do this in the beginning of the story but I want to do this differently.**

**Disclaimer: If I'd owned Maximum Ride I would be boasting by now. Hope that cleared things up.**

**Anyways I really want you guys to vote on the poll. It's crucial for another story. I'll add some ideas to it because I got more ideas. See, I'm searching for new material for you guys. Anyways, I'll try to update before the end of the week, but I think I might not. Oh, and the first 10 reviewers will get a sneak peek into the next chapter where there will be Fax. The first one will get Fang for a day, and the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** will get 15 of Iggy's cupcakes and cookies. The others left up until 8 will get 10 cupcakes and cookies. So hurry and review, please. I beg you! That's pretty much it and also check out my other story, you can find it on my profile. Peace out. Madam R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. It's a school day, and so far I'm missing 3 not so important homework to write this chapter less rushed. I hope you're happy! But I really don't do homework anyways, so I really don't girl. Believe I wasn't like this in 3****rd**** grade. I used to want to do my homework, but I changed, a lot! Now people call me emo! I'm not emo! What makes them think that?**

**Fang: Maybe it's the fact that your favorite color is black, you wear your hair so it covers your right eye most of the time and you listen to Metal and Rock. Also that you can sing just like Evanescence!**

**Me: Okay, but I don't wear all black. My dad won't let me. I have a theory about that. And it covers my eyes because I like my hair messy! And nothing is wrong with Metal and Rock music. And how is it scary that I sang all the high notes to Sweet Sacrifice without my voice breaking?**

**Fang: *Shrugs shoulders* we're judge very easily aren't we?**

**Me: Yeah. Anyways enjoy!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Yeah, that was like from two weeks ago. Sorry. You guys are probably (actually not probably, but you are mad) mad at me but I got grounded over some piece of paper and lately I've been getting detentions. And now my parents are accusing me of a vow I made to myself before I started school. That I'd never ever get detentions. I mean I don't remember that. *looks guilty and coughs***

**Anyways, one of you said that you wanted longer chapters so yeah. Expect the upcoming chapters like 3, 4, or 5 pages longs. Maximum is 6 pages. Yeah and guys I posted two new ideas for the next story idea now so… yeah go vote. I decided to keep the Author's note above to prove to you guys I was updating during school days instead of just the weekends. And I already read Angel. The ending left me kind of satisfied but not happy. Now we have to wait another year to see how the series ends. Great… thanks a lot JP, NOT! Ugh. Here you guys go. Oh and did any of you see Lady Gaga's performance at the Grammy's? I did and I loved it. Kind of creepy though. Here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish… *sigh***

Fang P.O.V.

I stood there shocked. Luckily Iggy wasn't here to see the shock across my face. Max tried to commit suicide? All of this was too much for me. I never thought Max would be this extreme! After a few minutes I had to call Nudge to bring me my pajamas. Since I was staying over to watch Max, I couldn't stay in these clothes. I pressed the number 3 for Nudge's speed dial. "Hello? Fang? Why are you calling?" she asked. "I- I… Max asked me to come over for a sleepover sort of thing. Can you bring me my pj's and sleeping bag?"I asked. "Oh, do you like her? Does she _like you_? Is that why she asked you over? Are you guys in a secret relationship? Oh, that sounds like Romeo and Juliet! I read that book, the Shakespeare's way, which is the original one, the kid English version and the vampire version. I got to say I liked that ending better. I think that author copied Stephenie Meyer. But I think that version was written before Twilight came out so… you know I'm in the mood for watching the movies. I can't wait till Breaking Dawn comes out! I'm going-"Nudge started to ramble.

"Nudge! Nudge! Shut up please. I don't really have the time and the attitude to deal with the Nudge Channel right now, okay? I'm sorry. Just bring me what I asked you please? Thank you", I said, my voice exasperated. "Okay Fang. I'm sorry I'll be right there. Just give me a minute. Okay? I also got to put some make up on. I can't go out in public looking plain! Oh, maybe I can-", Nudge started to ramble, but I hung up the phone before her droning made me ears bleed. I love that girl to death, but sometimes (most) of the times she needs to control her mouth. She can probably kill the undead, and they're already dead, technically. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. What would make Max to try and kill herself? It doesn't make sense unless Max isn't satisfied with anything in her life. Maybe that's why she cuts herself and has those bruises on her arms.

She doesn't seem the much masochistic person. And if she does hurt herself than why didn't anyone helped her? Specially Iggy, since he cares for her like a sister. After a few minutes there was a knock on the front door. It must be Nudge, bringing my stuff. The girl took her time. She probably noticed I hung up about 2 minutes ago, so caught up on her rambling. I answered the door and saw Nudge standing there, with my stuff. "Hey Fang. That was rude you hung up on me! Oh well I guess I deserve it anyways for rambling. Now can you tell me why you're staying over at Max's house?"she asked. "Look Nudge, things are kind of complicated with Max. I'll tell you when I know more, okay Nudge? And I'm sorry for hanging up on you. I didn't mean to, I'm just over whelmed with this Max thing. But you're still my favorite girl", I said grabbing Nudge in a hug, but then grabbed her into a headlock. "Fang! Stop, you're gonna mess up my hair!"she screamed, laughing. I cracked a smile and that was a nearly a laugh to them. I let go of her and she hugged me back.

"I love you too Fang! Sweet dreams and tell Max I said hi", she said and left. I closed the door and walked upstairs to Max's room. I knocked on her door and when she didn't respond I walked in. she was lying facing the wall away from the door. She was breathing normally, so I knew she wasn't sleeping, yet. "Max? I know you're awake. C'mon, talk to me", I said, setting down my stuff and walking forwards slowly towards her bed. She still didn't answer me. "Max, don't be mean. I'm trying to be nice and I want to help you. Please, I need to know what happened. If not I can't help you", I said now approaching her bed. I gave her 2 minutes to answer me and to give her, her space.

Just I was about to ask her again to tell me , she rolled over and faced me. "Fang, you know nothing about me. Only Iggy knows what's really going on. Even then it took me a long time to tell him what was really wrong with me. And I did it because I started to trust him. He's like my brother, so now you are going to give me 3 reasons on why I should trust you", she said, sitting up and meeting me eyes. Was she really going to make me do this? Why does she have to be so difficult? "Max, are you seriously gonna make me do this? Isn't this a little childish?" I asked her. "You tell me. If you really do care about me like you say you do, then prove it", she said crossing her arms across her chest and giving me her stubborn look.

"Fine, number one. Max I really want to help you and if I didn't I wouldn't bother asking you what's wrong. Number two, my practically calls me emo, because they think I don't show emotion. It's not that I'm emo, but I just don't like showing emotion. But I'm showing you emotion when I ask what's wrong and you see the worry on my face. Number three, I barely know you and I already want to help you. Is that good enough good for you?" I asked her crossing my arms across my chest like her. She stared at me like I didn't get something, and I was growing more exasperated with her. It's been weeks since I met her and I knew since then that something was wrong.

After a minute of staring at each other she told me. "I said to prove it to me. That means you're gonna have to prove it to me. Not tell me okay?" she said and then laid down again but still looking at me in the eye. "Max, please. I know you're not okay and I know you know I know **(Sorry about that. Only way to explain it)**. So why can't you just tell me?" I asked her, kneeling next to her bed so I was at her level. "Fang, please. If you really want to help me, just prove to me I can trust you. Please, Fang", she responded. I knew it was gonna take a long time to prove her that, so I was going to start now.

"Fine. I will. I'm going to take care of you. I'll show you that you can trust me", I said. She looked at me doubtfully and surprised. "If you want to, I'm not stopping you", she said. "I do want to waste my time and convince you, that I am trustworthy. Now hold still. I'll be right back", I whispered getting up and going down to the kitchen. I checked all her cupboards, until I found what I was looking for.

I prepared us hot chocolate with whip cream, some milk, and marshmallows.** (Yummy, it's my favorite winter snack. And its winter now! Yay) **I brought them upstairs carefully and entered Max's room. She was facing the opposite wall again and by her normal breathing, I knew she wasn't asleep yet, again. I set them down and sat on her bed. The moment I sat down she turned around to face me. I gave her half a smile and offered her the hot chocolate. She sat up and took it, the cup heating up her cold fingers. She returned that half smile and took a sip from the hot chocolate. I saw her eyes filled with awe but sadness. What brought that on?

"Thanks. How did you find it, I thought we didn't have any", she said. "Somehow I found some downstairs. I have a gift", I said to her. She didn't reply. She just looked down at the chocolate and sipped it. I took my mug and started drinking mine. After a few moments of silence-the not awkward ones-I was about to speak up when she did. "You know, before my mom di-left, she used to make me hot chocolate when I was upset, sad, scared, or cold. She also would make me little snacks when I would get home. We would go to the backyard and draw constellations in the summer. In winter we would watch scary movies or play video games all night. She was very cool", she said looking up at me when she was done.

I was shocked she would say this. Did she trust me that much already? Being Max I would expect her to take light years to trust me like that. I noticed she was expecting me to say something. "Wow. I'm sorry. Did this remind you of her?"I asked unsure of what to say. "Yeah. You brought hot chocolate and she would've done the same", she whispered, staring off into space, sadness in her chocolate eyes. "Why did she leave?"I asked all of a sudden.

She looked at me and held my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I acted on impulse", I explained quickly. She smiled, some of that sadness leaving her eyes. "It's okay", she said, but then her face turned series. "That's what I'd like to know, Fang. Why did she leave", she whispered. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and finished it. She set the mug down on bedside table, and laid down again. I finished mine and set it next to hers.

"Um, I know Iggy asked you to babysit me after what happened tonight. So do you have your jamies or what?"she asked looking up at me. I cracked a full smile. "Jamies? Does it look like I wear Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle PJ's? If so, then I don't know in what planet you live on", I said. She started laughing at her joke. I love how her smile makes her brown eyes melt and look like chocolate. "Nah. Nudge brought over my stuff. Guess I'm going to have to sleep on the floor since I believe you don't have a guest room", I said. She nodded her head.

"Be right back. Gonna get my stuff", I said and jogged out the door. I grabbed my stuff from where I left them and went back inside. "Where can I change?"I asked Max. She pointed to a door in front the bed and I went inside. She had her own bathroom just like my room. I would be expecting something pink in any girl's bathroom but Max, I wasn't sure. Everything seemed fine. Like a normal bathroom. **(Ima skip this part. Ha ha ha. I'm sorry. I'll make it up. Someday…)**

As I was putting away my clothes I noticed bloody bandages in the trash can. I know people shouldn't snoop around other people's stuff but my curiosity got the better of me. I checked through the cupboard under the sink and noticed a bunch of first aid kits, more bandages, but the scariest part was that there was a knife, with dried blood on it. I knew asking Max would deny the answer of my question, but I would ask Iggy instead. He should know what the heck Max does with that knife.

Max P.O.V

I knew I probably shouldn't have let Fang into my bathroom. He could figure out everything I've tried so hard to hide. But he doesn't seem like the kind that snooped around. But then, no one is who they seem. I'll have to be extra careful around him. And I also knew Iggy would make me tell someone. But I'll just go to some community center and enter some group therapy. I know that would at least hold Iggy into telling anyone for at least 3 months or so. It isn't much time, but it is enough for me to figure out a plan. The reason I'm afraid of telling anyone is because of the day Jeb threatened to come after me and murder me slowly if he ended up in jail because of me. And I believe him because if he can hurt his daughter senseless without caring, he can surely kill her and be able to live with the guilt. I have to do something soon I can please both sides. But when will I ever please myself? When will fate finally let me care about myself for a day?

**Okay guys… hope you liked this chapter! I want to leave it on another cliffy. I'm EVIL! (Thunder sound) Mwahahaha. So I'm asking you guys to give me over or 110 reviews and all of you will get Fang and/or Iggy. You will also get 20 of Iggy's Pancakes for breakfast, cupcakes for a snack and chocolate chip cookies for desert after dinner. And vote again or check out the two new ideas on my poll. I'll try to update 3 or 4 times in the week. Oh and I really don't like my username and I'm probably gonna change it. If you agree with me give me ideas on a new username. Until then my darlings. Madam R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey darlings! Don't ask why I said that. Anyways most of you are going to be disappointed. Max is not going to tell Fang everything just yet. But that's not the upsetting part. Guess what other bitch is joining us today! BRIDGID! Hope I spelled that right. (Sorry for my language. Can't help it. Teehee) Anyways I'm gonna stop babbling and guys please get me 110 reviews. I'll give you all a sneak peek into the next chapter. Enjoy. And also Cirruz The Night Elf had claimed Fang hers. Sorry. Even I'm crying over this.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm and the fact that I was actually comfortable for once. I noticed my head was lying down on somebody's chest. I looked up and saw Fang's eyes flutter open. WTF? Why was he next to me in my bed? I don't remember- oh yeah. I let him because I felt bad he had to sleep on the floor so I let him sleep next to me. Pleas, people. Get your mind out of the gutter. But the question was, why did he have his arms wrapped around my waist? And why was I all cuddly bear on him? He looked down and his usually showing- no-emotions eyes showed surprise.

He kept looking at me, as if I held the answer. "I seriously don't know Fang. Um, I probably had a nightmare or something? I don't know. But if you tell soul I will beat you to death, bring you back and kill you again. Got it?"I threatened him. He nodded his head and I rolled of him. "C'mon, we have to get ready for another boring day at a place called hell. A.K.A school", I said getting today's clothes out of my closet and I went into the bathroom to change. I know I should take a shower but I didn't feel like it. I was still kind of rusty after yesterday's major suicidal act.

By the time I came out, Fang was already dressed and he was making my bed. He had on his usual black attire. His back was to me and then he turned around when he heard me come out of the bathroom. I noticed how his black eyes held mine for a minute and then he turned around again. I missed how his eyes held mine, even for just a small moment. Wow, Max please get a grip. That was weird. "You don't have to do that. Just leave it like that", I said running my bush through my hair. "Are you sure? I don't mind, really", he said, his hands half gripping the sheets. I nodded and finished combing my hair. I set the comb down on the on the little cupboard thingy in the bathroom.

When I turned around Fang was leaning against the door frame. "You have really nice color hair", he whispered and fingered a lock of my hair. He ran his fingers through my hair and then he seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand. I was blushing and I missed the feel of his fingers in my hair. "Um, can I ah fix my hair?" he asked calmly. Why was he asking me? Oh yeah it was my bathroom. I nodded and he stepped aside and I left the bathroom. I still missed the feel of his warm fingers in my hair. Max, c'mon, stop thinking those things!

What was up with me today? I looked at my alarm clock and it read 6:53. I still had time to leave Jeb his lunch ready for when he comes home. When he leaves like he did yesterday, he comes home around 1 or 12pm. I just threw together some in ingredients and by the time I was don't it 7:09am. I had enough time to walk to school. I thought Fang would be right behind me, silent like always but he wasn't there. I thought if he left without me, but I would have heard the door. He must be still in my bathroom. Wow. Does he take this long to fix his hair? I put Jeb's lunch in the microwave and left a note on the door of it.

I got my sweater from the rack and went upstairs. Fang wasn't in my room and the bathroom door was closed. I knocked on it and no answer. "Fang you in there?"I asked, a little worried. "Yeah", was all I got back. "Well, hurry up. Time to go to school", I said. After three seconds I was about to knock again but the door opened. "Ready to go?"he asked and stepped to the side. "Yeah. C'mon, aren't we gonna catch up with your sisters?"I asked suspicious. Fang's eyes were harder and his jaw was clenched. He nodded and got his black hoodie, of course. Something tells me he was snooping around my stuff. Even if he did see the first aid kits, I'll just tell him it's for emergencies. I have the most perfect excuse. Or maybe not.

We grabbed our book bags and walked out. I closed the door behind me and we headed over to his house. Just as he was about to open the door the girls came out. What is up with that today? "Hey Max", both girls said together at the same time. Creepy. I waved and the girls yelled goodbye to their mother. I used to that and a wave of envy swept over me. But then I thought it wasn't their fault that my mom died and I can't do that anymore. I took a deep breath and I descended the porch stairs with them behind me. The girls once again went in front of us and Fang must've noticed that look I had when the girls said goodbye to their mom because he gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the sidewalk.

Something told me Fang knew what was happening. And if he did he wasn't as dumb as I thought. Even if he didn't know, I'm not risking my chances if he does have an idea. He can tell his "theories" to anyone in our group. I was gonna tell him today. But I couldn't do it after school because someone would hear. Or right now because of his sisters. I would have to do it at lunch time. I would tell him to meet me at the library and I would tell him. But he would have to swear himself to secrecy first. I sighed and thought of how two people knowing was far too much.

Time Pass

In physics I wrote a note to Fang and I sent passed it to him. It wasn't fair how we were seated next to each other in almost every class. And we had every class together. Life is always cruel. And what made it crueler is that today a new girl enrolled. Lissa's cousin enrolled. Bridged, is exactly like her but then crueler. She dresses like Lissa, but she's just 3 times worse than Lissa. I guess it runs in the family. I wouldn't be surprised if their grandmother was just like them. But I mean in character because an elderly woman dressed like them is just, gross. I shuddered at the though and carried on with my staring off into space in the middle of class routine.

After Fang read my note he tapped my hand and shrugged his shoulders. I let him know with my eyes that it was private and I couldn't say anything right now or on a piece of paper. Somehow he understood what I was I saying and he turned his attention to the board again. I can't believe he was actually paying attention. After the boring lecture and the homework sheet Ms. Gilbert passed out the bell rang. Time for lunch. We packed out things but Fang and I held back for a while. "I'm going to get something from the vending machine first. But I'll catch up Max", he said. I nodded and we both left.

We had to go upstairs since all the science rooms were under the first floor. We caught up with the rest of the group by the school's main entrance. When we reached them, Ella was complaining how the stairs can injure somebody easily. "I mean, the material they're made of can make somebody brake a bone if the fall down the stairs", she said. Apparently she stripped and hurt her knee. "Why would somebody fall down the stairs in school?"Iggy asked. She shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Somebody could push them". **(Important Clue) **

I was about to split to go to the library when Sam asked why I was leaving. "I have to go to the library to do some research", I said and walked away. They said okay and told me it sucked. I caught Fang's eyes and he winked at me, letting me know that he would be right up. I went up the stairs to the third floor and just as I got off onto the landing the sluts came out. Lissa and Bridgid came out with their arms crossed over their chest. "That's the bitch who messed up my face", Lissa said to Bridgid. "Don't worry. I'll handle her cousin. I'll make her pay for doing that to you", Bridgid said, apparently trying to sound tough. But her voice came out raspy and sounded like she was recovering from a bad cough. Ewwwww.

She came towards me and I balled my hands into fist. "I'm not afraid of you", I whispered menacingly and gave them my best death glare. She tried not to flinch, but failed. She threw her hand to slap me but I caught it. What up with the slapping? Cant they punch. She seemed to not act surprised but failed, again. I threw a punch to her eye but she kicked me in my ankle. Let me tell you those stripper shoes they wear, can hurt somebody. Then she pushed me back.** (The clue was soooo obvious)**

Since the stairs were right behind I tried to grip the railing, but my hurt ankle gave away and I started to fall backwards. My back, arms, legs, and my head kept banging on the stairs as I stumbled down the stairs. I tried to grip the railing as I fell, but my hands kept slipping. But the worst part was that my head kept banging but I couldn't stop it from hitting the stairs hard. I saw that the stairs were ending but my head banged really hard against the last step and I blacked out.

**Don't you just love cliffys? I kinda do. but only cuz I torment you guys. And I'm sorry if there's any typos, I just don't have time to re-read it cuz I have to logo off now and do break homework. Why does this happen to Max a second time? In the first chapter she felon rocks and now stairs? Wow. **

**Max: Only cuz you make me**

**Me: Yeah…**

**So everyone click that little button that says Review. Yeah that was made especially for you. Go ahead. Take your time. Click it. Yeah just drag your mouse over there. Then you click. Anytime now….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my darlings. Loved that cliffy? Yeah me neither. I'll probably update again on Sunday and I'm going to add a small chapter after this one. I'm so nice. Now for my 110****th**** Sofiiaaaa or something like that. This is your shout out. You're welcome. Now for the character, what shall your name be? PM me or just tell me everything when you click the little button just like you did last time. Ohh and 3 other lucky reviewers will be able to get a character in my story and a shout out. Give me one of your best creative reviews. And thank you guys for 120 freaking reviews. So…. Yeah you know the drill. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm not the author cuz if I was, I would be boasting (not really) but Enjoy the story anyways.**

Fang P.O.V

I winked at Max and left with the rest of the group. Everyone was still ranting about how dangerous the stairs were. Right until Iggy had to make a creepy comment and earned a slap from Ella. I separated from them and headed to the vending machine. Chips, granola bars, sour candy, more chips. Most of these snacks are not the best. I just got the granola bar and left the cafeteria. I wonder what Max was gonna tell me. Maybe she was finally gonna admit her problems. I thought I showed her yesterday that she can trust me.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard loud thuds coming from the stairs. I walked a little faster and I saw some girl rolling down the stairs. I looked closer and noticed that girl was Max. I rushed towards her and right when I reached the landing her head hit the last step. I heard a sickening thud. I carefully picked her up and out her head gently on my lap. I looked down at her and blood was slowly trickling down her temple. I knew Max wasn't clumsy, so someone must've pushed her. I looked up and no one was there.

I looked around and I knew nobody was going to be at the halls at the moment. I pulled out my phone carefully and texted Iggy, telling him to bring a teacher, no questions asked it was an emergency. I looked through my book bag for something to stop the bleeding. Nothing was in there except for my notebooks and my homework. Just as I was going to search Max's book bag, I heard running down the hall. I looked up to find Iggy running and our Math teacher walking fast after Iggy. Good thing he came alone.

"What the hell happened?"Iggy asked when he reached us. "Language Mr. - What happened?"Mr. Simmons asked. "I was gonna meet Max at the library to um, study but I went to the cafeteria first for something from the vending machine. I told her I was gonna catch up to her but when I was walking to the library, she was already falling", I explained, my voice filled with worry. Apparently, Iggy showed surprise and so did Mr. Simmons. "Alright. Iggy get the principle and I'll call the paramedics. She might have a concussion", Mr. Simmons ordered. In no time Iggy ran down the hallway again and Mr. Simmons pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Find something to stop the bleeding, Fang", he said and I nodded my head. I searched through Max's book bag while he told the police everything that happened. After a while of searching I still couldn't find anything. Then I heard frantic running again from the hallway. It was Iggy and Mrs. Burns. "Iggy got anything to stop the bleeding?"I asked. He quickly took of his sweater and handed it to me. He knelt down next to me and put his sweater to Max's temple, while I tried to keep her head elevated. "Did you see anything Fang? Do you think she could have done this on purpose? What if she tried to kill herself again?"Iggy asked worriedly. "I doubt it. And she seemed okay after yesterday. We have to do something Iggy, if she was trying to kill herself again", I said, my voice just like Iggy's. He nodded but kept his eyes on Max's face. Some of her hair was covered in blood and it made her blonde hair look scary.

"Alright, we've called the paramedics and they're on their way. We're going to keep all the students inside the cafeteria. I also tried calling her father but he won't pick up. Do you guys know anyone else who we could contact?"Mrs. Burns asked. "We could call my mom but she's at work", I said. "We can call my mom. She's practically Max's aunt to her", Iggy offered. She nodded and turned to Mr. Simmons. "Get as much teachers as you can. We have to keep the students inside before some ridiculous rumor breaks out. Bring them out to the courtyard using the back entrance", she said and he ran off.

"Can any of you tell me how she fell down the stairs?"Mrs. Burns asked. I quickly told her everything and when I was done the paramedics came running through the hallway. They came with a gurney and I carefully laid Max's head on my book bag. The paramedics carefully lifted her and put a neck brace on her. Mrs. Burns, Iggy, and I followed them. "Can we ride with her, please?"asked Iggy. I was just about to ask the same thing. "Only one of you may. At least until Iggy's mother gets to the hospital", she replied stern fully. "Pleas Iggy let me go", I begged Iggy. He wasn't the only one surprised. "Alright. We'll follow as soon as school's over. Or if my mom pulls me out of school early. I nodded and followed the paramedics. They lifted Max up into the ambulance and I went on it.

The paramedic was going to stop me but Mrs. Burns explained the situation. He seemed unsure but let me in. he closed the door and I sat down on the little seat/couch thingy. There was another paramedic helping Max's head stop bleeding. I grabbed Max's hand and stared at her, willing for her to be alright. Something told me that someone pushed her down the stairs. But we couldn't prove that since nobody was around at that time. Everybody, including teachers were at lunch. I would have to investigate if anyone might have seen someone walk in the direction of the library. I wanted to believe that Ma x was gonna be alright, but a little voiced in the back of my head denied it.

Max P.O.V

I felt like I was floating. Everything was weightless and floating. But all I saw was white everywhere. I tried to walk around to find if anyone else was around, but I couldn't find anyone. Just as I was about to give up, something whispered Max. I walked in the direction of the voice. It kept calling but it changed. It sounded like many people were talking at once. Who were these people? Why won't they show me who they are, or where they're at? They kept calling Max, and I wondered who this Max was.

Then the voices stopped abruptly. Then the white started to slowly fade into darkness. "Wait. Please! Someone tell me where am I! Please", I screamed everywhere. But it kept getting darker until I couldn't even see my hands. I tried to walk, to find a light somewhere. But since it was dark, I stumbled over my own two feet ever 25 steps. After what seemed years of walking, or more like stumbling around, I saw a faint light ahead. I quickly ran towards it but something tripped me. I fell and tried to feel what tripped me but I felt nothing. Just as I was about to give up I felt it. It was cool and felt smooth. But then at the other end it felt like plastic and less cold.

I tried to grab it by the cold end, but it dug into my skin. I felt blood trickling down and I quickly kicked the object in front of me. I saw its outline because of the faint light. I quickly got up, clutching my injured hand to my chest and hurried on. I stopped when I saw the object. I squinted and saw its outline. It was a knife! I quickly looked down at my hand and I saw my arm covered in healed cuts. I looked back down at the knife and back at my arm. I couldn't possibly have done that to myself.

Frightened I got up and backed away from the knife. I turned around and faced the light. It was so bright I had to block my eyes. _Go in_ said a voice in my head. I was afraid to but somehow my feet shuffled forward. I stopped and I wanted to go back but the light sucked me in. it felt like I was falling at 100 miles per hour. Like the huge drop in a roller coaster. Like the one in Six Flags theme park, Kinda Ka coaster. **(It's scary. It gives me the creeps just by looking at it)** just I saw ground I screamed inside my head, "I'm going to die!" But just I was about to hit the ground something held me in place, 3 inches above the ground. After 3 seconds it let me drop. **(Like in the Harry Potter: The Order of the Phoenix)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my eyes, but the light was too bright I closed my eyes again. I heard a steady _beep, beep, beep_. I slowly opened my eyes and when I fully opened them, everything was blurry. I blinked rapidly, trying to get the blurriness gone. After a while everything came into view. I looked around and I was on a white bed. The walls, sheets, and tables were white. Except for the sleeping boy next to me. He wore all black. His hair was black and he had olive skin. His head rested on his arms, which were rested on the edge of the bed on my right. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

But this person didn't seem familiar. He looked like he wouldn't attack me so I nudged his shoulder. He didn't feel it so I kept nudging him. His whole body shook and then he slowly woke up. He stretched and gave a yawn and looked up at me. His eyes where all black like his hair. His eyes widened when he saw me. I felt scared for a second, thinking he was gonna attack me. "Max, you're awake", he yelled. I looked around and noticed he was talking to me. My name wasn't Max, was it? "Who's Max?"I asked. His eyes changed from happiness to surprise. "Do you know who I am?"he asked. I shook my head no slowly. He got up and he went to the door. He screamed for someone named doctor. He came back and sat next to me. "Who did you call?"I asked, scared he was going to harm me. "The doctor. He will help you", he replied worriedly. I was about to ask who he was until the door opened. A man with a white lab coat came in with more people behind me.

They all looked happy to see me and they all screamed Max. They took me by surprise I backed away into my bed. The bed was uncomfortable and lumpy. "Max, how are you feeling?"the man in white asked. "Who's Max?"I asked again. Everyone except the man looked surprised. Why was everyone doing that? "Um, never mind. How do you feel?"the man asked again. "Good, I guess", I whispered. "Um, can you remember anyone of these people?"he asked. I looked at all the people. I shook my head no. "Alright. Um, I'll be right back to check on you okay?"he asked and waited patiently for my response. I shrugged my shoulders and he ushered the people including the boy next to me out the room. Why did he ask me if I knew them?

Fang P.O.V.

The doctor told us to come outside for a moment and I followed everyone else. He closed the door and looked at all of us. "We knew it was a possibility that she would lose her memory, but it wasn't such a big one. I'm afraid she ahs memory lose", the doctor said. Everyone looked at each other shocked. "Do you know how long this will be for?"asked Ella. The doctor shook his head no. "I'm afraid not. So from now it's up to you guys to help her bring back her memory", he said. I couldn't believe Max has amnesia. And if she's like this then Jeb would hurt her easily.

**That's it for now my darlings. Mom says I have to log off. I'll update the rest either tomorrow or on Sunday. Yeah I hate cliffys and so do you. Don't forget to review for your chance to be a character in my story. The 3 most creative and/or my favorites one win. Aside from you Sofiiaaa, you already get a spot in it. So yeah. Everyone will get a little summary on the next chapter. Good for you! Until then… Madam R. PS- Vote on my poll. I posted two new ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys this is a small chapter. Yeah I know…awww. Sorry, but I only have like an hour on the computer so yeah… And the winners are…**

**blondie628**

**MaeWithWings97**

**Ballerinagurl222**

**Yeah PM on how you want your character to look like and the name you'll like.**

**Enjoy.**

**************************************3 Days Later**************************************

Fang P.O.V.

Max was out of the hospital clueless. She still hadn't remembered any of us and we've been trying to help her these past 3 days. Today she went back home with Jeb and Iggy and I are worried. So I let her know I lived next door and for whatever reason to come over. But it seems she doesn't trust all of us yet. She only knows that her name is Max and that everyone else is her friends. Went Jeb brought her home I could hear her screaming in about two hours. I told my mom what I heard and she went to go ask him why she did. And he replied that she saw a bug and freaked out.

But my mom believed him and she told me not to worry. I tried calling Iggy but something is wrong with his phone and left with his mom to go check it out. So now I'm alone, because mom went to take Nudge and Angel to another shopping trip. She warned that I'm going to have to go shopping soon as well. I was listening to Linkin Park when someone frantically banged on the door. I went to see go it was. I opened the door and Max stumbled. I quickly caught her around her waist.

She looked up at me and I saw a bruise forming on her left cheek. Her eyes were streaming with tears. I quickly gathered her in my arms and hugged her. She just cried on my shirt. Then the sobs broke out. It surprised me Max would be crying, she always hides her emotions and doesn't look like she's that fragile. But the Max that was in my arms now was crying her soul out, she seemed so broken. After a while, when her sobs turned quieter I led her to the living room and sat her down on my lap.

"I-I-I didn't know he would do this. I tried to cook him something but I don't know anything. H-h-he just punched me and kicked me", she sobbed. Her broken voice made me take down my wall. I looked at her with a worrisome and she stared back at me, her eyes begging for me to help. "Look, we have to tell someone. Maybe we can-", I started to say but she cut me off by pressing her hand on my mouth. Her soft hands made my heart flutter a little faster. Wow, that's weird. She shook her head frantically and her eyes doubled the amount of fear. "No. we can't tell anyone. He will only hit me more. Please tell me you'll help me escape him without bringing anyone else into this mess. We can't let them find out. We can't let anyone find out", she said, her hand still on my mouth.

I was torn between two difficult decisions. To tell someone the truth and stop her from getting hurt by that man she calls her father. Or to do what she tells me because her eyes are giving me this pain expression that is starting to break my heart. That sounded corny but it's true. She was giving me this pained expression I haven't seen in such a long time. Not since my father left us. I had no choice but to give in. I nodded my head and she looked relived. "But only if I can tell Iggy. He knows everything and he won't tell anyone", I said. She looked at me shock but then seemed to think it over. So she looked a little disappointed but she still nodded her head. I hugged her to me and rubbed her shoulder. She wasn't crying anymore but she was crying silent tears.

I pulled back and looked at her face. The bruise that was forming was now black. I brushed some of her hair back from her face and looked into her eyes. "Stay here", I said simply and set her down on the couch. I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack and wrapped it in a small towel so it wouldn't be so cold. I went back to the living room, where Max was sitting looking around and hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up when she saw me out of the corner of her eye. She scooted over and she looked at what I was holding. She looked at me and then I put the ice pack on her cheek. She sighed when she felt the cold on her cheek. She whispered a small thanks and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Then she took my hand away, her eyes telling me that it she was okay. She looked tired and I laid her head gently down on the couch. But she put her head on my lap and drifted off to sleep, me brushing her hair back.

**There you guys go… yeah blah blah blah… small chapter. I'll update again on the weekend. Sooo yeah. That's it. And those people don't forget to Pm or tell me in the Review Button…made for you. And thanks for getting me up to like 130 something reviews. Madam R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Darlings! How are you guys doing? Yeah last chapter was really, really short so I'm going to make it up with two chapters over the weekend. And you know the best thing about being Mexican is that you don't need a reason to throw a party! But I hate parties so… yeah. Well here you go. And this too**

**Disclaimer: Angel and Fang would have ended different if I owned the rights. Yeah so if you don't understand it means I'm not the author. Yeah… Enjoy anyways!**

MAX P.O.V.

Ever since I came over to Fang's house when the man that everyone says is my father, I've been staying over. It's been 3 days I believe and everyone's so nice. Fang's mother is really nice and so are his two younger sisters. Angel has everyone including me wrapped around her finger, but she's so sweet. And Nudge is very talkative but she's so compassionate and has a great fashion sense. But my supposed dad was so mean. He was cruel with me. That's why I was spending my nights here at Fang's house, sleeping on the couch. They had no guest room and Fang wanted me to sleep in his room but I refused and apparently I'm someone you should be afraid of when I get angry.

So getting my way was so easy. And when my dad left one day Fang and I went to go get some of my things. Like my toiletries, clothes, and some books and my iPod. Luckily the school gave Fang, Iggy, and me at least 2 weeks from schools o they can help me get my memory back and for me to get better. Bur everyone was home today. It was Saturday. All of us were going to see a movie at 5:00. Right now it was 3:30. And Nudge was getting ready to dress me up. "Are you sure this is what I let you do?"I asked her. I didn't want her to take advantage of me just because I didn't remember. But even if she did I would forgive her because she would whip out her powers on me. Bambi eyes. Those things can help her take over the world. "I'm positive. You were even dying for me to do this to you", she assured me. "Alright but if I find out if you took-", I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Just sit down and I'll start. We only have so little time for me to make you look gorgeous before we go. Not that you aren't pretty but you are. OMG you know I think I can make you look like someone else if I wanted to. I know I posses those skills to do that. Maybe I should test it on Ella since you guys are the ones that look a little related even though you guys aren't. I think I should start off with", she rambled but I put my mouth over her mouth. 'Nudge can you stop rambling and just get this done and over with. You're gonna make us late", I said sitting back down. She blushed and nodded her head. "Now let's see what will we do with you", she said looking at my face in condensation.

FANG P.O.V

Nudge apparently took Max and convinced her that she loved makeovers or something like that. I was 120% sure she wasn't. So now I was trying to do homework until 4:30. All of us were going to watch a movie, including Angel and Nudge. I had already done 5 out of the 7 homeworks we got. Now I was watching TV with Angel, trying to find something good. After a few minutes of channel surfing I found nothing good and handed the remote to Angel, letting her choose. She put it to some little kids show and sat watching it, intrigued. I just sat there slouching, thinking about a bunch of random crap. I looked at my watch and saw it was 4: 09pm. The gang should get here in 6 minutes and Nudge and Max hadn't come out of her room. If it was 4:13 and they weren't out yet, I was going to let them know. I leaned back more comfortably and looked out our living room window. I looked down at my watch and it was 4:15. Just as I was about to get up, I heard the door opening.

"C'mon Max. You look pretty. No you look gorgeous. Pleas Max", whinnied Nudge. "I don't know. I'm not sure I don't look as good as you say I do", Max replied. "Sure you do Max. No lies, and if I am may God strike me with lighting. Or maybe not", Nudge said, murmuring the last part. Max laughed. And it wasn't even a forced or fake laugh. Her laugh sounded so beautiful and it was just- woahh Fang. What's been wrong with me lately? "Alright if you say so. But if anyone laughs I blame you", she said and I could hear her smile. I heard them coming down the steps and Nudge walked in wearing a hot pink shirt and some black skinny jeans and black UGG boots. And her hair was straightened. And then Max trailed in behind her. All I could think was… WOAH!

**Yeah I'm mean… don't worry I'll post the small second chapter after this… wait for it…Review Guys. Please. Pretty Please. And which of my winners want Iggy as their boyfriend or Eggy or Niggy? Tell me in your reviews. Madam R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Her you guys go…Part two…..**

FANG P.O.V.

WOAH! I had a hard time believing this was Max. She was just so… beautiful. Her hair was loose and you could see her dirty blonde hair. Her hair also had brown strips in between, they seemed natural. And her hair was wavy and reached halfway down her back. She had on a shirt that clung a little to her body but stilled showed her form. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans that helped her look a lot. And her make-up brought out her beauty and the color of her eyes... **(I'm sorry for this crappy explanation. I suck at these things…EPIC FAIL!)**

Wow, that sounded so corny. What is up with me and suddenly noticing Max? She looked down, her cheeks tainted a light pink. Her look showed shyness. "Wow, Max. Nudge did a great job on you. Now you actually look like a girl", Angel said. Max looked at Angel confused and asked,"What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Just that you look better. I mean it's not that you aren't pretty because you aren't. You're beautiful. Oh um, tell her Fang", Angel said trying to cover up what she said. "Uh, yeah. You look beautiful and Nudge always does a great job so now you look much more beautiful", I said. "Thank you", Nudge and Max both said.

They looked at each other and giggled. I never heard Max giggle. "C'mon, the gang will be here any minute. Let's get Fang and Angel ready", Nudge said taking a step towards us. "No Nudge. I'm good", I said. "Pleas Fang, Please!"she pleaded. I shook my head no and looked away before she could do Bambi eyes on me. "Fine", she said and I could hear the pout in her voice. She took Angel by the hand and led her to her their room. Max laughed and sat down next to me. She looked at me but I just looked down at the floor. "You know I never heard you laugh like that", I said still not looking at her.

I saw her confused look from the corner of my eyes. "You always forced a laugh or a smile. And I certainly never heard you giggle", I said now looking at her straight into her eyes. "Really? I thought I would laugh like I do now because it seems I'm always around you guys. You guys have been so nice. And even though I don't remember anything yet, I feel like you helped me a lot", she said softly. "Actually Iggy's the one who has helped you a lot. I just helped you 2 or 3times", I said. She shrugged, making her hair fall forward. "I'll still want to thank you. So…thank you", she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to her completely and my eyes widened about an inch. I must've showed surprise because she laughed at my expression. "You should have seen your expression. I didn't think you'd react like that", she said once she got under control. She looked into my eyes and we kept staring at each other like that. We were having a silent conversation with our eyes. When we heard Angel and Nudge coming down the stairs we looked away and stared around. When Nudge and Angel reached the landing the doorbell rang. We heard the door being opened and a bunch of hi's and you ready to go's?

Everyone came into the living room. "Dylan and Sam couldn't come because they had ad basketball game at the last minute. And this is Iggy's cousin and her friend", Ella explained. There were two girls aside from her and Iggy. The first one had wavy dark-chocolate brown hair. She has russet-brown eyes and toned skin. She has a circular face, and her cheek bones are defined. Her lips are rose-marry pink and she was stood around Iggy's shoulder. "Hi my name is Juliette", was all she said.** (That's you MaeWithWings97)**. The other girl was skinny, yet curvy, she had sporty curly black hair with emerald green eyes and she seemed like she had naturally tan skin. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a navy blue flowy off the shoulder with a silver belt around her waist. She had on smoky eye makeup and navy blue stilettos. **(That's you blondie628). **"My name is Alexis. But you can call me Alex or Lexi. And you can call Juliette the angry pixie. She looks like one when she gets mad", she said with a smile.

"Wait who's Iggy's cousin?"Max asked. "I am", said Alexis, half raising her hand. "Well, I'm Max and this emo dude is Fang", Max replied, pointing to me. "I'm not emo. They just say that", I said explaining while Max was laughing her but of. And I actually smiled, since seeing her laugh out loud like this since never made me happy. "Wow. OMG Fang actually smiled. How longs has it been since I've seen him do that. Like never. Because he likes to keep his emotionless persona. And he-", Nudge started to ramble but Ella covered her mouth quickly. "Not now Nudge. I want to go and actually be happy before the movie. Not annoyed", Ella said taking her hand of Nudge's mouth.

Nudge blushed and backed away slowly. "Let's just go already. We're going to be late", Max said standing up. All of us put on out sweater s or jackets since it still was cold outside. When we were out, I locked the door behind us. Nudge, Ella, Alexis, and Angel were together talking up front. Then Juliette and Iggy were talking in the middle of our group and Max and I brining up the back. I was happy that Max was much happier then she usually is. And I still kept replaying when she kissed me. And I noticed, my heart sped up. Now I was turning into a corny softie.

**There you guys go. Good news for all of you and bad news for one of you. Someone *cough* MaeWithWings98 *cough* said they wanted Iggy to be her BF. And 3 of you asked for there to be Eggy. So how bout this, Juliette (yeah you know who already) and Iggy will be BF and GF first then there will be Eggy. At the same time that there will be Fax. Please let me know, just understand that I'm trying to please everyone. So that's it and thank you guys for giving me 11 more reviews. Keep them coming, well that's it. Madam R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my dear readers! I have an idea. Let's get all of the reader's of Fanfiction that read Maximum Ride fanfics, and go to JP's house and force him to publish the last book now and make it our way! How about it! Yeah! And this chapter is dedicated to zonaann97! You're my new best friend! Thumbs up if you love annoying the heck out of your teachers! Hahaha! Here you guys go…**

**Disclaimer: You know what this is anyways so why bother wasting writing space?**

**Fang: Yeah… she's gonna make me waste my breath.**

**Me: Shut up! I will not**

**Fang: Glares**

**Me: Stop it before I make you wear pink. You guys should fear us. We can make you do whatever we want. No matter how tough you are!**

**Fang: -_- **

**Me: ^_^**

**On with the story…**

IGGY P.O.V.

Juliette was very nice. She was into the things I was, except bomb building. And I noticed that she has freckles you can only see up-close, and she has sun streaks. I think I was falling for her! **(There will be Eggy. Even MaeWithWings97 wants Eggy. I'm sorry is this upsets you. Please just wait. It will get better) **But then there was Ella. Sometimes, I found myself thinking about her when I wasn't paying attention in class. And I think it would upset Alex a little if I went out with her friend. Oh screw it, I'm going to ask her out after the movie. **(That's it for his POV. But there will be more extended Iggy POV's later. Pinky promise)**

MAX P.O.V.

Fang and I weren't really talking. There was a silence between us, but comfortable silence, not awkward ones. I was still thinking why I kissed Fang. I think we are really good friends but I wasn't sure. I was happy that he is here for me. Being with my dad was terrifying. I couldn't believe he treated me like this all the time. And if Fang lived next to me, why didn't I go to Fang when my dad treated me bad before? And why dint I have a mom? I see Fang and Iggy and Ella do, but why not me? Was she somewhere else, or did I even have a mom? And if I do, where is she?

"Fang, do you know what happened to my mom or where she's at?" I asked him randomly. Fang turned towards me and looked at me wryly. "I'm just curious. I see everyone including you have a mom but I don't", I said reassuring him. "Um, I would rather tell you when not everyone's around. How about I tell you in the theater, I'll pull you aside", he offered. "Is it that bad?" I asked. He hesitantly nodded his head. "Well can you tell me after we come back from the theater? If it's that bad I would rather for it to be private", I said. He nodded more sure this time.

"Thank you Fang. You've been really nice to me and I don't know how to repay you", I said honestly. I could see in his unreadable eyes that he knew I _was_ being honest."You don't have to repay me. I do it because I care about you and I'm proving it to you", he said brushing a stray hair away from my face. My skin tingled where his skin touched mine. I couldn't see if he felt it too. "How about just you and me together hanging out", I suggested. I wasn't sure if it was a date or not. "Was the Maximum Ride asking me on a date?" he asked, with mocked surprise. I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at the ground embarrassed. "Hey I was kidding", he said with a real smile on his face. Now it was my turn. "Did Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent just smiled?" I asked with fake surprise. His face looked something like that emoticon that looks so series. -_- : yeah that one. I broke out laughing. "This time I was kidding", I reassured him. He gave me look that said I-knew-that. I just snickered and shook my head.

After the movie we all decided to head home instead of going somewhere else. Juliette and Alex went home. Iggy went with Ella, since they live near each other, and the reason Iggy didn't go with his cousin was because they live kind of far apart. Then that left Nudge, Angel, Fang and I to go home together. But we stopped on the way to get ice cream. I still hadn't forgotten what Fang said about telling me about my mother. The girls were chatting by themselves and Fang and I were silent.

"You will tell me right Fang?" I asked. He looked up from his half eaten cup of ice cream, no emotion in his eyes. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll keep my word", he said. "Okay, just making sure. I'm going to hold you to it", I said. He nodded and went back to eating our ice cream. Is it just me or are we quite a lot more often towards each other. "Hey, Fang guess what", Angel said, grabbing his attention. Something told me the girls noticed me and Fang's silence. Throughout the night both of the girls tried to include us in the conversations. I felt like Nudge when she rambles but Fang being Fang barely talked. When Fang was opening the door we were talking about the movie, and there was someone I didn't want to see in the living room. **(I was gonna end it here, but I feel nice today even though I feel like I just got over a hangover from yesterday's party)**

My dad was there on Fang's couch talking to Ms. Black. My eyes widened but I regained my expression. When he saw us he stood up and came to me. Fang tensed next to me and kept his eyes on my father. "Max, please come home. I know you got freaked out but I want to help you get better", he said with worry in his voice. I looked at Fang and his eyes were telling me not to trust him. I looked back at my dad and saw worry, kindness and love? He seemed sober enough now. Maybe he was only mad that time or had a bad day that time. I was too quick to judge him, he could be the best father in the world. **(HA!)**

"O-Okay. Just let me get my stuff", I said shifting uncomfortably. "I'll help you", said Fang, his voice strained. I nodded and went upstairs, Fang behind me. "Are you crazy? He can hurt you again", he whispered/yelled. "Look, I was too quick to judge him. Maybe he had a bad day that time. And even if I said no, your mom would have suggested it would be better. And I feel like I'm being a nuisance", I explained gathering my stuff. "Max you're not a nuisance. You're always welcomed here. Please stay, you'll be safer here", he said grabbing my wrist and making me look at him.

His endless onyx eyes held worry and kindness in them. But I couldn't stay here anymore. I shook my head and he let go of my hand, knowing it was useless. "But Max, if he touches you once come to me", he offered. I turned to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Thank you Fang, you have been so kind to me these past days", I said looking into his eyes. He caught my hand and we stayed like that for about 30 seconds. Then I pulled away and went downstairs.

"Ready Max?" my dad asked. I nodded my head. "Thanks Ms. Black for letting me stay here. And I'm sorry for taking up your space", I said. "No problem. And you weren't taking up our space", she said. We said goodbye and left to our house. My dad opened the door and turned on the lights. I set my stuff down in the hallway and walked quietly into the kitchen. I turned around and something connected with my face. I looked up and saw my dad furious. He had slapped me, hard. "Why did you leave? Think you could get away from me", he said, punching me in my stomach, making me fall. I curled into a ball and tried to protect myself. He kept yelling at me and hitting me. Then he picked me and started hitting me with a baseball bat. It hit my chest and I stumbled back, trying to breath.

"You can never run away from me. And if I find out you told any of them what happens here, I will make sure you won't ever daylight again, I swear it on my life", he yelled coming at me again. I ran to the stairs but tripped on the way. Jeb was caught by surprise and almost tripped on top of me. The bat loosened a little from his grip when he tried to hold on to something before falling. The bat hit my temple and it send pain to my head. He hit me again with the bat and I moved my head but the bat hit me on my other side. Then everything came rushing back to me.

**Cliffy. Review please! And that's it. PS- check out my poll and vote to at least 3 choices. Madam R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys how you doin? Yeah, is it just me or am I updating more daily? Damn it's just me. Anyways, small chapter, yeah I felt like updating and that's basically it. It's Iggy's POV. He's gonna ask Juliette out! Lucky you MaeWithWings97. Please don't go trollin' on her. She's really cool…I really don't know but I think everyone's cool. I even think the girl who bullied my friends and me a few months ago is cool. Yeah unlike her I don't hold grudges…so get me pissed and it will only last like 3 seconds. Yeah pathetic I know. I know I'm pathetic. Here enjoy!**

IGGY P.O.V

Throughout the whole movie I was tried to find a way to ask Juliette out. I kept glancing at her secretly every 5 minutes or so. I know it sounds like I'm a pedophile but I really liked her. But something kept tugging at the back of my mind. Halfway through the movie I knew what it was. It was telling me about how Ella would feel about this. I didn't know why I even thought about Ella when I thought about Juliette. Maybe I liked her. No, I didn't think so. And I think Ella doesn't like me more than a brother anyways.

_But what if she does like you more than a brother_ a voice in the back of mind told me. _No I don't like her like that and neither does she_ I replied back angry at myself for thinking that. "Hey are you okay?" whispered Juliette. Her voice soothed my argument with myself. Wow, am I going crazy? Nah. "Yeah I'm okay. Just a little paranoid. It's hot in here", was my best answer. "Okay. Are you sure?"she asked, worry showing in her voice. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the movie.

I could feel her eyes staring at me for a few seconds, but then her attention turned back to the movie. Man she was driving me crazy, but in a good way. If going crazy can be good. _Think about Ella's feelings. You can hurt her _said that voice again._ No you're wrong. Ella wouldn't care if I went out with Juliette anyways. I know she'd be happy for me_ I told myself and after that the voice left me alone. After the little battles against myself, I got more comfortable and tried to enjoy the movie. But the argument in my head kept coming back to me. Why would Ella be hurt if I went out with Juliette?

Great, the voice was getting to me. I pushed all the thoughts that had to do with me getting distracted from Juliette aside and focused on the movie. I was getting more and more relaxed and I started to enjoy the movie like 1/2 hour before it finished. Wow, that was a fail! We all agreed it was too late and we were all tired to go anywhere else after the movie. And Fang would get into trouble if he brought his sisters home late. So Alex and Juliette decided to go home. But before they went I pulled her aside.

"Look. Juliette I was wondering whether you'd like to um", I stuttered. Yeah real smooth Iggy. She had on a cute amused expression on her face. "If I'd like to go out with you?"she finished my statement. I nodded my head embarrassed. I could also feel my cheeks heating up. She gave a small giggled and nodded her head too. "Yea I'd love too. Here's my number so you can call me", she said writing her phone number on a napkin. She handed it to me and gave me a small smile. I grinned back at her and she went back to the group.

Yes! She said yes! Wow that was so much easier than I thought. I folded up her number and put it in my back pocket. I was about to go back to the group when Alex came over to me. Oh, no. "Look I'm happy you asked her out. But I swear if you hurt her I will kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again. Got it?"she said menacingly. I nodded my head quickly. She mocked punched my arm and laughed a little. "Lighten up. I'm happy you asked her out. But I'm serious", she said slightly serious now. "Thanks. It's a relive. I thought you would like tell me to back off", I explained. She just laughed again and left me.

We said our goodbyes and Ella and me went on our merry way. We lived only 2 blocks away from each other. "So, I heard you Juliette out", she said in the silent night. "Yeah, I thought it be hard but it wasn't", I said. "Good to hear. I'm glad for you", she said, her voice slightly strained. I decided to ignore it. Maybe she was just paranoid. "Thanks. She's a really great girl", I said looking at her. She smiled, but it seemed a little… forced. _I told you she might like you_ the voice said again. _Shut up_ I ordered it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I tried getting some sleep that night but that voice kept coming back into my head, and Ella's reaction to when I told her. Oh, screw it. I don't care and I won't let anything stop me from going on a date with Juliette. So I turned over trying to get more comfortable and thinking only about my date with Juliette.

**There will be Eggy. Relax. It won't be much longer until there's Eggy so yeah. That's it. I'll update a much better chapter on the weekend. Alright we good? SO review and that's it. Have a great week. Wow that sounded corny. You know I'm going to do it my way. Peace out guys. Madam R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So guys here you go… sorry it took a long time for me to update but many personal things have been happening. And also I don't have any other excuse. I've just been tired lately and haven't gotten enough sleep. Plus a lot of homework I've been getting and pressure of the 2 programs I'm in and I haven't been able to have time to myself lately. So today's chapter is kinda small and I'm sorry but when I have the time I will write a really long Faxy chapter and I hope this is good enough. Sorry you guys…I feel like I'm letting you down.**

MAX PO.V.

Everything came rushing back. I remembered who I was, who the bastard in front of me was and my whole shitty life story. Just as he swung the bat towards me I quickly put out my arm and grabbed a hold of the bat. Surprised showed in both in our eyes and I knew I just had made the worst mistake. I let go of the bat and got up and ran away. Or should I say tried to because Jeb was so much faster and was able to grip me by my wrist. He pulled me back roughly and I crashed into his chest. For the first time he didn't smell like beer or liquor. He probably took a shower (finally!) before heading out to get me back. He quickly gathered both my wrists in both of his hands and dragged me up the stairs. The edges of the stairs dug into my back and I tried kicking and thrashing around but that only made it worst. I tried to keep my head up so I wouldn't get another amnesia problem but sometimes it would hit against the stairs. I knew I would have a very sore back tomorrow. But it'll be very easy to hide with a dark shirt, but it would be hard to move around.

I thought he would drop me on the landing but he kept dragging me, past my room and into his. I've never entered his room, but I remembered how we used to spend so many times together when mom was still around. Luckily all the rooms had carpets so my back didn't hurt as much anymore. He pulled me up and I couldn't help give a yelp of pain as my brain send a wave of pain to my back. He gathered me to his chest and wrapped his arms over mine so I wouldn't thrash out or slap him. But I continued to kick frantically but it seemed my kicks did little effect on him. He set me down on his bed and got on top of me. **(There will be no rated M parts here. This is a rated T story)** he put both his legs on either side of my thighs so I couldn't kick him. And he had both my wrists in one of his hands so I tried squirming around, but he slapped me. He reached carefully to the nightstand and pulled out a gun. He pointed it to my head and looked at me with such a hatred and fury. "Listen up you little ungrateful brat, you'll do what I do without protesting because it's not your life you want to keep now. What you did back there, don't you dare do that again", he said slapping me with the side of the gun. Shit, that hurt like hell.

"Stay still and don't trash around because I will let go of the trigger", he threatened me. Okay, now I can't be the sarcastic, snarky, obnoxious me right now or can die. But right now I'm asking myself, where in hell did he get a gun? He got off me slowly waiting to see if I would move and when I made no move he put the gun on the nightstand and opened the drawer. He took out a rope and quickly undid the bow holding it together. What else did he have in there? "I'm going to need you not to hurt me because you know what'll happen", he said, grabbing my left wrist and tying it to the headboard. He did the same with my other wrist and my ankles. He put the remaining rope in the drawer and closed it. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise. He undid his belt and got on top of me again. I was freaking out now and I noticed I had silent tears running down my face. He liked how vulnerable I looked. "Now do anything of protest and I will get that gun and shoot you", he threatened pointing to it. I nodded my head and he smiled. He took of his belt and made a loop shape with it. I knew what was coming when he raised it above his head. I felt the pain before I heard the _whoosh _sound it made.

I screamed out in pain, but it was muffled by the handkerchief. He repeated the same thing over and over until me abdomen was bleeding. By the time he stopped I was seating and blood running down my sides. "Was that enough for you?" he asked and I nodded my head. "But that's not all, there's more fun Maxie", he said with an evil laugh in his voice. I dear lord just kill me now, let him shoot me now. He ripped of the hoodie I had on hurting my stomach in the process. So all I had on now was a tank top and my pants. He started to rip my tank top but randomly and thankfully the doorbell rang. I heard Jeb sear under his breath. "Don't move", he whispered and slowly got off me. He fixed his shirt and gray hair and went downstairs.

What did I ever do to receive this kind of torture? Did I do something so bad to receive this punishment? Why fate hates me so much, I just wanted to lay here and die. To wish to never have existed in this stupid cruel world. Mom always told me every pain I go through will only make me stronger. But how can I believe that when I'm so weak right now. It seemed whoever rang left because Jeb came back upstairs looking a little worried but cheered up again when he saw me there crying and bleeding. "Ready for the second part of the fun?" he asked. I looked at him and let more tears fall down. "I said are you ready?" he asked. I nodded my head frantically and he smiled. He came closer and he stroked my cheek. He had this hungry look in his eyes and I was so scared than I have ever been. He ripped off my tank top and I was only left in my bra. He ripped off the rest of my clothes and his and he began the second part of the fun, or in my case, the second part of hell times 5.


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided to post the next chapter because I feel nice and no longer tired as before. **

MAX PO.V.

I woke up with a thin sheet around me. My hands and ankles were still tied to the headboard. My abdomen was throbbing and I was in pain in between my legs. The memories of last night came back to my mind and I started crying again. I can't believe Jeb would do that. I just thought he would whip me all night, not take my virginity away. I heard footsteps outside the door and the door opened to reveal Jeb, big surprise. "Hey, you're awake. Breakfast is downstairs and here you can use my credit card to buy yourself something", said Jeb tossing me his credit card and untying the ropes. Why would he play the father role today? Was yesterday just a dream? Was the past 6 years just a nightmare? I tried to move my arms back down but they were so sore it hurt like hell. "And when I mean buy something I mean something like from Victoria's Secret so I can punish you again today", he said. Yeah, life is filled with lemons and it seems so stupid to even hope of wishing to get out of this.

I didn't want to have to nod my head but I did. He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. So him raping me makes him this sober. Why bother living. I tried to sit up but my stomach was killing me and my arms as well. After lying there for a few minutes I got up slowly and painfully. I looked down at my stomach and saw the red throbbing skin. I had to disinfect it before it gets and infection. I tried to stand up but the pain in between my legs was unbearable. After kneeling there on the floor I was able to get up slowly. I saw Jeb left some clothes for me on the window sill so I slowly walked towards the pile. I carefully put on my jeans and shirt. I found that I could walk much faster so I hurried to my bathroom. I took out my first aid kit and took some gauze out and the disinfectant. I took a towel and put some of the disinfectant on it and I put it onto my throbbing stomach.

I gave a scream of pain when I felt the towel reach my skin. I decided to suck it up and I went right ahead and cleaned my skin. Throughout the whole time I was screaming bloody murder and when I was positive I disinfected all of the cuts I laid back, my breath coming in short gasps from the pain. After the burning pain went away I put the gauze around my stomach carefully and put my shirt back down. I stood up and headed downstairs. There was a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and a cup of coffee. Besides the plate there was a note.

_Max,_

_I left you some breakfast on the table as you may have noticed._

_I went out but I'll be back tonight. I changed my mind about the whole punishment thing. _

_Don't tell anyone about yesterday night or you know what will happen. _

_You're welcomed to visit some friends or got outside. _

_Don't worry about the chores or cooking for me as you always do._

_-Jeb_

Yet he still had the nerve to do this after what he did to me. I took the plate and the coffee and dumped it all. I wasn't going to eat anything made by him and I had no appetite this morning. I went upstairs and locked my room, even thought I knew Jeb wasn't home. I'm done with this crap called my life. I made sure my curtains were closed and I took out the knife I kept under the sink cabinet. I held it over the spot where my heart would be. I closed my eyes and said some goodbye prayers about not missing out on anything and how I would be with my mom soon. After that I waited for my hand to make the move but it wouldn't. I stood there like an idiot holding the knife to my heart with silent tears running down. After I knew I wasn't going to do it I dropped the knife.

I had another idea anyways. I unlocked my door and headed to hell, in other words Jeb's room. I didn't see the gun where it was before so I searched the drawer. After scattering around I found it. I took it out and made sure it was loaded and it was. I positioned the gun to my head and put my finger on the trigger. I stood there like I had but I couldn't make myself do it. I set the gun down and stepped away. I ran out of Jeb's room and I sat crying on my bed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Fang's number. After it rang three times he picked up. "Max, are you alright?" he asked, worry showing in his voice. "Fang, come over please. I need you", I begged, my voice breaking twice. He knew it was important because I never beg. "Alright, open the door", he said and I hung up. I got up and went to open the door for him.

When I opened the door he was already going up the porch stairs. He looked at me and I could see his jaw tightened. "What happened?" he asked, taking me into his arms. I couldn't reply so I cried into his shoulder. He picked me up bridal style and took me into the living room and sat down with me on his lap. He patted my back but I flinched from the bruises. He whispered a sorry and tried again, but much gentler. He rubbed circles in between my shoulders and it calmed me down somewhat. After what seemed a year of crying, my sobs quieted. I pulled myself from Fang's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked back at me and lifted his hand to stroke my hand. It brought memories of last night and I willed myself not to cry. Fang wiped away some stray tears and waited for me to answer him. But I couldn't tell him.

I looked at him and took in a big breath. "I remember", was all I said. His eyes widened very little and he didn't answer me. "I mean like who I am, my shitty life story, everything Fang", I told him again. "Oh", was all he said. That made me chuckle and he raised one of his eyebrows. I got to admit, he looked sexy when he did that. "I see you're back to one word answers", I reassured him. He nodded his head in understanding. He traced my smile with his fingers. "I'm glad you're at least smiling", he said with a grin. "So you remember everything now?" he asked. I nodded my head. A memory came back to me all of a sudden. Fang and I talking in his house and then giving him a kiss in the cheek. Wow, that must've happened when I had amnesia. Another memory where I promised him a date. Did I really do that? "Hey Fang, this is going to sound weird but…did I promise you I'd go on a date with you?"I asked him. He blinked and gave a laugh. I never heard him laugh and it feels great to hear his laugh. He nodded his head.

"Don't worry, we don't have to if you don't want to. And it's more like 2 friends on a date then 2 lovers on a date", he assured me. I gave him a thanks and I stopped freaking out. "When?"I asked him. "When what?" he asked as well. "The date. Let's hang out together as friends. Just you and me", I said. It surprised both of us when those words came out of my mouth. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this", he assured me. "I do. You're a great guy and I think I said we would hang out since summer break", I said. "You think I'm a great guy?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed realizing what I said and looked down at the floor. "I'm just playing Max, and I'll think about when", he said. I nodded my head still looking down. "Um, Max can you tell me if he hurt you. I assume you did because you were crying and when I patted your back you flinched", he asked.

Why not, he won't do anything. I got off his lap and sat next to him. I faced away from Fang and lifted my shirt carefully so he wouldn't see my bra. I heard him gasp and he carefully touched one of my bruises. He traced the outline of it and his fingers on my back were soothing. His touch send sparks down my back. I could feel his breath on my back and my breath froze. The feel of Fang's fingers on my back made thinking harder. He traced the outline of my other bruises and then he pulled down my shirt. He turned me around and looked at me with worry. "How did he do this Max?" he asked. "He was dragging me up the stairs", I tell him. "Max, please let me do something about this. I hate seeing you in pain and I worry about you. I don't like him torturing you and you not being able to defend yourself because I know you're capable of doing that", he said.

"No Fang, I'm sorry. This is my problem and believe me when I say that I'm touched when you say you want to help. But please Fang, I trust you with this. Just please Fang", I plead him. Instead of him answering me, he is leaning towards me. I'm so mesmerized by his eyes that when I feel his lips in mine my mind shortens. But it's just a peck on the lips. "I believe it was my turn", was all he said. I nod my head and then shake my head to clear it. "Max, it hurts me to say this but, I'll stay out of this, but will do anything if he crosses the line. I don't want him to sell you or rape you", he says. The last part brings back more tears but I hold them in. Instead I hug him and whisper a thank you into his ear. "Max, but please, please let me help. Please think about this. Iggy, Ella, Angel, Nudge, me, we're all here for you", he says and his voice send good chills down my spine.

I nod my head and hug him tighter. "I appreciate this so much Fang and I don't take any one of you for granted, especially you", I tell him. "I can think of a few reasons why you don't take us for granted", he said, letting me go, but his arms still on my waist. I let a small tears escape my eye and Fang immediately wipes it away, but this time with his lips. And I like the feel of his lips there. "Max, this is going to sound stupid", he said quoting me. "But may I kiss you?" he asks. This question pulls me up short. I sooo hadn't plan on that. Something in my mind made me lips form the worm yes. He put his fingers under my chin and leans into me. But he doesn't kiss my lips, but my cheek. I can't help but feel a little disappointed. He smiled won at me and I smile back. "So…the weather's awesome outside right?" he asks changing the subject. I give out a laugh and for the second time he laughs too.

**There you guys go. Two chapters. I hope I can update sooner and faster. I missed updating. And can I get 20 reviews and I know I can get so much more cuz I got over 50 subscribers. And if you guys do give me 20 or more in next chapie you guys learn about Fang's past! Ohhh.**

**Fang: she'll still update without the reviews anyways.**

**Me: Shut it**

**Fang: -_-**

**Me: ^_^**

**Fang: RnR?**

**Me: Fang and (now) The-Dark-Angel-of-Awsome out.**

**Fang: That's her new username.**

**Me: Yup, ^_^**

**I love that emoticon.**


	20. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me…yeah you can probably guess that. Well I wasn't so satisfied with the last chapter. To tell you the truth I'm not feeling the story as I used to. Lately it has come to my attention that my "friends" have been having facebook conversations about me and not in a good way. Also that and my attitude has been changing for the worse and I just haven't been myself. My old self I mean. And I have also been turning into Max. One of my "friends" has been trying to what I do (what I Max does) and she says she has an imperfect life. But she has 3 loving siblings and parents who giver anything she wants and a boyfriend who has been with her for 1 year now and gives her real gold jewelry. Yeah that's so shitty. Anyways I'll re-do the last chapter sometime when I feel some good inspiration again and when I feel like I'm myself again. I'm sorry guys, now I really feel like I'm letting you all down including me. Just give me time guys. I promise I'll put a 10 page chapter next time to make up for this. Thank you guys and please don't take me off your list. It won't be long guys. The-Dark-Angel-of-Awsome.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm back and here's the 10 page chapter I promised! Many secrets and pasts will be revealed. And about the whole not being me thing, I will get better. To tell you guys the truth, my "friend" no longer talks to me for what I said. Bitch. Ohh well, excuse my language. I'm sorry if this chapter is not good. Though I hope it is. I spend a lot of sweat and dedication on it. Maybe not sweat but oh well. I'm just sooo crazy right now. Don't believe half the things I say when I'm like this. So here, 10 PAGES! And another chapter soon as well! Omg I missed writing. And thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it. People I don't know are more supportive than my "friends". Shall we call them comrades? Very well then. On with the story. And I'm not making someone tell child services about Max's abuse yet. It would spoil the big ending I have planned out. It's bigger than the ball at Times Square in NYC on New Year's. And I have seen that in real life. I live in the Big Apple. Yeah, be jealous.**

MAX PO.V.

I decided not to tell Fang. Jeb did what he did last night again. Luckily I was able to buy birth control pills with the money he gave me. I thought it would be less hard and painful because I know what I'll feel. But it was only two times worse. He finished around two in the morning. After he left I got dressed and left the house. I didn't feel like disturbing Fang around this time. And Iggy was asleep as well and he had strict curfew as well. That left Dr. Martinez. But she might not want to be disturbed. I'll see if her house lights are on, if not I'll leave. We didn't really have buses running around here so I was going to have travel the old fashion way. My skateboard.

I'll probably fall down since I haven't skated in years. I went to the garage and looked for it. I saw it in the corner so I had to jump over all the little tools on the floor. I quickly detached it from the cow webs it was surrounded by. I took it outside and quickly brushed all the dust off it. I put one foot on it and pushed myself forward with the other foot. I almost lost my balance but I managed to ride it again. Apparently I was still rockin the skateboard. I remember my mom took me to one of Tony Hawk's shows and he signed my board. That day was my 9th birthday. Jeb stayed home to plan my surprise party. That was one of my best memories. Too bad mom left and Jeb became an asshole.

After a few trips and half an hour I made it. Her kitchen lights were on so gathered my skateboard and knocked on the door. I waited until she drew the curtain back to see who it was. She quickly opened the door when she noticed it was me. I'm pretty sure she didn't know about my whole emo problems. "Max. Honey what's up?" she asked. "Can I come in?" I asked first. She nodded her head and opened the door more so I could go in. I entered and I was greeted with warmth. I noticed it had gotten chilly outside. I put my skateboard in the corner behind the door and turned around to face Dr. Martinez. She closed the door and turned towards me. She motioned me towards the couch and we both sat down. "What's wrong? I know you wouldn't be visiting me at this hour", she said.

"Dr. M, please promise me that whatever I say to you stays here and you won't tell anyone without my permission", I said. "It depends", was all she said. I begged her with my eyes and she knew that I never begged. After a while she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and decided on where I was going to start from. "When my mother died both Jeb and I were devastated. He loved her so much and so did I. When she left us he was so devastated. He would come home in the middle of the night and most of the time drunk. He found his escape of his pain through the drinking and he would always come home drunk. He also found his relieve in hitting me. And r-raping me. Twice", by the time I was finished I had silent tears running down my cheeks.

I was remembering those nights I would stay up to wait for "daddy" to come home. I wiped the tears away, mad at myself that I was crying, and for seaming weak. Dr. M had silent tears running down her cheeks as well and I knew she was holding back sobs like me. After what seemed hours she finally got over the news and hugged me. I haven't been hugged by a motherly figure in such a long time, and it felt great. She kept stroking my hair and it felt sooo good. I put my arms around her and I started to cry along. We stayed like that, making a little crying scene for what seemed years. But I was glad someone still cared about me.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us anything? We could have helped you. We still can, Max why?" she asked worried. Her tone reminded me of when my mom used the same tone when my bullying issue started. "Because, who would listen and he threatened to kill me if I told anyone", I explained. I pulled away and wiped away all those stupid tears. I hate crying. It makes me seem weak. "We need to tell someone now", she said standing up. I quickly turned around to face me. "We can't tell anyone. And you promised me. I know Dr. M doesn't break her promises", I said. She seemed.

"But Max, this is something major. I can't keep this to myself", she said sitting down again. _Please_ I mouthed. She seemed broken with two choices. Either to keep her promise and let me handle this or to tell someone and breaking her promise. She nodded her head. A look of relive crossed my face but she held up a finger. "_You_ promise _me _that you'll tell someone yourself and soon. And that you come here when you need medical attention. And that you'll sleep here often so I know you're safe", she said. Well, that rules out having to suffer much worse. I nodded my head and acting on impulse, I hugged her. She seemed startled but she hugged me back.

"Thank you. And considering the promise I made to you, you want me to stay over I suppose?"I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "You can sleep in my room and you can borrow some of my clothes until tomorrow. I suppose you still have another 3 days the school gave you off for you to recover so tomorrow I'm taking you shopping for new clothes and supplies", she said. "You don't have to do that Dr. M. I'll just sleep on the couch and I can just use the clothes I already have. I'll just get them when Jeb isn't there", I said.

"No I'm buying new clothes and that's it", she said. She knew I would win the fight over where I would sleep. And she knew I could not argue over the shopping thing. "Alright Dr. M but if l only I choose", I said with a smile. "Alright, I'll let you choose", she said grinning back. She went to her room and gave me a pair of pajamas that'll fit me. Then I asked if I could take a shower and she said yes. Luckily the shower was downstairs so it wouldn't wake Ella up. After I came out I saw Dr. M doing paperwork it seemed on the kitchen table.

"Aren't you tired yet Dr. M?"I asked. "Not really. And tomorrow I don't work so I can sleep in. but I'm done so I think we should both get to bed", she said standing up and stretching. She put her hand on my back and led us to the living room. She already put a cover for me on the couch. She opened it up and I lay down. She put the cover over me and she tucked me in. I know it felt childish but I missed my mom doing this. She kissed my forehead and she whispered goodnight. I closed my eyes and I heard the lights click off.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I haven't smelled that in a long time, no pun intended. I stretched **(thumbs up if that's the first thing you do in the morning when you wake up.)** and got up. Luckily my hair wasn't messed up like most of the time it is. Dr. M was in the kitchen making breakfast. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said it was 10 am sharp. "Good morning Max. Breakfast?" she asked. I smiled, nodding my head. I'm pretty sure this was a dream but I didn't want to ruin it, so I kept my mouth shut. She served some food on a plate and set it down on the table. I sat down as she served her own food. I savored the food and ate slowly. "So today I'm taking you shopping and then we can go pick up Ell and take you guys to the park for a while", she said.

"That would be awesome. Thank you Dr. M", I said. "Don't thank me. It's the least I can do for you. Well not really. It's the least you'll let me do", she said. I looked up at her and she had a look of worry? I couldn't tell. "Are you done? We need to get going so we can get back in time", she said. I nodded my head and she took my plate and hers and put it in the sink. "Go get ready, I'll wash our dishes", she said.

I got up and went to the living room. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and went to the bathroom to change. After I came out Dr. M already had her jacket on and was handing me my sweater and one of her jackets. I put them on and we left the house. The weather was getting colder and soon we'll have snow. We took a cab to town and went to the small mall the town had. There weren't a lot of people around since kids were at school and adults at work. You could see advertisements about Thanksgiving specials everywhere. "Which stores would you like to go to Max?"Dr. M asked. I looked around and Hot Topic seemed promising. I pointed towards it and we headed there. When we entered many people were getting makeovers. There were booths all around with stylist working on people. A person came up to us and asked if we were interested in getting a free makeover. "Max", Dr. M. said gesturing to me. "Will it be really exaggerated?"I asked. "No honey", the women said. I shrugged my shoulders and the women led me to a booth and got started on me.

When I came out with a new wardrobe and new look I was barely recognizable. My stylist had cut my hair into feathery layers and streaked it with chunky strands of hot pink and despite my protest, gone to town with make-up. So now I looked around 10 years older and being 5'8"helped. "Max, you look awesome. They did a good job on you", Dr. M said. I looked at her and it seemed weird she'll be saying the word "awesome". "What. I can say the word awesome too can't I?" she asked. We both burst out laughing and I nodded my head. After our little outburst we took my new clothes at the cashier and left the store. The people who made me over said I can have a whole free outfit, so I was wearing a white, v-neck Beatles shirt and a pair of purple skinny jeans and I pair of boot converse. **(Both shirt and shoes on profile)**

I also had a bunch of other graphic shirt of my favorite bands and such and new jeans and shoes. Well sneakers actually, I don't wear shoes. As we were leaving the mall some of the older guys were checking me out. I felt uncomfortable under their stares. So we to a cab outside and hopped in. Dr. M gave the taxi driver directions to the school. "So how do you think the others will take your new look. I think it's fabulous", she said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm still adjusting to it too", I said. "Well something tells me Nudge and Ella will go crazy over it", she said. "I think they'll go more crazy on how we went shopping without them", I explained and we both burst out laughing again. I forgot what it feels like to laugh like this with someone who's like a mother. _Bang!_ It felt like someone slammed into me. The pain was forgotten after 6 years. The grieve over my mom came back after I buried alive 6 years go. I felt the little prickles around my eyes that told me tears were coming.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back tears. I didn't want to cry here and I certainly didn't want to cry after crying yesterday. Dr. M must've noticed my discomfort and asked what was wrong. I shook my head and she dropped the subject. "I'm sorry, about everything", she whispered so only I could hear. I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my head and gave her and apologetic smile. She smiled back and brushed some of my hair away. The simple gesture moved me a lot. I smiled a real smile and she smiled wider. "Thank you for everything Dr. M", I said.

"No problem. C'mon gather your stuff we're almost there", she said. I grabbed some of the bags and she did the same. We were in front of her house and she set down the bags to unlock the door. We entered and set the bags down by the couch. She went to the kitchen and handed me a water bottle. "We better get going if we want to catch up with them", she said. So we left the house again and began walking towards the school. The school was 5 blocks away and Iggy's house was 3 blocks away. When we got there nobody was outside. I looked down at my new watch and it was only a matter of 3 minutes until they came out.

"Let's wait by that tree over there until they come out", Dr. M suggested. We walked to the tree where all of us meet in the morning and sat down. "It's getting colder. But at least it's not as cold as this morning", Dr. M said, trying to start a conversation. So I decided to go along with it. After those 3 minutes we heard the dismissal bell. We stood up and brushed away the grass and dead leaves from our butts. Then they started to come out. We waited another minute until we saw all of them come out. They were talking amongst themselves minus Fang who was just listening and then Iggy saw us. I could see he recognize Dr. M but not me. He motioned to Fang towards me and said something that made him laugh and Fang smile.

I looked at Dr. M and she had an amused smile and I put my hands on my hips. Iggy told everyone else that we were here and they saw us. Everyone was asking themselves who was I. Was I that unrecognizable? When they approached us Iggy immediately came to me and tried to flirt. "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see", he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Flirt with my again Griffiths and I'll make sure you can't have babies. Got that?"I warned him. "Woahh Max. I had no idea it was you", he said backing away. Ella and Nudge started laughing and Fang actually chuckled. "Woahh Max, what happened to you? We couldn't tell it was you?"Nudge asked.

"Makeovers for free at Hot Topic until tomorrow", I said. "Omg Ella we should go. I've always wanted a makeover and maybe they can make me look better. They can like paint your hair black or something and probably curl it too. But your hair is a nice shade of brown. So you're already pretty so don't mess anything up. Talking about messing things up, today in art class James a boy in my class mad me mess up my painting. And I was doing a dress and I got so mad at him and I told the teacher and he got detention. Eve thought he messed up my painting I think it was harsh. She could have", Nudge rambled but was interrupted by us shouting her name at the same time minus Dr. M and Fang.

"I'll bill you for the hearing aid I know require Nudge, thank you", I said and she blushed embarrassed. She mouthed sorry and shrank back and we smiled including her. "So why don't we pick up Angel and Gazzy and head to the park", Dr. M said. There were yeah's and cool's around our group and we headed to the building next to the high school and middle school. The elementary school was right next to the high school and middle school. The kids were outside by grades and then by class. Angel and Gazzy were only one year apart. We saw Gazzy first and Iggy and Ella went to go get him and then Fang and Nudge went to get Angel.

I kind of felt alone since everyone else had a sibling, except Ella. I always wanted a younger sibling but mom couldn't have kids after me. Wow, mom is coming up a lot these past 2 days and it's sad because I haven't thought about her for this long in 6 years. Both groups came and the little kids rushed towards me. It was weird because they were able to recognize or maybe they told them about my makeover. "Max!" they both screamed. I got down on my knee and they slammed into me. They were hugging me and I hugged them back. I love how little kids can make you feel better without wanting to. "Hey Gazzy. Hey Angel, how was school?" I asked ruffling the Gasman's hair and stroking Angel's hair. "My day was great" they both said and then they burst out laughing. Too much laughing today as well.

I got up and they both took either of my hands. We walked towards the park, with Ella talking to Iggy, and Nudge talking to Dr. M. Fang was just watching how I was talking to both of the little kids. They kept telling me about their day and how they were going to spend the weekend tomorrow. Things have been awkward with fang and I since he kissed me. I still felt the tingle of his lips on mine. And I'm still asking myself why he wanted to kiss me? And did it mean something to me and him. Growing up was hard.

But before we could leave a girl with fair skin and black hair approached us. She had hazel eyes and was about my height. **(ballerinagurl222)** "Are you Max?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "Can I talk to you privately and Fang and Iggy", she asked. The three of us looked at each other. Iggy and I nodded and fang shrugged his shoulders. We walked towards a corner where no one would here us. "I know how you fell down the stairs", she said. My eyes widened and so did Iggy's. Fang's eyes widened by 1/16 of an inch. "How could you know?" I asked her. "I was inside the library and I left when they came. But I stopped by the water fountain near the lockers in the corner so I was hidden. I heard some commotion so I looked to see what is was and then I noticed how they pushed you. You fell and then Bridgid led Lissa away and I followed them. They hid in the girl's bathroom and by the time I got back you were being taken care of", she explained with a straight face.

"Why did you tell us now?" Iggy asked irritated. "I was trying to but I didn't have the nerve to just go up to a person I didn't know", she said. "Are you sure about that?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Alright, thanks for the information. We owe you one", I said to her. "No problem. I just didn't want those bitches to get away with it. I heard how you kicked Lissa's ass", she said with a grin. "That's kinda overestimating things. But I did punch her", I replied cracking a mile remembering that day. "You still stood up to her. You can do it again with Bridgid too", she said. "Don't worry. I think I'll find a way for revenge", I said. We said goodbye and another thanks and she left and we walked back to our group.

Angel and Gazzy were playing in the playground and Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were at the swings. Dr. M was reading a book on a bench and I was walking around the pond. The woods surrounded it and it stretched farther down but I wasn't sure where. During summer you can swim in the shallow end but you can only go 8 feet deep. Even though it was a pond it was a little deeper than you thought. I didn't hear his footsteps but I felt him behind me. I stopped and he grabbed my shoulder to turn me around so I can face him. "What happened last night? I saw you leaving your house in the middle of the night", he said.

He just had to bring it up again! I turned around and continued walking, not wanting to remember what happened. He followed me and called my name, but I ignore him. By now we were into the woods. "Max. C'mon I'm trying to help you out", he said, but I kept on walking. I felt his hands on my shoulders and turn me around. "Max, please. Let me in", he whispered. I didn't meet his eyes. The look he would give me would make me tell him everything. "Why? You haven't told me much about you", I said. He didn't respond and I was tempted to look up. After another minute he agreed. "Alright. I'll tell you about my past", he said. He took my hand and led me deeper into the woods. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He didn't reply. He simply kept leading me, twisting through trees and bushes.

After twisting around the woods we reached a cave I never knew was there. "How did you know this was here?" I asked him. "I was walking around here and found it when we moved", he said. It wasn't really a cave, just an opening. He took me inside and sat both of us down, not letting go of my hand. "I'll tell you everything I can, and just know that I never told anyone this, so I'm doing this for you, so you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you", he said. He put his elbows on his knees and bowed his head. I sat criss-crossed and I waited for him to speak. A minute went by and then another. Just I thought he wasn't going to say anything he spoke up. "You know I don't have a father right. That it's just my mom, Nudge, Angel and me on our own", he asked. He still didn't meet my eyes I said yes.

"I knew him, Nudge did but doesn't remember him well, and Angel doesn't know anything about him. I was eight, Nudge was five, and Angel was still inside my mom. He changed, a lot. He would come home drunk and cranky. He would try to hit Nudge and I, but mom always intervene. I saw him beat her in front of my eyes. I saw him hit Nudge as well", he said finally looking up at me. He took down his wall and he let me see the pain in his eyes. "One day he broke my mom's arm and he would shove her and she was 3 months pregnant. She could have lost Angel but luckily she didn't and Angel was born healthy. But that bastard could've done some serious damage", he said, his jaw tightening.

"We threatened to call the police if he didn't leave us and if he ever came back we would call the police. Then we changed every lock in our house. But then one day when I was in middle school I swear I saw him. I told my mother and we moved to California. But then two years later he showed up again and we moved again and again and again. So now we're just waiting to see when he'll show up", he said. I couldn't speak since I was still in shock. One reason was for what happened to Fang and the other for actually letting _me_ in. He was watching me and he kept waiting for a reaction from me. After getting over my shock I was finally able to respond

"One, wow. Second, oh my god. Third, wow", I said. "I'm pretty sure you said wow twice", he replied. I smacked his arm and I turned towards him. "Oh, my fucking god Fang. You're deciding to joke around after what you told me?" I asked kind of mad at him. "What you told me was huge. Fang, I thought you weren't serious when you meant about letting me in. but after I know all of this…I'm actually blown away. I didn't expect this". "Yeah, well. My father's an asshole don't you think?" he said. "Oh Fang, I'm sorry", I said. "I wasn't like I am now. I showed my emotions and feelings", he said. "He changed me, a lot". We stood there in the quite opening for a while.

"Now will you tell me?" Fang asked. "Can I ask you something first?" I asked. "You just did but sure", he said. "Not what I meant but okay. How did you know I left at two in the morning?" I asked. "I heard you crying outside and I got up and saw you riding your skateboard somewhere", he replied. "Stalker", I said with a smile. "Hey, I'm sooo much better than a guy who sparkles in the sunlight", he said smiling back. Wow, he actually smiled. "I know. You can beat Edward Cullen any day. With your awesome sense of fashion and your mean harmonica skills", I said laughing. And what happened next surprised me the most. He laughed too. Then a memory came back to me. Him smiling at me in his house. I don't recall it so it must've happened when I still had amnesia. When we stopped laughing we just stared at each other.

"Maybe we have a lot more in common than we thought. Now would you be kind to tell me", he said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him. Dr. M already knows and that's too much people who know already about Jeb and him raping me. "I just needed fresh air", I said. I knew he didn't believe me. "Alright. I was thinking about my mother yesterday. Yesterday was her birthday", I said. Oh, crap yesterday was her birthday. I had to go to the cemetery to give her flowers. But I know I don't have strength to visit her grave. I'll just have to ask Fang if he can come with me. He seemed to believe me because of my facial expression of pain.

"Let's go back", he said standing up and offering his hand to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up and we left the opening. But he stopped before we could start walking. "Please let me help you Max. I don't want you more hurt than you already are. Please, we have to stop that sick bastard", he said looking at me earnestly. "Fang he's not going to hurt me more than he already is. I'm The Maximum Ride! And do you think I'll let him keep hurting me? Please Fang, give me some credit", I said to him. "You can always change your mind Max", he said. I shrugged my shoulders and I bowed my head so I wasn't looking at him. He drew me to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was taken by surprise but I still wrapped my arms around him too. We stayed like that for a while until I pulled away. H still put his hand on my shoulder and he kissed me forehead. "I would say that things will get better. And it will, but you have to learn to trust me more, please", he said and walked away leaving me confused in the middle of the woods. "You coming?" he asked. I shook my head to escape my daze and followed him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We walked in between the tombstones dug into the ground. Yesterday I asked Fang to come with me to the cemetery to give flowers to my mom. We walked some more until we reached hers

_Katherine Miranda Batchelder_

_1979-2002_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, and Sister_

_Our hearts will forever remain with you_

My eyes watered at the sight of it. She was a good person and she didn't deserve this. I knelt down next to her tombstone and I wiped away some of the dead leaves on it. I laid down the flowers I got for her and I sat criss-cross. Fang sat down next to me and took my hand. I felt cool trails on my cheeks. I must've let the tears fall down finally. "Hey mom. I'm sorry I didn't come two days ago. I feel like such a terrible daughter. But things are a little better. Mom this is Fang, my best friend", I whispered to the ground.

I knew she couldn't respond so I just shut my mouth and let the sobs consume me. A gentle hand pushed my head towards its shoulder. Fang. He held my face between his palm and shoulder blade, stroking my hair. I put my hands around his waist to support myself better. I kept my moment of weakness for about another 3 minutes. After my sobs turned to tears I sat up again. Fang still kept a hold of my hand and smoothed my hair off my neck.

I didn't know why I said he was my best friend, but these past few months with him and what he did for me was enough for me. I noticed until know I finally opened up to someone more than I had in 6 years besides Iggy. And we were pretty close now and I can tell him almost anything now. At least a little more than Iggy, but Fang could reach me on a level even Iggy couldn't. He was with me to an understanding level most would find creepy. Like our silent conversations with just our eyes. And how it seemed we could read each other's mind as well. His touches right now send good chills down my spine. I tried so hard not to shiver at his touch, to seem like it didn't affect me in any way. It was hard not to pay attention to his touch when it made me feel…alive? It send signals to my body to let me know I was still alive somewhere deep down inside.

I turned my head to the side to look at Fang. He was looking at me and our eyes met. His eyes told me he was watching me this whole time. His expression was expressionless and unreadable, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes told me he hated seeing me being like this. He knew I wasn't weak and he knew this wasn't who I was. Everything was laid out in front of me, right in his endless black orbs. But he put his wall back up when he noticed I could read him. I only glimpsed them for 2 seconds but that was enough for me and I knew he knew. He coughed nervously and looked anywhere but me. I looked away too and for the first time-or it seems like- there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

After a few moments I decided to go home now. Or to Fang's house tonight. Nudge invited Ella, Alex, Juliette and I to her house for the weekend for a girl sleepover, but the boys end up joining us anyways. I took my hand away from Fang's and wiped my face clear of any stray tears. I looked at Fang and nodded my head. "Let's go. I think I'm good until next year again", I said, my voice hoarse from sobbing. He stood up and offered me his hand, so I took it and he pulled me up easily. He pulled me a little too easy so I ended up slamming up against him. He grabbed me by the waist so he could stand me up right. I looked up and he looked down and our eyes met again. I blushed, noticing our maximum closeness.

He helped me stand right again and he looked down at the floor. At first I thought he was embarrassed by what happened at he finally showed it but then I traced his stare and found he was looking at my mom's grave. That reminded me of something. "Bye mom, I promise I'll come for mother's day and for Christmas and this time I'll remember", I said to her headstone. Then I felt the prickling feeling again so I walked away without looking back. I knew Fang was behind me even though he didn't made a noise. He was like a shadow. But he wasn't dark, his touches actually made me feel…with life. Something I lacked of after 6 years, something I knew could never return to me.

A hot shower and a cup of hot chocolate later, we were in the living room. Meaning Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Sam, Dylan, Juliette, Alex, Fang and me…of course. We all found out Juliette and Iggy had been going out now for quite some while. They seemed pretty good together, but Ella was more quite when they were both together. Nudge said that her "girl intuition" said that she was jealous but upset at herself that she was jealous at Juliette, not happy for her. I think Iggy and Juliette were good together but Ella and Iggy were much cutter together.

We sat on the floor, in a circle like this.

Alex, Ella, Iggy, Juliette, Sam, Dylan, Nudge, Fang and then me. All of us except for the boys were in our pajamas. I usually put on boxer shorts and a tank top for bed but know since Dr. M took me out shopping, I now had black pajamas. The pants had pictures of cookies and the tank top said "Come to the dark side, we have cookies". Ella had on red Hello Kitty pajama shorts and tank top. Nudge's pajamas had cupcakes on the pants and on the tank top had a picture of ice cream cones melting and it said "Hot Mess". Alex and Juliette had on matching pajamas except Alex's was green and Juliette's was pink. **(Pictures of their pj's on profile)**

We had an empty coca-cola bottle in the middle of the group, Nudge and Ella decided that we should all play spin the bottle. Great! Note the sarcasm. "Whatever we do or says stays here with no consequences. Agreed?" said Ella. After we all grudgingly nodded our heads she sat back. "Okay who goes first?" asked Nudge. When nobody stepped up she gave it a spin and it landed on wait for it… Iggy. He gulped and Nudge giggled at his scared expression. "Iggy, Truth or dare?" she asked him. He gulped again and this time we all giggled. "Dare", he said not wanting to seem like a sissy. "I dare you to… kiss… Ella", she said pretending to think about it. She told me that her plan was to get Iggy to notice he loves Ella, not Juliette. "Um, hello Nudge I have a girlfriend. That counts as cheating on her", he said. "We said no consequences so this does not count", she said.

Juliette had on a wary expression while Iggy leaned on to an embarrassed Ella. He pecked her on the cheek and quickly sat back again. Both were blushing and everyone laughed minus Iggy, Ella, and Juliette. "Awww, why the cheek Iggy?"Nudge whined. "You didn't say where so. Okay my turn", he said spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Sam. Iggy asked him truth or dare and he chose truth. "Is it true that you got a boner in fourth grade when you were pretending to be looking at a social studies notebook when you actually had a playboy?"Iggy asked with a grin. Sam blushed and stammered a no. "It's so true, don't deny it", Dylan said. Sam shrank back more embarrassed. We all laughed again and then Sam gave the bottle a spin.

This time it landed on Alex. She picked dare before Sam asked her. "Umm, okay. I dare you to go make out with Fang in the closet for 6 minutes", he said. She looked at Fang and they both shook their heads. Everyone protested how they were supposed to play along and then after 3 minutes of yelling they got up and walked to the closet in the hallway. My blood ran cold and I felt my body tense when they entered the closet together. Sam went outside the door and set the kitchen timer and told them to start. Every minute that went by, my blood became more cold and my body more tense. When the timer went off my body relaxed somewhat and they both came out.

They had their clothes slightly rumpled but besides that they were tidy. They stiffly went back and sat down, not looking at each other. "How was it Fang? Did Mr. Emotionless finally kiss a girl", Iggy asked Fang with a smirk. Fang shot him the bird and an annoyed look that said _fuck off_. Iggy sat down and left Fang alone. When everyone sat down Alex gave the bottle a weak spin and it landed on me. Great! "Truth or dare?"Alex asked in a bored tone. I'm no pussy but if I must endure a dare to prove it then it's not that bad, depending on circumstances. "Dare", I said.

FANG P.O.V** (from Alex's dare)**

I didn't want to kiss Alex but then Iggy would hold it over my head if I didn't. So I got up and so did Alex and I led her to the closet in the hallway. I opened the door and led her in. Sam closed the door and he said to start after he set the kitchen timer. The lights were on but I could faintly see Alex's outline with the light streaming through the bottom and top of the door. She was looking at the floor and when she noticed I was looking at her she gave me a look that said _should we or should we not_? "It's a dare after all", I said. "No consequences", she replied. So we both leaned in and I could feel her breath against my neck. Our lips touched but it felt different from when I kissed Max. I felt a spark, almost like an electric current passing through us.

She pulled away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I can't do this", she whispered. I nodded my head to let her know I understood. She held up a finger as to say, give me a minute. I nodded my head again. She stood there breathing in and out and unexpectedly she put her hand on my neck and ducked my head closer to her and kissed me. I was frozen for a second but then my arms snaked around her waist while her other hand came up around my neck. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss but it felt so much different from when I kiss Max. My arms felt a different person but in my head I saw Max. I saw myself holding Max closer to me in the darkness of the closet.

But when I opened my eyes I noticed it was Alex. I pulled back and so did she. We didn't look at each other for a minute. Then she spoke up. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have a boyfriend and this feels wrong", she said. "I don't have a girlfriend but it does feel wrong", I replied. "If we don't kiss there gonna think we're a bunch of pussys and I have a reputation to keep. Hey I got an idea. Crumple you shirt slightly so it looked like we actually, ya know? Kiss", she offered. So we immediately started to scrunch up our shirts and then the timer went off. "You guys can come out now", Sam's muffled voice said. "Mum's the word", she said and cracked a grin. I nodded and we both put on our expressionless face. I opened the door and gestured for her to exit first. As she exited I followed and closed the door. I tried not to look at anyone but I caught a quick glimpse of Max's expression. She was tensed and her jaw as well. Wonder why. We sat back down and Alex lamely gave the bottle a spin. She asked Max truth or dare and she answered dare. "I dare you to…let Dylan give you a hickey", she said. What, why would she say that?

MAX P.O.V **(from she left off)**

WHAT! "Um I'll pass", I said with a shocked tone. "You can't Max. Either that or you have to face the consequence of not following the rules", Ella taunted. Last game's consequence was that Iggy had to clean up Gazzy's room and that's not fun. And I sooo did not want to suffer that. I gave a deep sigh and motioned for Dylan to come. He seemed hesitant and then he got up, not wanting to seem like a sissy either. He knelt next to me and smoothed the hair out of my neck. I gave Alex and Ella my death glare and they both flinched. I felt Dylan's lips and his warm breath tickled my neck. He began to kiss my neck and then he started to suck my neck. I felt like he was a vampire and me the helpless victim waiting for him to drain me of my blood. It felt different, I felt nothing with him. When Fang kissed me I felt a spark and it made me shiver. His touch sends good chills down my back and makes my head lighter. I could hear everyone's whistling and their cheers.

After 2 minutes he backed away and I moved away from him. He went back to his place and sat back down. He received a pat in the back from Iggy and Sam. Sexiest pigs. The only one not happy over this was Fang. His jaw was taut and his muscles tensed like mine were when he and Alex made out. I send him a questioning look but he looked away from me. What's up with him? _He probably has feelings for you_ the voice said. Great it's back. **No voice. He's my best friend that's all. Anyways why do you think that? ** I asked the voice. Like always it didn't answer. "Max! Yoo-hoo Max! Yo Max, it's your turn", someone kept saying. I blinked and snapped out of my conversation with my voice. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. "It's your turn to spin the bottle Max", Nudge said. "Right. Sorry", I whispered. I gave the bottle a spin and then someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Don't start till I get back", Nudge said standing up and heading to the front door. We looked at one another asking who it could be amongst ourselves. "Max come here", Nudge yelled. "Be right back", I said standing up and heading to the front door. The Devil himself stood there, AKA Jeb. "Max, honey I know you're at your sleepover now but I need you at home. You know what yesterday was", he said to me, sober enough. "Mom's birthday. I already went with Fang to give her flowers this morning", I said wanting to get out of it. "Please Max. You know how much I need you for this", he pleaded. "Max should go. Don't worry, you can come back tomorrow if that's okay with your dad", Nudge said.

If I put up a fight I'll lose anyways so might as well give up easily. "Alright. Nudge is it aright if I leave my stuff here. I'll come back tomorrow anyways?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I put on my shoes that were right there at the entrance. I put on my jacket and stepped outside. "I'll tell everyone it was a family emergency", she said. "Alright thanks Nudge", I said and we walked home. Well my definition of hell.

**Tada! Exactly 10 pages! Hope you guys liked it. I'll post the follow up chapter. Soon… maybe today or sometime this week. Please Review! Get me to at least 220 reviews. Pretty please! Well I'm out guys. The-Dark-Angel-of-Awsome. **


	22. Chapter 21

**And it continues….**

MAX P.O.V

He grabbed me from the back of my jacket and guided me back to the house. He opened the door, which he left unlocked and he gently shoved me inside. He let go of me and locked the door behind him. I quickly ran to the bathroom on the first floor and locked myself there. I knew what was coming, the abuse. He stormed outside the door and banged on the door. "Open up!" he yelled. I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest in a corner by the sink. I didn't answer but I just kept looking at him banging on the door. Finally after 3 minutes of banging he was able to make a hole in the door. He quickly punched the door again and then he reached for the lock and unlocked the door. He banged it open and he ran towards me. I ducked my head under my arms, trying to protect my head incase.

He grabbed me from my jacket I still had on and dragged me out. He dragged me to the living room and dropped me on the floor. I was about to sit up but he shoved me down and took of my jacket. He threw it aside and roughly stood me up and made me sit down on the couch. I noticed there was a man I didn't recognize by the fire place, across from me. Jeb and the man were whispering amongst each other and I could only catch some words in between.

"She's good enough…not enough though…not worth…but I'm"

"Please…I don't have… for drugs but…consider taking…"

"Alright…only getting…not a lot but…better have my….or else"

Their conversation creped me out since I had an idea they were talking about me. They stopped talking and then they moved towards me. The man had really dark eyes, so dark you couldn't see his pupils…just like Fang's. But even though he had olive skin like Fang, he had light brown hair. I tried imagining him with black hair and if he did have black hair, he and Fang would be exactly alike. Just the man would be an older version of Fang.

"Go ahead take her", Jeb told the man. So the man took out something from his jacket pocket and tossed it to my dad before pulling me up from my shirt. It was a Ziploc bag and had something that looked like powder. Drugs, that's what he gave Jeb. The man shoved me onto the floor and he sat on top of me, his knees on either side of my waist. I started to struggle against his weight on me but I couldn't get him off me. "Don't scream or restrain. Apparently your worth nothing to your daddy over there who gave you up to me tonight for drugs", he said, smiling like a pedophile. Then he started to take of me clothes and I knew exactly how Jeb paid for those drugs he had now.

I lay on the floor, naked. Apparently Jeb couldn't pay for his drugs with money so he paid for them with me. The man just left and Jeb was in the kitchen passed out from too much drugs in his system. I got up and put my pajamas that lay on the floor. They were cold but id dint care. I wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks and headed upstairs to my room. I was numb right now. I didn't feel scared, angry, sorry for myself, I felt numb. I went into my bathroom and took a bath. I scrubbed desperately at mi skin, desperately wanting to wash away the man from my skin. After I was satisfied I didn't have his smell on me anymore I got out. I covered myself in the towel by the shower and went to my room. I put on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans with my boots. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror. My eyes were empty of life and my cheeks no longer held their rosy glow I had when my mom was still alive.

Then the hatred and anger came to me like a roller coaster. I was angry at Jeb, my mom, and myself. Jeb for doing this to me, mom for leaving me in hell alone, and at me for being the weakling I am now. I got angry at the girl starring back at me I punched the mirror in frustration. The mirror broke after my 10th punch and the pieces came raining on me. Some cut into my skin and I immediately started to bleed a lot. I hurried to the bathroom and rinsed the blood away. I took out some of the shards stuck in my hand and I didn't bother to bandage my hand. I was tired of this life.

I could choose to end it right now or keep living in this hell. I stood up of the floor and hurried downstairs. I found my jacket from when Jeb ripped it off me and I put it on. I looked in the kitchen to see Jeb still passed out. I exited the house and ducked my head so no one would notice me. There was snow falling and there was a lot of snow falling last night as well. I passed by Fang's house and I heard the front door open. It felt like someone was calling me name but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was focused only on my final and quick plan.

Apparently the person who was calling my name decided to leave me alone so I kept walking not responding to him or her. No one was out on cold and snowy day like this. Sometimes when it snowed, kit got really slippery and disgusting our so no one went out unless an emergency. I should have put on a pair of tights underneath because my legs are freezing. But I didn't are, why should I now? It was below freezing temperature so the snowflakes were just barely ice. I reached the empty park and I made sure no one was around, just in case. I started making my way carefully to the pond/river at the edge of the park.

I walked farther down the park so no one could see me even if someone were to come. I went to the part where the pond was hidden from view because of the abundant amount of trees and bushes blocking it from everyone's view. The water kept going to some other place I never bothered to explore when I was younger. You would see there is not trail so basically this is part of the woods that surround the park.

I saw that the pond/river was frozen. Maybe if the snow cleared up and it stopped snowing, people would come and make sure the pond was 4 inches frozen to ice skate. Too bad I won't be here to do that with my friends any longer. Let's just hope that the pond wasn't ice-skating ready yet. I walked carefully onto the pond and tried not to slip. I almost lost my balance once or twice until then I reached the middle of the part I was in. I hear some quaint sounds of cracking under my feet. Great, if only it would crack faster! _Thanks Jeb for the shitty 6 years you gave me as a loyal caring father, and I hope my friends at least miss me when I'm gone_, I said as my last farewell words and then the cracking became much louder.

"C'mon, c'mon, crack already so I can leave this shitty hell", I thought. I sucked in a deep breath and captured the last scene I would forever part with. It was beautiful, the snow covering the bare trees and the small flakes still falling. I felt myself sinking slowly and some of the freezing water was going into my boots. I sucked in another deep breath and I fell into the icy water. My whole body was consumed with cold, but it numbed my pain. Finally I'm leaving this world and I closed my eyes, not wanting to look death in the eye.

**Happy guys…I know this wasn't long but I have to log off now. Review guys. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys how you guys doing? Well I didn't get to 220 reviews like I wanted but oh well… but please, please, please get me past 230 reviews after this chapter. You know what…I want 62 reviews, one for every one of you. And I will be counting… I just don't find it fair that I wrote 13 pages for you guys and I get less than 20 reviews. So now you guys are making me say this…I won't update unless I get 25 reviews, and if I get a review from all of you I'll make sure Eggy happens next chapter. Nah I'll still update but I won't make it a good chapter…I still sound mean….anyways. I'll forgive you guys since fanfiction has been having problems but here you guys go…**

MAX P.O.V

My body was consumed in waves of ice. My body was screaming in pain the ice caused my head. My lungs screamed for air, the precious air I breathed just a few moments ago. Was it a few moments ago, it seemed like life times ago. I wanted to keep my eyes closed but curiosity killed me. I lifted my eyelids painfully and I saw my mom. The surprise of seeing her face made me push myself back. I was hallucinating, I knew because I blinked and she was gone. _"Max, don't do this. Show them who Maximum Ride really is_", her voice was loud and clear. **"Mom",** I said but I ended up swallowing water. I started to choke on the icy water and I knew couldn't do this anymore.

Tears started to stream down my face and I knew it wasn't because I was about to die from lack of air in an icy pond. I made my stiff legs push me upwards and broke the surface of the water. I know how to swim but my limbs weren't responding to me at the moment. I splashed around and I tried not to g down again. I made myself move closer to the edge so I could propel myself out of the water. Apparently the ice wasn't so frozen because when I fell the ice broke 5 feet in diameter.

I had my eyes closed because it took so much strength out of me to even breathe now that my whole body was frozen. I felt myself being helped but I couldn't tell who since I couldn't feel anything. I was taken out of the icy pond and the stranger laid me down on my back. "Max, please open your eyes", a voice whispered. I couldn't be sure if I was still hallucinating, but when I opened my eyes slowly I saw an angel. Someone with endless dark orbs for eyes and black shaggy hair. Oh shit that angel was Fang. Fang was putting his jacket on top of me. Iggy was on my left looking at Fang. "Max, what the hell did you want to do by walking on ice when it's not safe yet?"Fang asked.

Usually he's expressionless but this time his face showed he was pissed but worried. Really, really, really worried. I wanted to speak but I ended up coughing up water and made my throat hurt like hell. "Sorry just don't move please. C'mon we're taking you back to my house", Fang said putting his arms underneath me. He tried his best not to jostle me around so his jacket wouldn't fall off me. Iggy helped him and I tried my best not to be a nuisance. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my hair was frozen. "Gosh Max your lips are blue, we need to hurry", Iggy said. "I'll just have to slow run or walk fast", Fang said. They started to jog and it was difficult for both to jog through the slushy snow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was in Fang's guest room with 3 thick blankets on top of me. Everyone else was still asleep and they didn't know I was here. They made sure I was warm enough to take of my soaked clothes and Fang gave me his-according to him-shirt and pajama pants. I was still shaking uncontrollably and my lips were still blue. They made me some hot chocolate and I drank it fast to warm me inside. Now they were outside my room talking amongst themselves. I was so tired and my breathing was labored and hurt my lungs a lot. After a while they came in and they took chairs that were already there and sat on either side of me. "Max how do I put this nicely? What the hell did you think you were gonna get out of drowning yourself?"Iggy asked. When I didn't reply, Fang did. "Max, you were lucky we followed you and that we were there to help you before you died", he said seriously.

"I didn't want saving until the moment I saw my mom", I said my voice cracking twice on the words 'mom'. "What. You must've been hallucinating because of the lack of oxygen. I know it's hard without your mom. But we had enough of you hurting yourself and not doing anything", Iggy said. "So that's why we're telling someone about what you're going through", he said, his voice not wavering. WHAT! No, Jeb would come and kill them after he's done serving his time in jail if someone finds out. "Do it Iggy and I will kill myself. I'll shoot myself or hang myself in the most unexpected time", I threatened. "You wouldn't Max", he said. "I've known you for my whole life basically. And you weren't going to kill yourself today. You surfaced when we arrived".

"Things have changed the past 6 years Iggy. You're positive I won't kill myself. Even I changed Iggy", I said meeting his eyes. He knew I was serious now with my tone and my stare. "Max please let us help you", Fang said. "This is my fight. Stay out of it", I said with venom dripping in my voice. "Let's compromise. This time I promise I won't hurt myself in anyway and no suicidal attempts and you stay out of this part of my life", I offered. "God damn it Max. No Max, we're not agreeing to that", Fang said with anger in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair which made it look messy and made him look sexier. Focus Max! "My death or my way", I said with a cold stare at them. They looked at each other and they made a sign as in 'let's go outside to discuss this', but Fang shook his head. Iggy sighed and Fang rolled his eyes. "How about we check up on you as well and you take some therapy for this and maybe tell someone", Fang offered. "Maybe to the first part. No to the rest", I said. They gave me regretful looks and they said yes. "We have a deal boys", I said closing the case. **(Don't be angry it's just that it would spoil the big ending I have if they tell someone)**

That day I left the moment I stopped shaking and they both promised to pay me a visit later to keep their part of our compromise. They did and I knew they would do it until I finally told someone. Buts it's been a 3 days since that. Jeb started to abuse me again just not as much, and he raped me twice again. School boring as ever and I'm thinking of telling on Bridgid. I have a witness at least. I was in my room trying to make myself not think about a blade across my skin. I had to promise them that! Gosh I was stupid, I should've have let them told on Jeb and maybe I would be out of this hell. NO, that would only put them in danger. Jeb threatened to kill them himself and me if anyone found out and he was behind bars.

Apparently my distraction didn't work. I kept fidgeting and then I would get up and pace around my room and rub at my arms then I would sit down and scratch at my arms and repeat the whole cycle again. If Jeb found a way to take away his pain over mom's death then so can I. let's see, apparently he drinks and does drugs to make it go away so why shouldn't I do the same. I knew some kids that did that sort of stuff after school and could access drugs, alcohol, and other stuff like it. I looked at my clock and it was just 3. They would still be there doing whatever they did. I made up my mind so I grabbed my jacket and keys and a spare book bag incase. I went to the office and took some of the 100 dollar bills we possessed. Jeb earned a lot of money and he got paid yesterday. He couldn't pay for his drugs the last time because he wasted it all on a game of poker in casino. Idiot.

I knew Jeb wouldn't notice since I used to do that when I needed new clothes and supplies. I stuffed the money in my pant pocket and left the room as is. Jeb was somewhere fucking another woman tonight and won't be home by tomorrow or two days. Most of the snow cleared up so I can walk fast with less caution. I would have to take the long way and leave out the back door because Fang would notice and then corner me. I made sure to make as little noise as possible and I hid behind the bushes and walked like that to the end of the street. Then I left the bushes and took the long route to the school. They usually hung out by Lissa's alley, just behind that alley, where everyone thought was a dead end.

I reached the school in a few minutes because I walked fast to the school. I need that distraction from the pain and my hell. I found them all smoking and drinking and snorting drugs. They saw me enter their space and everyone stopped and looked at me. Their leader, Tyrone, the one who got everything for them walked towards me. "What can I do for you honey?" he asked. He was just 2 feet away from me and from here I could smell the beer on his breath. "Why do you think?"I asked in a cocky voice. "Well for illegal possessions", he said. "And what could you possibly want that's illegal?" "Booze, drugs, that kind of stuff. Do you happen to have any now on you?"I asked innocently.

"And what shall I get in return if I were to give you these things?" he asked back. "Are you interested in money", I answered pulling out two 100 dollar bills from my pocket. "Very well, come with me", he said. Everyone turned their attention to their drinks and drugs knowing that the conversation was over. He led me to the back of the group and there was a door at the end. He signaled for the guy that was there to open the door and then he led me inside. He flipped a switch and you could see every type of poison. Boxes full of them pilled high. "So what you want honey", he asked. I turned to him and I noticed he had a bottle of Vodka in his hand. "Some of that in your hand and some cigarettes with the strongest liquor and maybe you can teach me to do drugs", I said.

"Woahh, hefty order, having a party or something?" he asked. "Not really, no", I replied. "Well it's worth more than 200 dollars. At least 550", he said taking a long sip from his bottle. I brought 10,000 dollars so I pulled out 7 bills. "Make it 700 dollars worth of this merchandise", I said. He shrugged his shoulder and went to find my order. After 5 minutes he came back with plastic bags of my stuff. He handed it to me and I took off my book bag and put it in all in there. "I put in some needles for well you know what for and some rolls as well. All you need is there and it's free since you're a newbie. If you follow me outside I will teach you the arts of our specialty", he said. I handed him the money and put my book bag on. It was kind of heavy but could hold it.

My heart was pumping fast since I could've possibly found my new remedy for my pain. He opened the door and led me outside, turning the light off. Everyone looked up when we came out and looked at me. They didn't give me dirty looks but smiles as in saying I was welcomed. "Turn to your business people. I don't give you your poison for starring at our newbie", he yelled. Everyone turned back to their business except for a chick with hot pink hair with purple highlights. She walked towards us, and I noticed she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white hoodie with combat boots. She had tattoos on her neck and piercings on her face. "Kayla, please show this newbie how to snort some crack", he said walking away, leaving me with Kayla.

"So you're the newbie. Well then take out your contents that you'll need", she said. She had a punk rocker chick voice. I took out what she told me and she prepared everything I would need. "So your name is?" she asked. "Maximum Ride, Max for short", I said doing what she said. She already taught me to do 3 types of drugs in 5 minutes. I was starting to get the effects of it. "Now drink some of the Vodka so you get an extra good feeling", she slurred. I drank a big gulp of the Vodka and coughed a little. It burned my throat but I liked it. "You're a born crack addict. Welcome to the group", she said.

**There you guys go. There will be much more drama to come so hang in there. Remember to review for special treat. See A/N above. The-Dark-Anegl-of-Awsome**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys… yeah all of you were probably surprised. Sooo… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS! I got more reviews that what I asked for. And good news, Max will tell someone what is she's doing and suffering in a couple more chapters. So not that much left but the story will probably be more than 40 chapters because of the aftermath and Eggy will sometime in the next chapter. Now for some answers to some reviews:**

**MockingjayFlying: Thank you, your review does count for a billion. And also thank you for being the first reviewer.**

**roylpain: I loved the word you used to describe all your emotions. ;)**

**xTheBlondex: your review made me laugh for 10 minutes straight. No lie**

**Elise The Amazing: Lighten up a little. Its Fanfiction…you can make the story as realistic as your llama-corns. And a punk rocker chick voice is when they have that awesome raspy voice like you need to have to sing deep blues from the 1920's or so. And depending on the drug you do need to learn and I know cuz some of my friends are into that (It's NYC it's the common thing for someone my age to start doing weed, as sad as it is) and they explain how some drugs you need to learn how to smoke, use, whatever if not you can bust your ass off. And Jeb left her in charge of the money being the irresponsible douchebag he is. And calm down SHE WILL NOT BE A CRACK ADDICT. This is just for emergency, for like when she's really desperate, unlike the cutting.**

**STALLION OF THE CIMARRON: I will check out the song thank you. And she's an idiot right now. You know I like her song Jar of Hearts.**

**ballerinagurl222: I'll work on the language thank you and she's not going to be a drugee or crack addict or alcoholic or something like that. **

**Molly2342: Thank you, I love your dedication. I know, I really need to work on my grammar and to tell you the truth I really don't proof read but I will now. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**DancingintheRayne: thank you for your kind words and I really should be more thankful. I am really and I'll keep that in mind when I'm asking for reviews. And I think I read one of your stories. Small world in fanfiction **

**Night Wolf: LOVE YOUR USERNAME! And she doesn't want to tell anyone because Jeb threatened her that he will kill her and anyone that knows so her friends and Dr. M. And the last part you just basically ruined the ending for you. But it's gonna be more complicated than that.**

**And because Elise The Amazing asked I'm doing a summary with Iggy and Fang!**

**Fang: First Max meets my family and I and I find out she cuts herself. Then she busts her head trying to get away from me. I vow not to tell anyone after that.**

**Iggy: then Max mentions that besides Fang, I'm the only one who knows she cuts and the abuse. She runs into Fang and he keeps bugging her to answer him why she hurts herself. **

**Me: Then Fang consoles Max after she takes another beating compliment of Jeb but he doesn't know what really happened and he befriends Max.**

**Iggy: That day is the first day of high school again and we find out what a ****bitch**** I mean douche Lissa is to Max.**

**Fang: Then after school she punches Lissa in the nose and days pass and she tries her first suicidal act but luckily Iggy comes to the rescue.**

**Iggy: Yeah I'm the hero in that chapter so I get Fang to babysit Max for the night. I tell him everything that has happened to her in the past 6 years and Fang finds out for himself too.**

**Me: Then the other douche is brought into our story, Bridgid. She pushes Max of the stairs and gets away with it too. Then Max gets amnesia and then can't remember anything. Then Juliette and Alex our brought into our story and Iggy falls for Juliette and they all got see a movie. Yay! Anyways that night Max goes back home and tried to get away from Jeb when he's a out hit her with a baseball bat and she ends up getting her memory back and Jeb rapes her for the first time. **

**Fang: Skip some mushy moments and Iggy asks Juliette out and Ella, not so happy about it. **

**Iggy: Then Max gets a raped again and she goes to Dr. M and explains what happened the past 6 years since her mom died and she makes Dr. M vow too that she won't tell anyone without her permission with the condition she takes care of Max. The gang hangs out and Fang explains his past to Max to convince her that she can trust him. Fang later accompanies her to the cemetery to visits her mom's tomb to wish her a happy birthday. **

**Me: Then they gang have a weird game of Truth or Dare. Then Max's father comes and gets her since they were having a sleepover. He tells a man that he can rape Max in order to pay for his drugs. Then the next day she tries to drown herself in the icy pond in the park. But Fang and Iggy rescue her and threatened her that they will tell someone about her issues at home but she threatens them back that she will really kill herself the next time if they do tell. **

**Fang and Iggy: then we make her promise that she will not hurt herself anymore and that we have permission the check on her. **

**Me: Then she decides to turn to drugs and alcohol to take her pain away instead of cutting. So there you go. Longest author note ever! So now onto the story…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

MAX P.O.V

I spend me free time when I was really desperate drinking and injecting myself with drugs. I didn't really want to be like Jeb so I only did what I had to do when I was really desperate. But sometimes I would fill an empty water bottle of vodka and take it to school. I noticed huge change in me after 2 weeks of the poison in my body. Jeb was still abusing me, physically and sexually. He questioned over the missing money but since he didn't give crap since he'll earn it again in three days or so for his monthly pay check. But he'll want more drugs and I'll want more drugs and the money will be an issue. But since I only smoke or drink when I'm desperate, I still have a lot left. Anyways Tyrone promised me he will give me half of what I ask for free from now on since I really bought a lot my first time. But I don't want to be like Jeb, who over does on the alcohol. I don't want to be a monster like him, who takes pleasure in hurting another. I don't want to hurt anyone of my friends, I don't want to sink to Jeb's level. Right now I was leaning against my bathroom door smoking weed. Jeb was in some bar getting high or drunk or both. I was there close enough to getting high, my head light and a little woozy. My phone went off but I ignored it. It stopped ringing after a while but two seconds later it started ringing again. It wouldn't stop so I got annoyed and reached for it across of me. "What?" I slurred. "Max? Were you sleeping?" asked fang from the other end of the line. "No, it's like the evening and I don't sleep until like 2 in the morning", I said much clearer. "So why do you sound like you just woke up and you're still not fully awake yet?" he asked again. "Look, can we talk another time I have business to attend now Fang", I said sitting up more, looking down at the roll of weed in my hand.

"Max, can I just come over for like two minutes I just want to make sure you're okay, please", he begged. "Fang understand I need my personal space. Please, back off for now", I said much clearer than before. "All I want to do is check up on you max. How hard is that?" he answered back. "Unless you have some embarrassing zit on your face you don't want me to see, then I'm coming over now", he said and hung up the phone. I sat there for a few seconds before getting up putting away my stash. I finished the roll and threw it away. I went to my bathroom to clean myself up and try to make the smell of the weed clinging to me clothes smell less. After I combed my hair and put some (a lot) of perfume I went downstairs just as Fang rang the doorbell. I open the door for him and he was leaning against the door frame. He straightened up when I opened the door. "Hey Max. Told you I was coming", he said walking in. "Yeah I'm not surprised after you told me and hung up on me", I muttered. "You know the drill", he said. I held out my arms and he took them in his hands. He examined them closely, checking to see for new cuts, but all that was visible were my already made scars or old cuts. "Alright, you're good. But why didn't you want me to come? Something going on I should know", he asked, his voice full of concern at the last statement. I knew he wanted me to tell him since his voice never had emotion in it. I just shook my head no with a grim smile. Okay, complete mistake, my head was still kind of fogged up from smoking and shaking my head just makes the fog not so good. I tumbled to the side for a bit but Fang steadied me. "You okay, you seem a little dizzy", he said. I pinched my eyes closed and breathe in slowly and nodded much softer this time. "Just some head rush I think. I was lying down", I said, coming up with an excuse. "Alright, well I'm going to head back because mom left me in charge of Angel", he said. "Can I come with? I haven't seen Angel in a long time", I said. "Yeah, she keeps asking for you too. Let's go and put on something. Even though it's right next door its cold enough to freeze you", he said heading out. I grabbed my jacket from one of the hooks by the door and followed Fang. Even though it was November it was freezing.

IGGY'S P.O.V

I was meeting Juliette at the local diner. She called me about a couple hours ago saying if I could meet her here. I was surprised that she called in, we weren't supposed to have a date until the end of this week. I was trying to keep warm since it was close to freezing temperature. I didn't have to wait long anyways. Juliette texted me she was around the corner and sure enough after 2 minutes I saw her walking towards me. "Hey baby. Let's go inside. It's freezing", I said kissing her and putting my arm around her waist. I opened the door for her and lead her inside to a booth in the corner, our favorite spot to make out. She only said hi and stayed quite. Was something wrong with her? "Want some coffee, hot chocolate", I said but she interrupted me. "Look Iggy, we need to talk", she said looking at me seriously in the eye. Oh, crap.

**Well that's it guys…and I will update sooner now…it's just that I've been having issues. I'm new at the whole counseling and therapy sessions. And I'm sorry guys, I just want to get better now. So please hang in there and there's gonna be more drama and action and Fax and now Eggy! Woop! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys how are you guys doing? Well…not a lot reviewed so I'm kinda bummed out about that. Anyways I decided I have nothing to do so here's an update. BTW- to ballerinagurl222….this is the last chapter with all that nasty things…I hate writing about it as much as you hate reading about it. So good news this is the last chapter...with the whole Max on poison. Feel free to celebrate. **

MAX P.O.V

We were sitting in front of the couch watching Victorious with Angel. Fang and I weren't really paying attention, we were just watching it because of Angel. We had a bowl of popcorn and we were drinking hot chocolate. Weird combination but it tasted so good. **(It really does)** Someone was singing a song and Angel sang along with it. I was surprised since most children her age would like babble to the song on the parts they didn't know. When we were all done with our hot chocolates, Fang took out cups and went to go make some more. When a commercial aired, Angel turned to me. "Max, I think Fang likes you", she said focusing her blue eyes on me. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth. "Why do you think that Angel? There would be no reason for him to like me, he's my best friend", I asked her tucking some of her blonde curls behind her ear. "Well, it's the way he looks at you. His eyes are different. I can't explain but I've seen it", she replies looking at me with her innocent blue eyes. "Well maybe you should ask him to see if your idea is true", I said so she could be re-assured he doesn't like me. "Okay", she said with a cute smile and turned back to watching TV. "Hey Max, one more question. Are you wearing a new perfume?"she asked. "Um, no honey why?" I replied. "You smell different", was all she said before turning back again to the TV. Damn, let's just hope Fang didn't notice. When Fang came back a few minutes later, he had 2 mugs of hot chocolate. He handed me and Angel our mugs and sat down on the other side of Angel. "Hey Fang, I told Max you like her but she doesn't believe me. Can you tell her she's wrong and I'm right?"she asked looking up at her with Bambi eyes. Fang looked at her than at me and back at her. "What?"was all he said. "I know you like Max and I told her but she didn't believe me so I'm asking you to tell her you do like her", she explained in one breath. "Yeah I like Max angel, but as a friend", he said to her, not looking up at me. "No I mean, more than a friend. Like Barbie and Ken like each other", she said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Angel, what makes you say that? I like Max but only as a friend", he said again, and for some reason those words hurt.

"Fang I know you like Max more than a friend. Just tell her ", she said angry this time. "Angel I'm serious. Please just drop the subject", he told her sternly but gentle. She turned back to the TV with arms crossed and a little pout on her face. I knew he felt bad because I could see regret in his eyes. Nobody said anything and the atmosphere was tense. After a few minutes I felt like it was time for me to go home. "Well Angel, Fang I think I better go home. It's getting late and I need to start dinner", I said standing up. "Please stay Max. You barely come over anymore", she said with a sad expression on her face. "I'll come over tomorrow, I promise", I said hugging her. "Okay, just remembered you promised", she muttered letting go of me. I laughed lightly and I hurried to the door. I liked how little kids always made you feel better even though they don't mean to. I knew Fang was right behind me, I could feel him behind me, as weird as that sounds. I opened the door and turned around to come face to face with Fang. He was leaning against the door frame, one foot over the other, arms crossed. "Max, I do believe you smell like, oh I don't know, weed", he said. He was looking at me with his endless black eyes. "So, Jeb was smoking it and it clung to me", I said coming up with an excuse. "Max, you need help. Please just let me help you", he said, his eyes softening. "Fang, please we've been through this. Nothing is gonna change my mind", I told him looking straight at his eyes and then turned around to leave. He kept calling my name but I didn't turn around. I knew he wouldn't follow me, he can't go out without a jacket and boots and he wouldn't leave Angel just to follow me and fight with me again. I ran the rest of the way, feeling the prickly sensation behind my eyes. I opened the door and ran inside. I bolted the door and I pressed my back against it. I slid down to the floor slowly, my back still pressed against the door. I now let the tears slide down. Why won't he just leave me alone? Why hasn't he given up on me?

_Because he truly wants to help you_, the voice said.

**Wow voice, long time no see. **

As always it didn't reply, but I knew the voice was right. Just like Iggy when he first found out, he truly wants to help me. So if he wanted to help me I had to help myself. I wiped away all the tears and got up. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and threw open the door. I quickly went under my bed, where I had my stash. I took everything out and threw it in my garbage can. I took the bag and took it outside. I went back and took of my jacket and stayed the whole afternoon crying, like always.

LINE

"Max where is my dinner?"Jeb yelled from downstairs. I sat up, feeling groggy. I must have fallen asleep after crying my eyes out and since that happened I didn't make Jeb his food. Damn, I was probably not going to school tomorrow after this. I got up and ran downstairs, trying to avoid any way to get a beating if that was possible. But he was ready. The moment I reached the kitchen entrance he swung at me. He hit me on my right cheek, barely missing my eye. I staggered but that was all he needed. He punched my stomach and when I doubled over in pain he kicked me down. I was on the floor, in pain, rolled up in a ball while he kept hitting and kicking me over and over again. When he finally felt like he was satisfied, he left and left me there, choking on my own blood. I heard his footsteps on the second floor and then a door slammed. After a while I got up slowly and headed the bathroom on the first floor. I rinsed my mouth and washed my face. The whole left side of my face was already swollen and I had bruises all over my abdomen. I had a few scraped here and there but that was it aside from bruises and swelling. I went to my room as fast as I could and shut the door. I took of my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I spent at least an hour in there crying, screaming and crying again. When I looked like a prune, I wrapped myself in a towel and bandaged my abdomen in case. I put on my pajamas and I hurried under my bed, forgetting I threw everything away. I was freaking out, I needed to distract myself from my reality. But I could only think of one thing. I hurried to my bathroom and grabbed my razor. I tried taking out the blades, hurting myself in the process, and when I finally got them out I moved them across my wrist. I had to do it a couple more times because I missed the feeling of the pain. I went back to my bed with my razors and lay down. I knew what was next, the sting and then it be gone. I'd be feeling numb in a matter of minutes now. And I knew I couldn't really give up cutting since it really did numb me.

**Kind of small sorry. But I will be putting in Eggy next chapter and making it bigger. It's just that I get side tracked so much so I use up my computer time. Anyways please review. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I can explain… *takes in deep breath***

**First, I've been busy with end of the year projects and it's crucial because it determines whether I graduate or not, second I've had extended band and percussion practices for the schools graduation which was last week and then we went to an amusement park for the end of the year field trip and third my family has been sick and I had to be the only one not with the virus so I had to take care of that AND do more chores AND it was my brother's birthday so I had to spend with him, so I hope you can understand. *breathes dramatically* that took all my breath. Anyways I was kinda sad with the amount of reviews so since this chapter has Eggy can I get 20-25 reviews for this chapter. Come on guys please, and this time I won't update until I get reviews mainly because Fax will happen probably in the next chapter. That AND more drama is coming. Read on… (By the way read the A/N at the end of the chapter…kind of important for me, but don't read if you feel like it's a waste of time)**

IGGY P.O.V

Oh crap. All these conversations ended with "I want break up" or "I think it's not working out" or both, when it starts of "We need to talk". "Sure, is there something wrong?" I tried to act all innocent like I didn't know where this was headed already. She sighed and looked at the ceiling and then to back to me. "The thing is Iggy, I don't think this is working out. Look, you're a great guy, but I know you like somebody else, no you love her, but the only thing keeping you from seeing that is me. So I want you to be happy with her", she said, her eyes showed sincerity. I was confused, and I stared at her like she just talked to me in French. "Okay, let me get this straight. I love another girl, yet I don't know it but you do, and you want to end our relation for me to be with this girl I didn't know I loved?" I summarized everything she told me. "Yeah, I could've just put it that way", she said a little embarrassment in her voice. "If you did I would have been more confused than I am now. But I have only one question for you. If what you say is true, then how do you know what I don't know about myself?" I asked still not entirely sure. "It may sound so insane but I know because I've seen the way you were around _her_ and the way you light up when _she's_ around. _She_ always makes you smiles and I've heard how _she's _changes you", she explained.

"What do you mean _she's_ changed me?"

"Max has told me a lot about _her_. She told me how you were always getting in trouble and in the principle's office all the time. But when you met _her_ she encouraged you to behave and raise your grades up. And because of her you're top of the class, you're kinder, and you're the Iggy who's in front of me now. Then I talked to Alex, and she told me how you're always talking about her when you visit her. Plus, Gazzy and Angel think you guys will be a great couple", she ranted.

"Wow, Gazzy and Angel said that. Okay tell me who _**she**_ is", I demanded.

"I thought you would you know after what I told you", her voice dripping with irritation and utter surprise. "Just think about it Iggy. But you got 5 minutes because the diner closes in 5".

My mind was working on thinking on who could this possibly be. Max, definitely not. I was the one who change her, sort of. Nudge, I just met her. JJ, I didn't really hang out with her. That only left Ella. I did know her, and I do remember getting in trouble all the time and when I met her, she changed me. She guided me, made me do my homework, tutored me, helped me study, and get out of the principle's office. But I didn't know I she made me kinder, but I did know she always made my day. I guess this deep thinking answered the question to why I was thinking so much about her. Now realization hit like a thousand bricks. I loved Ella, and Juliette was right. Because I was in a relationship with her, it clouded my feelings about Ella. So when I thought about Ella I stopped myself because I was committed to a relationship with Juliette.

"It's Ella I'm love with", I whispered.

Juliette heard me and she nodded her head, a happy smile slowly spreading across her face. "But how did you know aside from asking questions", I asked, stilled shocked. "Well, that wasn't hard to figure out. We girls have these instincts about boys. We're also very watchful of our boyfriends", she said with a playful smirk. I didn't say anything, mostly due to the fact that I was still shocked. "I think we have to leave and you have to pay someone a visit", she said gathering her purse. She slid out of the booth and stood up. **(Can't remember if they were in a booth or not, just go with it)** she offered me her hand and I took it standing up. I didn't want to head out to the cold again but I didn't feel it as we exited the diner. "We can still be friends right?" her face was filled with worry. "Yeah, we can still be friends, and thank you. For helping me figure this out", I said. "No problem. Now I'm going home. I don't know about you, but I think you should visit someone right now", she replied, her face filled with relieve. "Well I must be on my way before it's too late", I said. I hugged her one last time and took off running down the street barely yelling a goodbye over my shoulder. I ran and ran, the cold stinging at my face, and yet I went on. When I finally reached Ella's I was sweating under my thick jacket, but more like that cold sweat you get in winter. **(Did you guys understand that part? Like when you're able to sweat in winter but it feels cold) **All the lights were off, except one in the right side on the second floor of the house. I didn't want to ring the doorbell because Dr. M might be sleeping already and also it would ruin my element of surprise. So I decided to call her instead. After 4 rings she picked up.

"Hey Iggy. What's up?" she answered.

"Look outside your window", I replied.

"Why Iggy? Is there-", she started to say but I cut her off.

"Just do it", I saw the curtain move aside and I could see her face appear. After finding me standing in front of her house, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing out there Iggy?" she asked still looking at me.

"I need to talk to you. Can you let me in?"

"Sure, lucky for you mom got an emergency call, therefore she's not here", her face disappeared and the curtain dropped back in its place.

"Thanks", I said hanging up. A few seconds later I heard the bolts being unlocked and the door opened revealing Ella. She opened the door wider and I walked in, glad to be out of the cold. "Let's go up to my room", she closed the door and turned towards the stairs. I followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. "Sit down", she gestured to her bed and we both sat down. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I sighed, not knowing how to begin. "Okay to start off, Juliette broke up with me", I said, searching her face. Her face softened and she gave me hug. "I'm sorry", she whispered. Her breath warmed my cold ear. "It's okay", I said and detached myself from her but keeping my hands on her shoulder. "Look, the reason she wanted to break up was because she knew I was in love with another girl, but here's where it gets sort of weird. I didn't know I was in love with this girl", I said stopping letting her soak in what I just said. Her warm brown eyes were calculating and after a while she nodded her head for me to continue. "I didn't believe her at first, but she told me how Max, Angel, and Gazzy told her this girl and I would make the cutest couple and how she changed me. She also told me how she noticed when I'm around this girl- ", I said but cut off because of the pained expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried I might've said something that upset her. "So now you don't like Juliette, but you _love _another girl, and you didn't know it", her voiced was strained. "Yeah and I figure out who it was. The girl I love-", I started to say but her eyes left mine and looked at her comforter instead. I grabbed her chin and waited until she looked at me. When her warm chocolate brown eyes looked into mine, I continued. "The girl I love is you Ella. You changed me, got me out of trouble, you make my day, and you changed my life", I told her, my voice strong. Her eyes widened, and I waited for her to say something. "Please say something. Even if you don't like me back, just tell me. I decided to tell because. Well I don't know why. Maybe because I thought there was a possibility you would love me back", I said.

She finally opened her mouth to say something but it came out so fast I barely understood. "I can't believe you just said that because I had a crush on you since I met you and now that you told me you love me surprises me because I thought you never would and since you were with Juliette I thought you would never like me back and I tried to forget about you but I couldn't so I gave-", she went on but I stopped her lips, with my own. She seemed surprise and then her arms went around my neck and my arms traveled down to her waist and wrapped around them. She slowly took of my jacket. I guess that probably killed the romance. We kept on for what seemed like hours. By this point, I was no longer cold, her body heat had warmed my body. Finally she pulled away and I could tell from her eyes that it took a lot from her to break away. "Does this mean we're together?" she asked. I brushed my lips down her neck and said, "I wouldn't be cruel to come here, tell you I love you, kiss you, then leave no would I?" I told her. "I'm just making sure", she said and I could here a smile in her voice. "But what are we gonna tell the gang?" she asked, worried again. "Nothing. We'll just walk into school holding hands or my arm around your shoulders and we'll let them figure it out", I pulled back to wink at her. Her giggle was followed with a blush. I brushed my fingers across her cheek and then right then and there I knew I was truly in love with her.

***TIME SKIP!***

I was at the front door all zipped up and halfway out into the cold and halfway in Ella's warm house. We were kissing lightly. "I have to go. Mom will be worried and I still have to check on Max", I said pulling away. "Why, what's wrong with max?" she was now distracted. "Um, nothing. She just got um, a cold, and Jeb works all day so he can't take care of her so me and Fang have", I said covering up quickly. I hated lying to her just when we got together, but this was not my secret to tell, I wasn't even supposed to know! She seemed to believe me so she pecked me lightly on the lips again. "Alright, tell her 'get well soon' for me", she said. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow", I said backing away. "Wait what for", she asked. "We have to go on our first date, don't we", I yelled from the end of her walkway, walking backwards slowly so I could face her. She smiled and her brown eyes lit up at the idea. "Very well, goodnight", she yelled back. I smiled back and turned around and walked away, waiting for tomorrow, the date I've (Even if I didn't know it been waiting for.

**So that's how Eggy happened! You're welcome! Anyways, please review guys and since not a lot of you voted on my poll…I'm bringing the options to you. Yes right here in this author's note! Then just leave your favorites in a review! Please, this could really help me!**

**Lissa and Fang want a child after being married 2 years, but Lissa can't conceive a child of her own. So she convinces Max to donate her womb and she ends up giving her baby to Fang and Lissa. But Max later regrets her disicion adn will do anything to get her baby back. but what if they think she's crazy and sent her to an aslym? Fax later on**

**Max is and Indian princess who must marry someone soon. But she happens to fall in love with Fang, a boy who doesnt own nothing and lives in a poor household. She is forced to marry Dylan, and Idian prince. but will she run away with Fang or marry Dylan and live without him?**

**A version of Romeo and Juliet Maximum Ride style. Just in modern times and not the whole Shakespear talk.**

**Everyone belives Max is crazy because her whole life she has had a voice inside her head. And one day she escapes the asylum, and hides in Nick Black's (a.k.a Fang)house. But will he able to help her convince them that she isn't or will he think she's crazy too?**

**Max and her family (Dr. Martinez and Ella) work for Fang's family in a ranch. Fang's parent want him to marry Bridget Lopez, the owner's daughter of the second wealthiest ranch. But he sees Max one day and she becomes his personal maid and falls in love with her. Will he lose Max trying to please his parents or will he loose everything by choosing Max?(will include the other flock members)**

**Max is sold into prostitution by her parents when she was 10. Then the owner of the small group brings his son in to 'learn how to take over later'and sees Max will he help her escape and risk his father killing him or dont anything?**

Takes place during SOF. What if JJ, the girl she made friends in school hung out with the wrong kind of people. What if she belonged to the group of teens that drank and did if Max happen to follow JJ. How would the Flock take the new Max. What would Fang do?

These are all ideas on what I should write next….so either vote in a review or on my poll….anyways….Dark Angel out.


	27. Chapter 26

MAX P.O.V

I was in the attic. I didn't even know why I was here, I was allergic to the stuff here and my body was sore from Jeb's beating. I could feel the wind over my fresh cuts. There must be a draft in here. I moved around and looked through boxes. I stumbled a few times but then I tripped over a small box. I sat up and rubbed at my knee since Jeb didn't miss beating any part of my body. The contents spilled on the floor and I something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I sat up carefully so I wouldn't bump into anything. I grabbed whatever caught my attention, to find out it was a picture frame. I lifted it up and only a little dust covered the picture. I wiped it off with the end of my sleeve. It was a picture of Jeb, mom, and I at a Christmas party. I was probably 4 or 5 in this picture. I was in between my parents and we were all grinning. Especially me, I was smiling so big you could see all my teeth. Well, 2 of my front teeth were missing. The pain hit me like a huge wave. I quickly threw the picture out of my sight. I tried to take deep breathes, to not go running to find my blades. After I felt like I was good again, I decided to go through some more stuff. I went through some contents of the small box. A lot of memories were in there. Like the many drawings I did for mother's day. Or like me and my mom's old friendship bracelets. I decided to stop searching because every time I saw something that reminded me of my mom, my past, or my mother's death, a wave of pain hit me stronger than the last. I stood up slowly, still sore in a lot of places and headed outside and locked the attic door. Behind that door, the room only held useless old memories, something I will never have again.

***Later that night***

I was now on laying down in the backyard, with a blanket wrapped around me and a mug of hot chocolate. I was starring at the stars, trying to find constellations like I used to when I was a kid with my mom. But I couldn't remember anything she taught me. I had no idea why I was trying to search up memories or even try to remember memories of my mom. Memories of her died when she did. I blocked everything about her from my mind. Except for the fact that she was once in my life. But I did erase her face, her smell, her laugh, and her voice. Even though I refused to forget those. And sometimes when I was desperately upset or worried I forgot her, I would go to her room and touch her things or smell her perfumes. I stayed there until my arms were stiff from the cold, even though I did have mittens on. I drained my cup of hot chocolate ages ago and now I was cold again. I sat up and moved around a bit. I was frustrated that I couldn't remember what she showed me. I tried so hard to forget her, but yet I worried when I thought I would forget her. I was so caught up on my frustration that I didn't notice calling my name. "Max? Max, yo Max!" the voice yelled. I scanned around hoping to find the source of the voice, which I did. It was Fang, he was leaning on the small wire fence that separates our back yard. "Hey, how long have you've been there?" I asked. "For the past minute yelling your name", he replies. "Sorry I was so caught up on um, stuff", I apologized. "Go on with whatever you wanted to say", I continue. "Oh yeah, right", he coughed. "Well since Thanksgiving is in 2 weeks, my mom always makes a huge dinner for friends and I came over to tell you pass the invitation along to your fat- Jeb", he hesitated over the word "father". "Okay, but it's still 2 weeks from now. Plus I don't think I want to give thanks", I said. His brow furrowed a little bit but he changed to his expressionless face quickly, I thought I had imagined it. He quickly hops over the fence and came over to where I was standing. "Explain to your previous answer please", he said pulling me down to sit with him. I sat cross leg and stared out into the trees in front of us instead of him. "You know you should know the answer to that question", was all I said. "But you should give thanks that you're here, breathing, with life", he whispered reaching for my hand. I let him cup my cold hand in both his -surprisingly- warm, calloused hands. "Just barely Fang. I'm just barely alive with Jeb beating me and such. And in many countless times I've tried to take away my life. There's nothing to give thanks for", my voice weary.

"But you have me, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, heck even Iggy", he said, a weak attempt to make me laugh. It kinda worked, I only gave him a small smile that quickly vanished. "But what do I have to live for? I have nothing else. Let's face it, you guys will get along without me. Hey you probably will even forget me", I said with a shrug. "That's where you're wrong Maximum", he said using my full name for the first time. I turned to look at him, surprised he used my full name. Hardly anyone called me by my full name, Iggy only called me Maximum 3 times in my life since I met him. "It would be hard to forget you. You're _the_ great Maximum Ride. I think we'll all grieve your absence", he whispered, looking into my eyes while brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. My skin tingled under his touch and when his thumb brushed the back of my hand, I felt a spark run up my arm and throughout my body. "Think about it. And if Jeb doesn't wanna come, my mom will make up an excuse, or you can come alone". When I don't answer he goes on. "Now what were you doing out here before I came?" he asks. I sigh and know that he's hit a sensitive spot with his small speech, though he's trying to give me my own time to think about it by switching topics. I decide to forget it for now and turn to him with a smile. "Nothing I was trying to find constellation like when me and my mo- when I was little", my smile slowly wiping itself off my face. He seemed to notice me not mentioning my mother, so he quickly tries to cover, so it wouldn't be so awkward. But a silence between me and Fang is never awkward. "Well, before we moved to New York City, my aunt taught me some. I still remember them, sorta. I could help if you want", he offers, his eyes locked on mine. "Well since you offered", I reply, smiling again, which he returns. And it's one of those full blow smiles, not the half ones he usually gives sometimes.

***Next day at school***

Luckily we didn't have gym today. It was cancelled due to some remodeling with the basketball hoops, tiles, and bleachers. But it did mean we had an extra period of English. We were gonna finish the book we were reading as a class, Sold by Patricia McCormick. But we were only half way through the book, so we might be stuck reading it for another 2 days. I never really paid attention until the next poem on page 125. Apparently the girl was sold into prostitution and she refused to "work" for the lady, until now. The woman drugged her food which made her limbs really heavy or something like that. Now she was being raped. I froze, all those memories of Jeb doing the same to me coming back. I felt the prickling sensation behind my eyes. "Dear, why now? Why here?" I think. I know the tears will eventually spill, and since I've worked hard to seem like I everything's fine. I don't want to cry here, in front of everyone. I drop the book on my desk and run out the room keeping my head down so nobody would see the tears in danger of spilling over. "Ms. Ride where are you going?" Mrs. Hoffman yelled, but I didn't answer, just ran all the way to the school exit. My head was swimming as I pushed open the door. I almost tripped on the last step down, and I was careful, so I wouldn't fall again. I went to the side of the school where the school whore's and slut's hang out.

I didn't care if I was on Lissa's property, I just needed to calm down. I sat down and put my hand on my arms which were on top of my knees. I tried to take deep breathes, but my hands kept clenching into fist harder each time until my nails broke my skin and a little blood trickled down. I didn't mean to do it, but I was glad I did. The pain calmed me somewhat but it wasn't enough. A hand touched my shoulder and I bolted upright, ready to punch someone's lights out. But it was only Fang. He sat down next to me and pulled my head to his shoulder. I stopped sobbing but silent tears kept falling. When I was sure they stopped I pulled away from him. I had stained his black shirt with my salty tears. He wiped away remaining tears on my cheeks but he left his warm hand there. It was cold for November and I left my sweater inside Mrs. Hoffman's classroom. "Thanks", I croaked out. "For everything". He looked at me with his never ending obsidian eyes. "He raped you didn't he?" he asked, his voice strained.

I knew I couldn't deny it, but I didn't want him telling me more about 'you need to tell the authorities' crap. But he didn't need an answer from me to know anymore. We knew each other so well, we don't need words to communicate anymore. He drew me to him and I started crying again. He was warm and he warmed me up quickly. It didn't take long this time to stop crying again. But when I did I didn't pull away. I didn't want to move away from him, I felt safe in his arms. "Max you know what I'm gonna say already", his warm breath tickled my neck. "Sorry, but you're not gonna change my mind", I answered back. "Well, maybe I can help change it", he said pulling away but looking at me. He moved his head closer to mine, and before I could register what was happening his warm lips are on mine.

**(I was gonna end it here but I kinda owe you guys don't I?)**

I can't register anything else after his lips are on mine. It takes me a second to respond but when I do, I put my arms around his neck and move my lips with his. I feel him move his hands around my waist, so I put my legs down flat on the floor and feel him bringing me closer to him. I feel the line of his body and the feeling of our heart beats beating together. I was running out of air and I could tell so was Fang. I pulled back when my lungs were screaming and looked at Fang, who was starring at me. We stayed there, wrapped around each other, breathing heavily, and looking at each other. "So, did that help change your mind?" he asked, breaking the silence. He stared at me waiting for my answer. I sat there, starring at him. Finally, when both our breathing was close to normal I answered. "Maybe", was all I could manage. "That's not an available answer. It's either yes or no", he whispered, cracking a smile and leaning his forehead against mine. He took his hands off my waist and grabbed my hands and twined both of our hands together. My lips formed the word before I knew I said it. "Yes, I breathe and he leaned into me to connect our lips again. Like last time, I could only think about his lips against mine, our heartbeats beating as one. This time when we ran out of air, he continued kissing down my jaw, down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "So does this mean we're together, together?" I asked. He stopped kissing my neck and looks at me. "You tell me", he whispers, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I brought my lips to his this time and we continued kissing again. At least until we ran out of air again. "I take that as a yes", he said breathless after our make-out session. I smile at him and now I know that he is what I should be thankful for.

**Okay, if anyone thinks this chapter sucked or didn't like the way I wrote it tell me in a review. Please guys, review…al of you…and if I all of you review, I'll make the next chapter 8 pages! Please. Anyways, chapter 30 is the Big BIG BANG! So wait for it. Anyways review, review, review, and my thanks to those of you who did. Dark Angel of Awesome. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys…I'm back! Sorry I took so long but I really don't have an excuse to why I didn't update so feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me. The good news is I finally got myself an editor! She's not from fanfiction though, she's my best friend! Say hello Jazmin! **

**Hey guys I am the new editor…. I guess. Anyway if you see that I didn't does a good job on this please tell me.**

**So on with the story (The fax has officially started!)**

**MAX P.O.V**

I was coming out of my house, paranoid since Jeb hadn't come home in a couple of days. He hasn't even left me threatening voice mails. But all of my paranoia was quickly changed to confusion because there was a truck, which looked awfully a lot like a moving truck, outside Fang's house. I picked up my pace and walked up to the side of Fang's house. I didn't want to go in through the front door so I walked by the side of the house to their backyard. There was Nudge playing with Total. Nudge's back was to me, so I decided to sneak up behind her. The snow that fell the previous day helped muffle my steps a bit so when I was right behind her I jumped on her and screamed into her ear. "Aghhh!" she yelled. I couldn't help the face she did when she turned around to find it was only me. I burst out laughing right there and fell on the snow. It was easy to ignore the snow getting under my jacket and raising goose bumps on my neck.

"ZOMG Max! That was so not funny, I could've gotten a heart attack you know? You scared me half to death. I thought it was some creepy guy that wanted to kidnap me! You know what I would do if I got mmsafmfcffsd-", she was cut from Fang's hand covering her mouth. By the time I stopped laughing, Nudge also stopped rambling. Fang slowly took away his hands from Nudge's mouth and offered me his hand. I put my own gloved hand into his (always surprisingly) warm hand and he helped me up in one swift move.

"Hi", I said almost touching his nose.

"Hello", he answered back with his sexy half smile that I love.

"Um, guys. What are you doing?" asked Nudge, after an uncomfortable few seconds of Fang and me starring into each other's house. Fang broke our "starring contest" and turned to Nudge. "Nudge, can you take Total back inside? I think he's shivering over there", he said. We all turned to look at Total, who was distracted trying to bite his tail. "I don't understand why", Nudge started to say but turned to look at Fang. "I mean yeah sure. C'mon Total!" she changed her sentence and took Total inside. "What was that about?" turning back towards him after Nudge had gone back inside with Total. "I don't know", he says with a shrug and pulls me toward him. "Thought you wanted us to be alone". I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tippy-toes and put my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to return my kiss. His touch sends bolts of electricity all over my body, from the tips of my fingers to my toes. Despite the cold, I feel warm and I'm aware of Fang's hand on my waist, my right hand tangled in his soft, jet-black hair. At some point our tongue's fought for dominance. I let him win, just wanting to feel him, feel his heat spreading through my body.

After a while our kiss became less hungry and more passionate and then we eventually broke away. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. We're breathing hard from the kiss and lack of oxygen during our kissing. When our breathing became somewhat normal, I broke the silence. "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask, what's up with the truck?" I asked. "You're not moving are you?"

"No, we're getting a piano. Well we're getting Angel a piano", he replied. I let out a shaky laugh, relieved that he wasn't moving. "She wants to learn. A pianist came to her school and she just wanted to do it to." I try to picture angel _not_ being fascinated by something like that. "That's nice. Does she have a teacher yet?" I asked. "Not that I know of, no", he said. I thought about this for a second. I wanted to teach Angel, but I didn't know if I still had it in me to play. I haven't touched a piano since mom died. She was fascinated by it and she took lessons in high school. She started teaching me how to play ever since I could write my own name. When she died, I never touch a piano again. Eventually, Jeb threw out mom's piano and he turned to drinking.

"Well, maybe I can teach Angel", I said but then I thought about it. "Or maybe not. It's a great possibility I don't remember much anyways". He looked at me with an unknown expression on his face and considered this. "You play piano?" was all he said. "Well when I was younger. I haven't played it since um, my mom. Well since she um", I stuttered but he cut me off. "Let's go inside. We have hot chocolate", he encouraged me. I broke out laughing, the awkward conversation behind me. "You know my weakness", I replied and wrapped one arm around his waist and moved to his side. Fang was the major change in my life right now. I had no reason to be alone now that Fang and I are dating.

We went in through the back door and then I followed Fang to the kitchen. There was Fang's mom baking something in the oven. It smelled a lot like vanilla and cinnamon. "Hey Max. Do you want some hot chocolate?" she greeted me with a smile. "Actually that's why Fang dragged me in here for", I said with a chuckle. She gave a small laugh and got 2mugsout of a cupboard above the sink then poured hot water and added the powdered hot chocolate to both. She stirred them and asked Fang to get the whipped cream out of the refrigerator while she took out mini marshmallows from another cupboard. She put some marshmallows in both mugs, then a heap of whipped cream and some more marshmallows on top. She handed one mug to me and another to Fang.

"Thanks", we both muttered and she went back to doing whatever she was doing. I sat up on the small island and set my mug next to me. Fang came over and wrapped one arm around me and set down his mug on the other side. "Hey, mom guess what? Max suggested she could possibly teach Angel piano", Fang said to his mom, or her back since she was facing away from us. But she turned around so she could speak to us directly. "Really? That'd be great Max", she said. "Angel would surely appreciate it".

"I don't know yet since I haven't played in years. I might be rusty", I said blushing. I was more concerned of what she thought of Fang's arm around me then the fact that I can't probably teach Angel. If she minded the proximity of me and Fang, she didn't show it. "We'll have to see. Maybe when they're moving it in here you can play something for us", she said with a smile. "That'll be cool, I guess", I replied. She smiled again and turned back to her baking. I took a sip from my hot chocolate being careful not to burn my tongue. "Let's go see if Angel is cool with it", Fang said. I set down my mug and he helped me down.

"You'll know Angel will be more than cool with it", Ms. Black said. "I'll be more than cool with what?" a small voice asked from behind us. We turned around to find Angel standing there. She was wearing a pink tutu skirt over her jeans with her teddy bear, Celeste. "That maybe Max can teach you piano", Ms. Black told her. Her curious expression turned to a beaming one. She ran towards me and hugged me around my waist. "Will you do that Max? Can you teach me?" she asked, looking up at me with her cute little blue eyes. "I don't know. I haven't", I started to say but I made the mistake of looking down at her. She was giving me…the Bambi eyes. That's everyone's weakness when it comes to Angel. "Oh, alright. But I warn you, I might suck now", I said wrapping my arms around her. "Yay! Thank you Max!" she shouted. Curse you Bambi eyes!

(TIME SKIP!-THANKSGIVING DAY!)

MAX P.O.V

Jeb had come home last night finally! He stumbled through the door drunk as always. He fell asleep right there in front of the door when he tripped over his own feet. Right now he was sleeping on the couch. He must've gotten up and laid down there in the middle of the night. I told him how Ms. Black invited us over for Thanksgiving but he said to make up an excuse that he couldn't make it. He didn't want to go and surprisingly he didn't me crap about me going. But he said I had to be back before midnight. So I put on this cute dress that I had in my closet for a while. It was a simple purple dress that stopped before my knees with a neck scoop. I decided to put something on besides sneakers, so I put on some black flats that I never knew I had. I put some mascara on and some pink lipstick. I know what you're thinking. Pink? But why Max? Well I thought it was better than the other choices I had.

I put my hair half up, half down and put on a black bead choker that was my mom's. It was one of the few possessions I had of her. And to block some of the cold I put on a black knitted sweater. I grabbed my phone and keys and put it in the pockets of my sweater. I went downstairs to find Jeb watching TV with a beer in his hand. "Jeb I'm gonna go now", I said from the living room entrance. "Whatever, just be back before midnight", he replied gruffly. I nodded my head and hurried to the door. It was kind of chilly out but Fang lived right next door. I locked the door behind me and made my way over to Fang's house. I climbed up the small stairs and rang the doorbell. After 5 seconds Fang opened the door and looked down at me. His eyes met mine and then he gave me those half smiles of his I desperately loved.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, black jeans and black sneakers. I know! Mr. Dark, silent, and handsome wearing white! I'm just as surprised as you are! "Wow Fang, you're actually wearing white", I said with a hint playfulness in my voice. "Shut up. Mom wanted me to wear something other than black, so I just swapped the shirt", he explained. "Plus, you're one to talk. The great Maximum Ride wearing a dress?" he mocked right back. "Touché my friend", was all I said with a wink. He smiled, a real smile, and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. "Don't you mean _boy_friend?" he whispered in my ear. His silky voice sends shivers down my back and my knees go weak. "Can I come inside? Believe it or not I'm getting cold", I said breaking whatever was going on between us. He stepped aside and opened the door wider to let me in. I smiled up at him and stepped inside, a blast of warm air hitting me and a waft of different smells reached my nose. All of a sudden my mouth was watering and I couldn't wait to get started with whatever Fang's mom made for tonight.

"It smells good. I can't wait to eat", I said as Fang closed the door and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Well mom has been in the kitchen practically all day with Nudge and I helping. Plus, I've been in the kitchen smelling everything and not being able to eat anything. How do you think I felt?" Fang joked. I leaned my head back on his shoulder so he could see me roll my eyes. He pecked me softly on my forehead and unwrapped his arms from my waist but held on to my left hand. "C'mon, everyone's here. We were just waiting for you", he said leading me to the dinning room. Everyone was already seated. Dr. Martinez, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Ms. Black were all seated and they were just talking to one another.

Iggy and Ella were holding hands and no one even questioned to why they were. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were having a conversation and Ms. Black was talking to Dr. Martinez. They all looked up when Fang and I entered the room, holding hands. "Hey Max, you made it. We were waiting for you to come so we can get started", Gazzy spoke up. Iggy then slapped Gazzy upside down the head. "What was that for?" Gazzy whined. "For being so impatient. Now shut up, you're wasting time and therefore taking up eating time", Iggy replied. "Look who's being impatient now", Ella replied to Iggy's comment. Everyone gave small laughs, even Iggy, who was blushing and apologized to Ella.

"C'mon on Max honey, sit down!" Ms. Black said patting the chair next to her. Nobody seemed to notice that Fang was holding my hand as I took a seat next to his mom. Or if they did, they didn't show or mentioned anything. "Alright everyone, why don't we go around the table and each give thanks individually?" Ms. Black said to everyone. "Angel, honey why don't you start since you seem the most eager". Angel nodded and everyone bowed their heads and listened for Angel to start. "Uh…" Angel looked at me and I smiled tightly.

"I'm thankful for my family", she said gesturing at all of us. "I'm thankful I have a dog. I'm thankful I have Max to teach me piano lessons, if she can. And I'm thankful for this good time here". Ms. Black smiled at her. "Thank you. Now Gazzy?" "Um, I'm thankful for all this food", said Gazzy. "And you know my family". "I'm thankful for food and my brother and sister and everyone else", said Nudge. "And I'm thankful I have big brown eyes and long lashes. I'm thankful all of you could be here. I'm thankful for MTV. And gummy worms".

"All right", said Dr. Martinez. "Iggy?" "Uh, what my brother said". Iggy's fingers drummed on the table. "Fnick's turn". Everyone looked up at him with a puzzling expression. "That's what I call Fang", he explained to everyone. Fang looked like he rather be at the dentist. "Me too. Family. Food. Everyone". His dark eyes met mine and he gave me a half smile. I smiled right back while Ella said her things. "I'm grateful for what basically Nudge said and cute shoes and America's Next top Model", she said. "I'm thankful for my job during these hard times", Dr. Martinez started. "I'm also thankful that everyone's healthy and that we're all gathered here". "Thank you to my children who helped me make this amazing Thanksgiving dinner. I couldn't have done it on my own", Ms. Black said. My turn. I _was_ thankful for stuff – but not anything I wanted to mention in front of everyone. "Um, I'm thankful that we'd had this time here", I said. "It's been great meeting all of you, it's been great. And you know, thankful for my family and for getting the privilege to eat here with all of you". Everyone lifted their heads when I finished my statement. Only 3 people knew that half the stuff I was thankful for weren't true. "Alright everyone, let's eat!" Ms. Black declared. Iggy and Gazzy gave whoops of delight.

**ALRIGHT! The next chapter might take long for me to update. But the next chapter is the ice breaker! But for now some news! I heard the Maximum Ride awards are on! Whoop! Now, it would be a great honor if I was nominated. Please, someone nominate me! But only if you think this story is good! Aside from that little thanksgiving bit I took from the second book it changed it a bit, so all JP owns that. Well guys review PLEASE! Dark Angel out! Say bye Silent Rider!**

**Who is Silent Rider? Anyway (again) I really hope you guys nominate Dark Angel I am a fan of this fanfic and don't worry if she doesn't type quick enough I will kill her. Bye guys!**


	29. Author's NoteIMPORTANT!

**Unfortunately this is not an update **

**Audience: AWWWWW!**

**Anyways, the thing is that the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter made me go, "Hmm, it seems they're just not interested in the story anymore".**

**So I feel like you people out there don't like the story or are getting bored with it. So I'm thinking about not continuing this story…unless you guys do show you do like this story. Come one guys…I have at least 85 people following this story…not even half of you reviewed! If you don't like the story just tell me, that's the least you can do. **


	30. Author's Note Part 2

So…I've gotten s bunch of reviews saying that I should continue this story. So I am continuing this story. I actually do want to continue this story but I thought most of you weren't interested in it anymore. So below is the plan for the next three chapters. Since most of you wanted more Jeb drama, oh it's coming you guys!

The Second part of the Thanksgiving chapter (Fax filled and also Eggy filled)

The Christmas chapter (Fluffy Fax and Eggy…oh yeah)

Jeb DRAMA! (finally) I'm thinking here is when (finally) make it so Jeb is finally busted! So that's about it guys!

Anything you want to add on Jaz?

Uh… I guess not. But try to continue the story and update often so People won't think that you're not making the story anymore. Guess that's it.


	31. Chapter 28

**Wazz up? So as you guys heard I'm continuing this story with the help of my very great editor…Jazmin!**

**Fang: Can you make me kiss Max more please?**

**Max: And can you hurry it up, I don't want to be hit by Jeb anymore.**

**Me: I'll take my time. But it'll be over by chapter 30 and Fang, I think you can wait until next chapter for you to have a nice cuddly, fluffy, kissing time with Max. **

**Fang and Max: You just spilled the beans for the readers.**

**Me: But they don't know it for sure…I can choose not to do it in the end *diabolical laugh* If I don't get at least 20 reviews that is…**

**Max: *rolls eyes***

**Fang: This time can you lock me in the other closet with Max?**

**Me: o.0**

**Now on to the story since I don't want to hold up this author's note longer than it should be (And yes I did lock Fang and Max in separate closets in order to keep them from escaping together…or making out together)**

**MAX P.O.V**

We were now all gathered in the living room doing different things. The Gazzy and Angel were watching Tim Burton's Corpse Bride in front of the TV while Dr. Martinez and Ms. Black were cleaning up from our meal in the dining room. Ella and Iggy were sitting on the couch with Ella's head on Iggy's shoulder and Iggy trapping both her hands in one of his hands also watching the movie.

However, Fang and I were heading upstairs to his room. You're probably thinking that his mom would be a little hesitant with us being up there alone but she's happy for us and doesn't mind. She actually told me she was happy and wanted me to be with Fang.

"_He's gone through so much and he blocks us all off. But you honey, you're getting him to open up more", _she whispered to me after everyone had a turn to why they were thankful.

Right now we were lying down on his bed, with my head on his shoulder under a blanket without my shoes off. He was stroking my hair with on hand and his other arm was wound around my waist. He put his iPod on with the volume low so you barely heard the voice of the singer. We didn't talk for a while and the silence between wasn't uncomfortable, it was sort of comforting. My hands were on his chest and I had my eyes closed, breathing in his scent. Fang's scent was sort of musky and woodsy like and I loved it.

"Hey Max, can I ask you something?" Fang said out loud.

"Hm. Oh sure, go ahead", I replied not opening my eyes.

"Do you um, you know, um. Do you still, um cut yourself?" His voice like autumn leaves dropping lightly on the ground. **(I used that last part from the third book)**

Now I opened my eyes. "Why do you ask?" was my reply.

He sighed and stopped stroking my hair. He used the hand that was wrapped around my waist to take my hand from his chest, and turned it over. He looked at the scars on my wrist, some deeper or bigger than others. But in between the scars, there were healing cuts. I haven't really cut since Fang and I became a thing. But sometimes, I couldn't control myself, but even though I haven't cut, it's still quite a few. Fortunately he was looking at my right wrist and since I write with that hand there were only cuts from the time before.

"Are these new?" he asked. Since I couldn't answer, afraid the tone of my voice would give me away, I nodded. "Well some of them", I quickly explained. He let out a breath and out my hand back on his chest and took the other. Now I was in some serious trouble. He flipped over my left wrist and I heard his gasp. I felt his finger traced the old scars there and the edges of news cuts as well.

"Why Max? I thought you would have stopped", his voice sounded strained. I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew what was there, even though he wouldn't show it. I felt guilty, and he felt cheated. He felt like I couldn't trust him and that hurt him. For once, the silence between us wasn't comforting. He was waiting for me to answer, or at least meet his eyes. But I couldn't do that, knowing how much my cutting hurt him too. And I didn't like that he too was hurting. He sat up, bringing me with him, and leaning against his headboard. He still had my wrist in his hand and the other wrapped tightly around my waist.

He then dropped my wrist and sued that hand to lift my chin up, to make me meet his eyes. When I finally met his gaze, his eyes lost the warmth they had just a few moments ago.

"Are you going to answer my question or not Max? I need to know".

"It's not easy", I answered, my voice small. He groaned and took my wrist again. He looked at it more carefully and then dropped it again. Then he unexpectedly wrapped both his arms around me and nuzzled his face on the side of my neck. He was holding me like I might disappear if he let go. Like both of our lives depended on it.

"Max, if you do anything, that hurts you, or do something that might take you away from me", he started but couldn't finish. His tone sounded deadly serious. I didn't like how he said those words. I never thought I'd be loved again. After mom's death, and Jeb's rape and abuse towards me, it felt impossible. But this small action and words spread the long forgotten feeling through me. And it scares me. If someone can love you that easily, they can also leave you as easily. I didn't want to be hurt again, not after all I've been through.

"Fang, you don't understand. This is what I do to cope, with everything that has happened and what is happening. Please, don't say stuff like that because seeing you hurting like this is hurting me too".

"Then stop Max. For me, just stop. I hate seeing those cuts and bruises on you. I'll help you find another way to cope with this", his picked his head up and bore his eyes into mine.

"That's the thing Fang, there is no other way". Now I was starting to cry into his chest.

"Yes there is. You have Iggy, you have me, and you have everyone. We all love you and care for you and I'm not just saying that. Mom is really happy about us and considers you part of the family. Angel looks up to you as a role model and Nudge is always rambling about you. Gazzy wants to be strong, just like you, because he too looks up to you. Iggy and I also know you're stronger than this. You're _the_ Maximum Ride, you're strong and beautiful". He talked more than he ever had and it surprised me. He thought I was stronger than what I show. He knew me so well and the way he spoke about me, really made it seem like I could be stronger than this.

"Oh Fang, you have no idea how much that means. But cutting is something that, well you could say I'm addicted to", I explained wiping my eyes.

"Then let us help you. Addictions like these are bad, but we can help you. Let me –let us- talk to someone. Let us reach out so we can help you", he said cupping my cheek. "Let me help you. Isn't my love for you good enough reason for you to stop?" He stared into my eyes, waiting for me to answer his questions. But he didn't let me answer him because his lips came crashing down on mine.

His warm lips move mine until I responded. He clenched my waist harder and I move my hands to his hairs. His tongue flicked across my lips, asking for entrance which I granted. I didn't try and fight for dominance, instead I just let him lead. He skimmed his hands all over me and my hands gripped his hair a little tighter.

Then the kiss became more rough and hungry and desperate. He slowly moved us down so we were laying down his bed again. He turned us over so he hovered over me, his legs straddling me. He positioned himself so he wouldn't crush me, but enough so I can feel him pressed against me. We carried on but this time I moved my hands under his shirt and my hand skimmed over his abdomen, feeling his chiseled body.

My head was starting to feel light and I noticed it was because I haven't taken a breath. His mouth moved to my jaw and the side of my neck and I sued that time to take a breath. He turned us over all of a sudden so I was now on top of him. He kept kissing my neck and I felt his hands on my back and then he moved his lips back to mine. We kissed for a while longer and then he pulled away. Both our breathing was ragged and I put my head on his shoulder. He turned us to the side so we faced each other. He used one hand to prop himself up and the other wound around me once again.

"Don't make me loose you. Not now, not ever", he whispered.

"You have me forever", I said, stretching towards him so I could give him a peck on the lips. He helped me by leaning towards me, but his hand that was wound around me immediately went behind my head. This kiss wasn't as hungry or long. It was a short, sweet kiss. When he pulled back he looks at me in the eyes and cups my cheek in his hand.

"Swear to me, you'll tell me everything and anything. Swear to me, Max", his voice demanding. I hesitate just a bit and then I answer him, "I swear". He nods his head in response and brings me closer to him.

**JEB P.O.V**

"We need to act soon. I want him now", he demanded. We were in an alliance, he wanted his son, and I wanted his money. He told me if I help him get his son back, he'll give me 1 grand for his gratitude. Luckily his son was best friends with my little girl. I haven't been home in a few days so I haven't really known if they talked recently. But I'm pretty sure they did since they go to the same school.

"I was putting this off until the end of April. You know so he can get time to warm up to your little girl. But we don't have time. They'll be moving soon and then I'll lose them again. We need hurry up. I was thinking by the end of February", his voice loud on my cell phone. "The School gave me three years. My time is almost up".

"What are they planning on doing with him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they'll experiment on him that much I know. They do illegal experimenting on teens and kids so they pay a good price for them. Not only will that get me a lot of cash but revenge on his mother for leaving me", he explained.

"How much?" curious as to know much they pay. Maybe I'll do the same.

"At the most, 50 grand. If you're kid is in shape and is very healthy, they'll pay a lot"

"Maybe we can get double if I give them my girl too", I offered.

"If it's a 50/50 share, and forget about the one grand I was going to give you, and you got yourself a deal".

"Deal", I agreed since that girl was just a bother to me. But I could kill to birds with a stone by having her off my hands and having a good deal amount of cash. She reminded me too much of her mother. I listened to his plan and couldn't wait to get this plan into action.

***diabolical laugh* **

**CLIFF HANGER! Hehe, review if you want to find out as soon as possible what they're plan is. And also thank you for reviewing to let me know you wanted me to continue this story and that you were still interested in it. Now anything you wanna add Jazie? **

**No not really good cliff hanger though.**

**So that's it people. Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW! PLEASE! That's the least you guys can do. Anyways I'm out. Dark Angel… :)**


	32. Chapter 29

**So I'm going to either make the chapters longer or I'll make the real drama start like around chapter 35 or so because there is still so much to squeeze in. But you guys can probably tell me in a review! By the way, check our Dancer104's fanfiction! It's really good!**

**Finally you decide to post something up. **

**So on to the story! **

MAX P.O.V

It was only 2 weeks before Christmas and I really had no idea what I was going to do. Jeb and I stopped doing anything since mom died. Today was the last day of school before winter break started. I actually dreaded the break unlike every kid in our school, mainly because that meant staying at home more often than I wanted to. But I had a little hope for this year, I had Fang. I already imagined us walking hand in hand in the snow, the small flakes of snow standing out amongst his black hair.

My day dreams were suddenly interrupted by a loud bang next to me.

"Hey Max, how you doing my lady?"Iggy said. He had slammed his books down on the desk next to mine.

"What do you want Iggy?" I groaned. I was mad at him for interrupting my thoughts.

"Who crapped in your corn flakes this morning?" he asked sitting down.

"Who made the mistake of bringing you into this world?"

"Max that hurt", Iggy said pretending to be wounded. "But fair enough".

I rolled my eyes at him and waited for the next 45 minutes of History to end. But in the mean time I distracted myself by going back to my thoughts on Fang.

**************TTTTTIIIIMMMMEEEE SSSSSKKKKIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP*****************************

Iggy was walking down the hallway with me to my locker. He kept droning on and on about a new "recipe" for a bomb he found online. I really wasn't listening until he said Gazzy and him were going to try it out tomorrow. I banged my locker door shut and turned on him.

"Iggy don't you dare get my little trooper involved in your shenanigans", I scolded him.

"Hey, he wants to do this just as much as me, you know. And since when do you call him your little trooper? And I can't believe you actually said shenanigans", he complained.

"Iggy shut up please, you're starting to be like Nudge", I glared at him.

"Alright, alright. But I was just saying-", he continued but another one of my glares shut him up.

Just then the 2 greatest whores walked up to us. If you guessed Bridgid and Lissa, you guessed right! "Hey Max. Hey Izzy is it? You know Bridgid and I are having an all girl's day with our moms. You should totally come!"Lissa exclaimed.

"Wait Lissa, she doesn't have a mom. It is such a shame for you to come alone", Bridgid said "innocently". Pay attention to the quotation marks around the work innocent. Bridgid and Lissa did that whole mocking-fake-crying thing. Bitches!

My rage was actually getting the better of me so I punched Bridgid. She stumbled back over her own 10 inch stripper heels and landed on her butt. Neither of them was expecting that and their face's registered surprise. Lissa made a move to slap me but with the same hand I used to punch Bridgid, I stopped her hand inches from my face and took that opportunity to shove her back. She too landed on her butt right next to Bridgid.

"Say anything like that again, it'll be much worse for the both of you", my voice menacing as possible and I glared at the both of them they actually flinched. I gripped my book bag tighter and ran towards the other end of the hall making sure to step on their hands on the way. I heard Iggy calling my name but I didn't listen, I just kept running.

I found myself outside the school, the cold air biting at my skin. But I could care less since I was running. Running where? I didn't know, my legs just carried me somewhere, anywhere. My vision was getting blurry since tears were threatening to spill over any second. I didn't where I was until I felt my hands touch the cold surface of the cemetery gates.

"In a solitary style and crash the Cemetery Gates", the words to a song came to me. I was scared to enter this place. But I wasn't in control. My arms opened the gates and my legs carried me inside. Somehow it felt chillier inside the cemetery. The trees were covered with last week's snow and there was a thin layer of ice on some parts of the ground.

I kept walking, even though I wanted to turn around and walk away. The trees around the trail were clearing up and I could see graves everywhere. I already knew the way to my mother's grave because it was a route I remembered since the first time I visited her here after her death. I seemed crazy coming here after all this time. I hadn't visited her since her birthday and I hated coming here. It always seemed foggy and musty here.

Goosebumps covered my arms but I didn't feel the cold anymore, in fact I was sweating. I reached her grave and looked down at it for a while. I loved the place it was in. It was on a hill that overlooked the small pond in the middle of the cemetery and to the left it was surrounded by beautiful scenery of trees.

All of a sudden I crumpled to my knees, sobs choking me. I bowed my head and my tears landed freely on the frozen grass. I lay my arms on the ground with my forehead resting on them. The sobs were unstoppable now and it shook my whole body. I pounded my fists on the ground, more upset than sad. I hated that she's gone forever, that Jeb abuses me, that I have to go around cutting myself to make it all better.

Why was the world so against me? But somehow the sobbing stopped for a while, just to take a needed breath. _You have Fang _the voice said. And it was right, like always, about the Fang part. He's made all the difference in the world, in my world.

I heard footsteps approaching and quickly tried to (unsuccessfully) wipe the tears streaked on my face, but I ended up covering my face with dirt. I tried again to wipe the dirt off my face and this time my knees. I took 3 deep breathes to try and cease the sobs still wanting to come out. I heard the footsteps right behind me this time so I turned around to see who it was.

Iggy stood there holding my jacket in one hand and my backpack in the other. "I think you left something behind when you kicked some Bridgid and Lissa butt", he said offering me my jacket. I grabbed it and put it on. "How did you open my locker", I asked, my voice breaking in a few places after all that crying. "A pyro has to have his ways doesn't he?" he answered me with a question.

He sat down next to me, throwing both our backpacks on the ground in front of us. He put his arm on my shoulders and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, remembering how long it has been since we've been like this.

When we were younger, every time Jeb beat me and I used to run to him and we'd end up like this, him comforting me and telling me it was going to be okay. Somehow this position never felt intimate, more like a brotherly-sisterly embrace. "You know we haven't hung out in a while, just the two of us", his voice breaking the silence.

"Nope we haven't, but we should. But you seem busy lately with your new lady friend"

"And you seem a little busy with Fang". So he had caught onto my little hint.

"Not to be rude, but since when you and Ella are a thing"

"Well not only does this pyro have amazing skills, but also amazing amnesia", he replied a little embarrassed.

"You don't know when you two hooked up?"I asked surprised. Knowing Ella, she was going to flip when he didn't remember their anniversary.

"Don't act so surprised Max. But honestly I was only paying attention to the fluffy moment we were having", was his reply.

"You're unbelievable. You know she's going to flip when she demands a present for your anniversary and your only excuse being, I forgot".

"But what about you, I bet you don't even remember when you and Fang hooked up", he defended himself.

"Fine you got me. But I'm not giving up on this just yet", I poked him in the ribs.

"Now's there the Maximum I know", he screamed trapping me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. I tried getting him off of me but he had me trapped. Since when had he gotten stronger than me? Last time I recall he was a skinny pole!

He still wasn't letting me go so I nudge him harder in his stomach. I heard a satisfying "ummhp" from him and he released me. "Damn Max, you're stronger than before", he wheezed clutching his stomach.

I stood up and offered my hand to him. He took it and I helped him up since he was still clutching his stomach like a baby.

"Gosh Max, you knocked the wind out of me"

"That's too bad, you're still weak as ever". I handed him his backpack and put mine on and we left the cemetery.

**That's it for now! I wanted to add more but I need to practice for an upcoming audition! That's it I guess and I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I'd like to… forgive me and Review….plus Jazmin our lovely editor wants to put up a pole I think?**

**Jazmin: So do you guys think we should make it a sequel or not? I think it will be a good idea. See you later guys and girls.**


	33. Author's Note Don't need to read

**Hey guys! This is not a new chapter, sorry! You really don't need to read this unless you want to. This is basically why I wrote this story and why I'm still writing it. *sigh* let me start from what's happening now then I'll start at the beginning. So basically right now I had 3 friends, well 1 friend and 2 ex-friends, come up to me and tell me that they're cutting themselves, I'm not going to mention names. One is cutting herself over a break-up, another because she hates me, and another because traumatic reasons. You see the difference between these reasons? Okay so now they're calling me a hypocrite and here's why.**

***just note that none of us are ever going to meet so that's why I'm not worried about this following confession***

**I used to cut myself too. There's the cat's out of the bag! First of all, I started writing this story exactly on December 25 of last year. And I officially started cutting myself in February. And no I didn't get the idea from my own story.**

**The reason I want to continue the story is because I want people to know this is serious! Of course I'll tell you guys why I did cut myself. It's not for most of the reason why Max does. **

**I was bullied to humiliation, threatened, stabbed in the back by my 3 best friends (not in literal sense) and my parents nearly got divorce. Also because half my friends talked bull behind my back and none of them liked me. Except my best friend who is our lovely editor.**

**They knew I cut myself, and now that I'm telling them to stop, they hate me. Well only those 2 ex-friends. See, one is cutting herself because she hates me. She's stupid because what the hell is that going to do to me? It's wrong that she wants to go around telling people and showing people because she wants them to feel sorry for her. But she has no right since she hasn't gone through anything worth hurting herself over. She hates me, big deal! **

**Now the other person, she cuts herself because her boyfriend broke up with her and she thinks he was cheating on her with me. First of all, that's really stupid to cut yourself over a boy who apparently doesn't like you anymore. Second, why assume he cheated on you in the first place with me? I know she feels hurt, but that's really no reason.**

**But my other friend, he's been through a rough patch. Really there is no reason to cut yourself for any reason, but his is a little more…what's the right word…understandable? I guess we can say that. I'm not saying my reasons were either. I was stupid and they too. They can't do this to themselves. And I'm trying to help them but, there not letting me. So why should I help them if they don't want to help themselves. **

**So please, if you know anyone who is cutting themselves tell someone because, really I don't care if they're going to hate me more after this, but I will tell someone. Look, I don't want anyone getting ideas to cut themselves anymore. Those 2 ex-best friends are taking it as a joke, trying to prove something to people. That's super wrong! **

**Please, I beg all of you! Anyone cuts themselves and you're aware of it, help them! And if they don't want help, tell someone! They'll hate you but later they'll realize they were being stupid and thank you! **

**The girl that tattled on me, I hated her when I was in the hospital that whole week. But now I thanked her. And I noticed how stupid I was and just to clear it up, I will be posting a chapter soon I think. **

**I am truly sorry if you were expecting a chapter, it's just that I needed to put this out there. And thanks to those who might possibly read this. Don't forget to vote on our pole! It is very crucial! That's it for now! **

**DarkAngel**


	34. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, me again! Um I want to thank all of those who reviewed my author's note, all your reviews made my day! Thanks for the support! And if you didn't read my author's note, I just basically told everyone how I used to cut myself. Read all of it in the author's note, I'm not going to explain it again. But I do want to answer a review since I couldn't reply to you.**

**You didn't put in your username ****so yeah…**

**I think you should stop and just know that I'm here and I know what you're going through. And I'm sooo glad that my story helps you in a way. I actually cried when I read your review because it meant I was impacting lives in a good way and that's the point of me writing this fanfiction. Please if you can, PM me. I'd like to talk to you! (I think you know who you are) **

**But aside from that, let's get on with the story! And a quick shout out to ****Arabella Ari for short for helping out and finding a way to help people stop cutting! Tell your friend I gave her a shout out too! I want your permission to put up what the Patronus Project is about if you'll let me. **

**And for future references…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any quotes or characters or anything else from another book. All credit goes to those authors.**

**But now on with the story…**

MAX P.O.V

Iggy walked me halfway home and after that we parted ways since he was going to Ella's house. So I plugged in my iPod and listened to music the rest of the way. I kept my head down, letting my hair cover my face. Obviously I freaked out when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I dug my elbow into their stomach and they let go immediately. I turned around to find…Fang grasping his stomach and trying to regain his breath. I yanked off my earphones in surprise. "I'm so sorry Fang! I didn't know it was you, I thought it was some creeper or", I said letting the sentence drift off.

"What the hell", he wheezed.

"Did I knock the wind out of you?", I asked him and he nodded his head. I waited for him to regain his breath and then he threw me a glare.

"What was that for?", he asked. I totally thought it was Jeb. I'm used to him chasing after me or popping out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I thought I was a creeper or rapist or something", I defended myself.

"Why would I be-", he started to say but broke off when he realized who I was only scared of enough to hit them in the gut out of pure self defense. "Never mind that now. Angel wants to see you", he said.

"Very well. Where is she?" I asked him as I followed him inside. He stopped me in the doorway when we were inside. He ducked his head towards mine and planted a small kiss on my lips. He gave me a crooked smile and took my hand.

"Sorry, I had to do that", was all he said. I smiled in response and let him lead me to his room. I saw Angel laying on his bed hugging, ironically, an angel bear. Her hair was a little disheveled and her nose was red. There was a blanket over her and a mug on the nightstand next to her. Angel opened her eyes when she heard us come in and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Max, you're here", she croaked and gave a small cough. I walked to the bed and sat down next to Angel pulling him down with me. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?", I said feeling her forehead.

"I've got a cold but Fang's here taking care of me. He decided to stay here to take care of mommy and Nudge and me instead of going to school even though mom didn't want him to", she said coughing in between. I turned to him and waited for an explanation to why he lied to me.

"I thought you said you _had_ to stay?"I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and wouldn't meet my eyes. I ignored him (for now) and turned back to Angel. She handed me a thick black book with shaky hands. I took it and read the cover. The Hunger Games. Why was she reading this?

"Fang was reading this for school and read to me a part where the girl sings to another girl a lullaby", she explained. "Can you sing for me the lullaby?" she asked giving me the Bambi eyes. Fang and Angel starred at me, waiting for me to sing.

"But I don't know the beat", I complained.

"Make some beat up. I bet it's not that hard", Fang said. I glared at him and tried to come up with one. "Very well, but don't blame me if you don't like it", I said. I couldn't resist the Bambi eyes, so I cleared my throat a little and closed my eyes.

**(I'm sorry. It's the only lullaby I could think of at last minute. Just imagine a beat)**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I opened my eyes to find Angel sleeping with a smile on her face and Fang watching me. I set the book down on the table and leaned forward to kiss Angel on her forehead. Fang got up and pulled me up with him. He fixed the blanket around Angel and tucked it all the way to her chin. We left his room and closed the door. We passed Nudge's room and she was also in bed, reading a magazine.

"Get some rest Nude!" said Fang as we passed her room. She just groaned and resumed reading. I chuckled and Fang rolled his eyes. Fang took me into the kitchen and started heating up some water.

"Want some hot chocolate?" he asked. I nodded my head and sat up on the counter. He prepared 2 mugs then came to stand in between my legs. For once we were the same height and didn't have to tippy-toe. He put his hands on my waist and buried his face in my neck.

"Iggy texted me about what happened", he said, his words muffled against my skin. I groaned not wanting to talk about it.

"It's nothing. Just Lisa and Bridgid being major losers dressed in stripper clothes.", I muttered. He pulled back and starred at me. His eyes weren't guarded like always but I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. "What is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that you're not as aggressive anymore", he explained.

"What do you mean", I asked but he went to the stove and poured the hot water into our mugs. He added a bit of milk and whip cream. He handed me a mug and then sipped some hot chocolate from his own mug. I set my mug down next to me and thought about it.

I remember I used to curse a lot and was very paranoid. I also used to be on defense all the time. Maybe he was right. **(Have any of you noticed? I was hoping one of you would!)**

"It's just that you went from thinking everyone's a suspect to opening up to us", Fang said, almost as he was reading my mind. I looked down at my hands and tried not to look at the freshly made cuts. Yes I had cut again, but I couldn't take it no longer. Jeb came home drunk in the middle night again and yelled and then beat me senseless. I was wearing long sleeves and a sweater for good measure and hopefully Fang wouldn't notice.

But knowing Fang, he did. He looked down at my hands too and noticed a small red streak peeking out from under my sleeve. He came over to me and took my arm and lifted my sleeve. Scars and cuts were sprinkled all over my arm. He pursed his lips and starred down at my arm. After a few moments of silence he sighed and pulled me to him.

His arms were tight around my waist and his warmth spread through my body. "Max, why?" was all he said. He hugged me tighter, if that was possible, and let out a deep breath. I hugged him back and once again, I broke down. The tears streamed down my face, wetting his shirt, and that only made him tighten his grip around me.

He pulled back to brush away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. He looked at me with hurt and that only made my cry harder. He whispered my name over and over and brushed my hair back and smoothed it down my back.

I tried calming my sobs and took a deep breath. It was so embarrassing to cry twice on the same day, in front of 2 dudes, and one being my boyfriend!

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. It's j-just that I have to c-c-cut", I said my sobs chopping my words. He shook his head at me and griped my wrists in his hands.

"No you don't Max! Didn't I tell you, you can't risk you being taken away from me! It hurts me to see you covered in scars and bruises and cuts!" Fang yelled at me. He dropped my wrists on my lap and backed away. He steadied himself on the table and didn't meet my eyes. I hated seeing him this way. I hated him seeing him upset with me.

I got off the kitchen counter and started to exit the kitchen when I felt his arm grip me by the wrist and pull me back. He stretched my skin a bit and some of the cuts stung but I liked it. He pulled out a chair and sat me on it. He gripped me by the shoulders stopping me from running out the room.

"Explain", he said his eyes hard.

"Jeb came back drunk, okay. He beat me like he always does and then he-he-", I started to say but I cut off. I couldn't say it out loud. I pushed my chair back making it fall back. Fang stumbled a bit and loosened some of his grip on me but that was all I needed. I broke free from his grasp and ran out the kitchen then out the house.

I heard him calling after me but all I could focus was on the itch on my wrist. I pushed open my front door and went inside and quickly locked it. I heard Fang coming up the porch steps and band on the door but I hurried upstairs and locked myself in my bathroom. I pulled the box of razors from behind the toilet and pulled one out. I sat on the cold bathroom floor and rolled up my sleeve. I put the blade to my wrist, feeling the cold metal.

I slid it across my skin, feeling the blood slowly spill out on my wrist. I thought of my mom and how she was gone, of Jeb abusing me, of Lisa and Bridgid being major assholes, of being robbed of my innocence, of everything. All these things made me dig the blade deeper, deeper, and deeper still. I felt the blade bite my skin and I felt my wrist cry out in pain, but I loved it.

Driven by the sudden need of feeling more pain, I dug even deeper. I felt more blood pour down my arm. It soaked my sleeve, my sweater, the floor, my hand. _Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper!_

Those words kept replaying in my head over and over.

_Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper!_

Then this time I felt the pain that would end it all. My vein, I cut my vein. This pain was more unbearable than any other. It burned my whole arm, inside and out. I've done it this time, but isn't this what I want?

I was slipping in and out. I thought I heard my name being called from far away. But I wasn't sure since my vision was fading and blurring. I felt my head hit something and felt something sticky on the side of my face. Blood, it was my blood and it was everywhere. I heard soft thumps coming from the other side of the door. But I was slipping away.

_Too deep, you've gone too deep. Too deep, you've gone too deep. _

_Too deep, you've gone too deep. _

_Too deep, you've gone too deep. _

Those new words played over and over in my head in a big jumble.

_Too deep, you've gone too deep. Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Too deep, you've gone too deep. Deeper Max, not deep enough, dig deeper! Too deep, you've gone too deep. Too deep, you've gone too deep. _

The last thing I remember was seeing the door being ripped open and meeting the eyes of my dark angel.

**CLIFFY! Ha, I'm so mean! Review if you want me to update as soon as possible! BTW- Did you guys know it's about to be a year since I've posted this story! December 25****th**** will be a year! So review in honor of our one year anniversary! And if you guys review, I'll update before Christmas break. And if I don't get a good amount if reviews, I'm going to update after New Year's! So you better review…**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who have been reading this story since forever and all my faithful readers and reviewers! This story wouldn't have made it without you guys! Hope all of you have a great rest of the year and I'll be seeing you guys soon! LOVE YOU ALL! 3 3 3**


	35. Chapter 31Last Chapter!

***Hides behind Editor, Jazmin* **

**EJ (Editor Jazmin): *Rolls eyes* Get off of me!**

**Yeah, I know a lot of you are upset about how I ended last chapter, please don't kill me! So if you'll turn your attention to the chapter now and not kill me, I'll stop talking now. So go ahead, read on and DON'T KILL ME!**

**And Happy Holidays!**

MAX P.O.V

_Pain, pain, pain. _

_All over me, am I dead? Should I be dead? Do I want to be dead? _

_Should death be this painful? Surely I'm in hell then. _

_Pain, so much pain. Make it stop, someone, please. _

_The worst pain is not physically, but emotionally. That's what was killing me now. But I knew I wasn't dead, not yet._

_I was drifting in out of consciousness now, catching bits and pieces. Fang's voice, familiar touches and caresses, something cold against my back, something sticky seeping into my clothes. But I was slowly slipping away, farther and farther away into the darkness, and endless dream. _

FANG P.O.V

I banged on the door and begged her to open it but it was clear she wasn't. I backed away and slammed against the door with my shoulder. It hurt but I was more focused on getting to Max before she did something stupid. I body slammed the door over and over again until my shoulder was throbbing.

I looked around and looked for a big rock to try and break the lock. I picked up the biggest rock I could find which was a bit bigger than my fist and slammed it repeatedly on the lock. After a few more hits it gave away and I opened the door and ran upstairs to Max's room.

She wasn't in her room, but the door to her bathroom was closed. I banged on her door calling her name. No one answered me and for a second I thought she wasn't there but then I heard something fall on the other side. It was a loud thump and I knew that it was Max.

It killed me not knowing what was happening to Max, who was separated from me by this door. I slammed into the door with all my might and it hurt, but the adrenaline kept me from feeling pain. I ripped the door from one of the hinges so it hung sideways. I gripped the door, keeping me from tumbling to the floor.

I met Max's eyes and surprised registered in them, then she passed out. Max, my Max, was lying in a pool of her own blood. Blood was gushing out from her left wrist and it scared me how fast it was gushing. I sank down next to her and pulled her head onto my lap. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it tight around her left wrist.

I felt her blood seep into my clothes and felt it starting to stick on my hands. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency", the operator's voice said.

"A girl is dying here, send an ambulance please. She's bleeding to death!", I screamed into the phone. The operator asked for an address and I quickly gave it to her and hung up. I quickly dialed Dr. Martinez's phone number and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello", I heard Dr. Martinez's voice on the other line.

"Dr. Martinez, Max cut her wrist too deep. She's bleeding to death but I already called an ambulance. Listen, my family is next door and don't know what's going on", I said quickly but before I could continue she cut me off.

"What do you mean she cut her wrist too deep? Please tell me she's not dead yet", I heard the desperation in her voice.

"I don't know, she's surrounded in a scary pool of blood. Look I hear the paramedics coming. Tell my mom where I'm at.", I said and hung up the phone. The wails of the sirens were getting closer. I picked up Max carefully bridal style and carried her slowly down. When I reached the bottom of the stairs the paramedics burst through the door.

They had a gurney with them and quickly took Max from me and set her on it. They strolled her out and put her into the ambulance. I pushed through them trying to Max.

"Do you want to ride with her?" asked me a paramedic. I nodded my head and he let me pass. There was another paramedic there; she was trying to stop Max's bleeding. I felt a pain in my chest from seeing Max so broken and hurt.

Why did she do it? She had me. Wasn't I good enough for her? Wasn't I what she needed? I tried to be her support and I failed. "I'm sorry Max", I whispered very faintly and felt the first cold tear in years, run down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

*****TIME SKIP*****

I was waiting for the doctor to tell me how Max was going to be. I was numb all over, as if I was disconnected from any feelings. Dr. Martinez arrived with my mom and Angel a couple of minutes ago. Ella had stayed with Nudge and Angel insisted on coming.

My clothes were still covered in Max's blood but I was able to wash my hands in the bathroom. Dr. Martinez was pacing the in a circle and my mom was sitting down with Angel on her lap. Angel kept asking my mom if Max was going to be alright but my mom only answered that she didn't know.

When the Doctor finally approached us Dr. Martinez reached him first then mom and I quickly followed suit. "Is she going to be okay", Dr. Martinez asked the question we were all dying to know the answer to.

"We were able to close her vein and get some blood back into her from our own supply here. Her wrist will be in pain for a few days and she'll most likely have headaches when she wakes up, but aside from that she'll be fine", he said and all of us breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can we see her?" asked Angel.

"When she wakes up which will probably be in a couple of hours", he answered to all of us. He turned to Dr. Martinez and asked, "Are you her guardian?"

"I'm afraid not", she answered.

"How can we contact her guardians as soon as possible?"

"I'm afraid her mother died a couple of years ago and her father hasn't been seen since yesterday night", she replied worried. "Why is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is but it must stay confidential for now. Do you know anyone else who I could get a hold of?" the Doctor asked.

"She's the closest thing Max has to a mother", I finally answered. The Doctor hesitated before nodding his head and asking Dr. Martinez to follow him.

DR. MARTINEZ P.O.V

The doctor led me around the corner to a small office. He beckoned me to sit and then took his seat behind the desk. He shuffled some papers out of his way before folding his hands and leaning towards me.

"The reason why I need to speak to Max's legal guardian is because of the marks and bruises we found on her. There seem to be bruises on her back, arms, and legs and there are more cuts and scars all over her arms and legs. It looks like those cuts were self inflicted and the bruises seems that someone else had hit her. Do you know if she is a victim of domestic violence?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate to answer. "She came to me one day telling me how her father has been abusing her for the past 6 years and her cutting for the past 4 years. She told me not to tell anyone and then threaten to kill herself if I did", I explained.

He seemed to think about the information I just gave him and then took out some papers from one of the drawers. He filed through them until he found the one he was looking for and took it out. He set the others aside and handed me the paper.

"It is required that we put a law suit against her father immediately and be put into foster care until we figure out who her new legal guardian will be", he explained as I looked over the form. Max being put in foster care was too much for me to handle.

"Can't she stay with me? I don't want her going through more especially being put in foster care."

"It's possible she may stay with you but we must keep her here for a few more days after she heals. It's also required for her to stay here in our psychiatric unit for a few days until we feel she's stable enough to be left alone".

I couldn't handle Max being put into a psychiatric unit. What type of people would she meet there? "Does she have to stay at the psychiatric unit?"I asked.

"I'm afraid so", he said and gave me a sad smile. "She's not going to be there 2 or 3 months. Most kids leave right after a week. But unless she isn't willing to help herself she will take a long time to leave". I tried to take in all of this information in the best possible way. I wanted the best for Max, but I worried about what was to come for her.

*****TIME SKIP*****

FANG P.O.V

After Dr. Martinez finished talking to the Doctor she shared the information he told her. "Max is not going to foster care. I don't care for how long, she's not going through anything bad anymore", I said feeling very protective of my girlfriend.

"Well hopefully they'll allow her to stay with me. Until then, she's in the psychiatric unit", she said.

I was fuming and I didn't want to shout in front of everyone so I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Max anymore. I wish there was some way for me to stop all of this from happening to her.

After I felt that I that I was under control, I went back. I sat down while mom and Dr. Martinez talked in small whispers. Angel crawled onto my lap and laid her small head on my shoulder. "It's okay, Max is tough. She'll make it", she said. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I tried to smile back but it probably ended up looking like a grimace.

A nurse approached us and said, "Ms. Ride is awake and can take visitors but only one at a time".

We all looked at each other trying to decide who was going first. "You go Fang. She needs you", Dr. Martinez said. I gave her a look that said 'are you sure?' and she nodded her head. So I set Angel down and followed the nurse to Max's room.

She went down the hall and turned a corner and opened the last door on the hallway. I stepped in and she closed the door, leaving me alone. I saw a big curtain covering Max's bed and I heard the heart monitor beeping.

I stepped through the curtain and saw Max lying on the bed, her hair fanned out across the pillow like a halo. Her arms were to the side and her left arm was heavily bandaged. There was an ivy needle on her right arm and she was covered in those thin hospital sheets.

The lights were a bit down but I could still see Max perfect and clear. She had her eyes closed but I could tell by her breathing she was awake. I walked slowly and sat down on the chair next to her bed. I very lightly touched her right arm and she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her brown warm eyes lost their light and it hurt me so much.

"Hey", she croaked, her voice heavy with sleep. "I thought you were the nurse". She said and looked down at my hand now wrapped around her hand. She turned her palm up so we could hold hands and squeezed my hands slightly. After a few moments of silence she said, "Say something".

"Do you know how much it hurt me to see you like that, on the floor in the middle of your own blood?" my voice came out colder than I intended. I saw that those words struck home by the look of hurt in her eyes. She stayed looking into my eyes but I could see how much she wanted to look away. I saw a tear drop and I reached to wipe it away.

"All I wanted was the pain to stop, permanently. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted for it all to go away. I wasn't thinking straight, I was too focused on making it all go away. Please forgive me Fang", she begged. This hurt me more and I felt my chest hurt even more. Why was she begging for my forgiveness, she has done anything wrong.

"Max, you've never done anything wrong. You were always a victim, you don't need to apologize. You were a victim of your mom's death, of Jeb's abuse, of Lissa's and Bridget's abuse, of everything. None of this has ever been your fault so why apologize. And don't you dare apologize to me ever again about any of this. Right now the most crucial thing is on getting you help. You need to live in a safe environment, you need what was taken away from you since the very beginning. So please, don't apologize to me, Dr. Martinez, Iggy, or anyone", it felt good to let that all out of my system.

She looked at me with an expression of surprise. She slipped her hand out of mine and put it behind my neck. She brought me down towards her and whispered in my ear. "Best boyfriend ever", her breath tickled my ear. I couldn't help but crack a grin at that. After the longest speech I ever gave, those words she decided to reply to.

I pulled back a little to see her grinning too, her eyes filled with soon-to-be tears. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and sat down in my chair again but leaned a little closer towards her. "You know I would've replied with 3 different words", I told her still grinning. "I love you".

Her mouth opened a little bit in shock. After a few more seconds she closed her mouth and reached her good hand towards my face. She placed her hand on my cheek and she starred at me. "Do you mean it?" she asked. I answered herby crashing my lips down on hers. It wasn't a big make-out session, just a much sustained peck on the lips.

"Did that answer your question?"I asked. She nodded her head and she cradled my hand to her chest. "You know after being abused for 6 years and feeling not loved, this is new for me. But I love it. I love you", she said.

"Not to burst the nice moment we got here but, you do now what happens right after you heal right?"I couldn't help but ask. "I think, being taken to a crazy place is what they had in mind. The doctor came in and explained everything to me right before he went off to get tell you I was awake. I'm scared Fang", she whispered.

"Don't be. Dr. Martinez, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, my mom, and I are here to help you get through this. It's gonna be hard but you're Maximum Ride, you'll make it", I said.

**That's the last chapter in this story! Exactly a year after! Thank you to all of you who have kept following this story to the end and for all of you who reviewed and has supported me and this story! There will be a sequel in about 3-5 days! It's going to be about Max's struggle on learning how to stop cutting. I need ideas for the title so feel free to give me any names! And wait for the sequel very soon and add me to your Author Alerts or check back here in a week or so because I **

**will be putting up an Author's Note saying when it's up! so thank all of you and have a very wonderful Christmas and New Years.**

**EJ: Happy Holidays guys and don't forget to stay for the sequel! **


	36. Wanted Relieve!

**Hello guys. The first chapter of the sequel is up. It's called Wanted Relieve and go read it now! Go look for it or find it on my profile! Whatever, just go read it! I hope it's good and if you feel like I need to improve on something, tell me in a review! So go ahead and read!**

**-Dark Angel :)**


	37. TYPO!

**Sorry guys, there was a typo in the last Author's Note on Wanted Relieve! I will be continuing the sequel! I repeat…I WILL BE CONTINUING THE SEQUEL! IT WAS A TYPO! SO SORRY! So added to your Alerts please! So Sorry! So please if you really want to follow it, put it on your Alert's List! Thank you!**

**-Dark Angel**


End file.
